Friends, Revenge, Love
by Akari Aika-Again and Again
Summary: Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi have one last mission to retrieve Sasuke. Will they succeed?
1. The Mission

In Tsunade's office one morning, Team 7 was going to be appointed a mission. Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi had stood there in silence for 5 minutes while Tsunade just had her eyes closed and thought. Naruto started to get impatient and slammed his hands onto Tsunade's desk.

"What's the mission baa-chan? Are you going to keep us waiting like this?" Naruto asked.

"NARUTO! Be respectful to Tsunade-sama." Sakura said.

"No. It's okay Sakura." Tsunade said.

They looked at her as she finally spoke. She got up and took out four folders and set them on her desk. Sakura picked them up and opened the first one.

"That's Karin. No one knows too much on her history, but she was one of Orochimaru's assisstants. She has unique abilities. She can find and track specific individuals through chakra over long distances and can even notice subtle changes in an individual's chakra. She be careful of her." Tsunade explained.

Sakura then opened the second one.

"That's Suigestu Hozuki. Suigetsu trained to be one of Kirigakure's Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, an organization of particularly violent swordsmen. Having been unable to become a member, Suigetsu has begun collecting all of the swords of the Seven Swordsmen for himself instead. No one knows how many he has right now, or if he has any at all." Tsuande said.

Sakura opened the third one.

"That's Jugo. He is mentally unstable, sporadically fluctuating between a bloodthirsty and a docile personality. While in the former mindset, Jugo kills anyone around him without remorse until he somehow returns to his senses. There is not much known about him either." Tsuande explained.

Sakura set the other three down and held the fourth one. She hesistated a little, she didn't know why, all she knew is that she had a horrible feeling about who the leader would be. She slowly opened the folder only to see his picture. She looked at Tsunade with tears about to form in her eyes. How could she see him like this? Not like this.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"This can't be right Tsunade-sama! He may have formed a team and left Konoha. But he can't go looking for Itachi right now!" Sakura protested.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I know...how much he means to you. I know how you feel Sakura, but he left. The chances of bringing him back is gone. You now have to defeat and capture him and bring him back, or kill him. We won't know the outcome of his punishment if you capture him. It may be death either way for him. I'm sorry." Tsunade said.

"Who are we talking about here?" Naruto asked.

"Think hard you idiot..." Sakura said with her voice cracking as tears slowly made their way down her cheeks.

"I don't..NO! BAA-CHAN! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! YOU PROMISED! YOU SAID WE CAN GET HIM BACK!" Naruto protested.

"We can't wait any longer Naruto! He has caused too much trouble and the elders had already come to a conclusion. Find him. Either bring him back or you going to have to kill him youselves." Tsunade said.

"But-" Naruto said.

Sakura dropped the folder and ran out the room not wanting to cry in front of her mentors, and Naruto. She just ran and ran not wanting this mission to happen.

"GO!" Tsunade ordered.

Kakashi grabbed Naruto and they left the Hokage's office. Tsunade sighed and walked over to the folder. The picture was slightly out of the folder. She picked up the folder and the picture and sighed again.

"Why do you have to be so much like him...Sasuke?" Tsunade asked.

She closed the file and put it back on the shelf. She looked out the window remembering how Orochimaru left and how much it pained her, just like how it's paining Sakura right now.

"Do we have to do this Kakashi-sensei? Can't he still live? Do we have to kill him?" Naruto asked.

"If that is what the elders decide..." Kakashi said.

"But we can't do that! Remember what you said? 'In the world of ninjas, those who break the rules are scum. But those who don't take care of their friends are even worse scum.' We'll be worse than scum! Sasuke will be nothing compared to what we'll have to do or comply to!" Naruto said.

"I did say that. Maybe, this time. It'll work." Kakashi said.

"You mean?" Naruto asked.

"Remember, I also said,'I won't allow my comrades to die. I'll protect you with my life. Trust me.' So trust me Naruto. I won't allow Sasuke to die." Kakashi said.

"Alright Kakashi-sensei! Let's go get Sakura and save Sasuke!" Naruto cheered.

Sakura wandered around and stopped. She was in front of the old Uchiha mansion. There was still caution tape around it. No one's been in there since the massacre. Sakura walked in and saw everything. She saw how much it must have hurt Sasuke. She walked into an old house, instinctively she knew it Sasuke's. She somehow found his room and looked at it. This was the only room that wasn't ruined. His bed looked neat, and saw a picture of him and Itachi.

"He was so happy..." Sakura said.

She set the picture down and left the Uchiha household. As she was walking to her house Naruto and Kakashi was waiting in front.

"Come on Sakura-chan! Let's go bring back that bastard!" Naruto said.

Sakura smiled and ran inside and packed everything. She came out determined to succeed. They walked to the Konoha gates and took one last look before leaving.

"We'll bring you back here... Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

With that, Team 7 left into the forest in search of their old friend and team mate.


	2. Meeting

I will write a chapter every 2 favorites/reviews so I know people still read it. So please review or favorite! :)

* * *

Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi were on their way to a nearby to find some hints on the whereabouts of Sasuke. They entered a little restraunt to rest. A waitress came to their table, she was around 14 years old.

"Hello. May I take your order?" asked the girl.

"I'll have a pork ramen!" Naruto said.

"I'll syrup-coated anko dumplings and umeboshi." Sakura said.

"I'll have the broiled saury with salt and miso soup with eggplant." Kakashi said.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your order." the girl said.

The girl left and Team 7 discussed the mission.

"Where do you think that teme is?" Naruto asked.

"I...don't know...Last time we saw him he left with Orochimaru and Kabuto, but now Orochimaru is dead and he formed a new team..." Sakura said.

Sakura had her hands around her cup and looked down. Where could he be? They thought that he would return with Orochimaru dead, he would return to Konoha, but there was still one thing on his mind. Revenge. Revenge for the person who killed his clan.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"It's nothing. Oh look our food's coming." Sakura said.

Naruto looked and saw the girl coming with their food and was excited to see his ramen. She was setting the food on the table but stopped, as soon as she heard the conversation.

"Don't worry Sakura. If you're worried about Sasuke, we'll bring him back for sure!" Naruto said.

"Y-Yeah." Sakura said.

"Uchiha Sasuke? Are you talking about Uchiha Sasuke?" the girl asked.

"Yeah! How do you know him?" Naruto asked.

"Everyone knows him. The boy Orochimaru gave the curse seal to and wanted as his vessel." the girl answered.

"D-Do you know where he is?" Sakura asked.

"No, I'm afraid not. The last I heard of him was that he had killed Orochimaru and freed some prisoners back at one of Orochimaru's hideouts." the waitress said.

"Where? Where is that? When did this happen?" Sakura asked.

"The North hideout, and not too long after Orochimaru was killed." the girl answered.

"Then it's already been a couple months." Sakura said.

"Also, it's said that he's looking for Uchiha Itachi." the girl said.

"Still looking huh?" Naruto said.

"I guess it called be helped." Sakura said.

"Once an avenger, always an avenger." Sakura and Naruto said at the same time.

They laughed thinking about the old memories.

"I have one question though, are you Konoha shinobi?" the waitress asked.

"Yes we are! I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be Hokage one day!" Naruto said.

"I wish you all the best." the waitress said.

"Arigato!" Naruto said.

They ate their food, paid the bill and left. They started to look for information on the whereabouts of the North hideout. They all met at a hideout with no luck.

"No one knows anything about the North hideout or ignores us." Kakashi said.

"What are we going to do?" Sakura asked.

"Only, one other way." Kakashi said.

He bit his finger and made some hand signs. A cloud of smoke appeared and behind it was Pakkun.

"Yo. You called Kakashi?" Pakkun asked.

"Naruto. Do you still carry around Sasuke's headband?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

He reached into his pocket and took it out. Sasuke's last and only headband. It had a big line right through the middle of the headband. It meant that he left and betrayed the village, but it didn't happen intentionally, after all Naruto's punch is the reason it made that crack. Then does it still count even though he had? He gave it to Pakkun to sniff.

"I think I found a trace." Pakkun said.

"Let's go then!" Naruto said.

He put the headband back in his pocket and they sped off to find Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke, Suigestu, Jugo, and Karin were in a town nearby. They were restocking on supplies in a store for their mission, kill Itachi. Little did they know who they were going to run into. Pakkun stopped in front of the door and Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi appeared as well.

"S-Sasuke...kun.." Sakura said.

Sasuke and the rest of his team turned around to face Team 7. Tears were slightly forming in Sakura's eyes as she smiled. She had the urge to run up and hug him like she would've when they were genin, and on the same team. Naruto also had slight tears in his eyes, seeing his best friend after all these years.

"Who are they Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked.

"No one important." Sasuke said.

Sakura and Naruto's face fell as that hit them in the gut.

"So, that's how much we really mean to you isn't it Sasuke-kun? That you don't think of us are your teammates, your friends?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with his fists tightened.

"What is it, baka?" Sasuke asked.

"You're coming back to Konoha!" Naruto declared.

"And if I don't?" Sasuke asked.

"Then I'll break your arms and legs if I have to! You're going back!" Naruto said.

"Isn't that the promise you made last time? Yet, you didn't force me back. What makes you think you can do it this time?" Sasuke asked.

"Because today, I'm much stronger." Naruto said.

"Would like to," Sasuke took out his sword "test that theory out?"

"If I win, willl you come back to Konoha." Naruto asked.

"I'm not making any promises on going back. I will avenge my clan." Sasuke said.

"And then what about the restoring part?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"What about it?" Sasuke asked.

"You know, to restore your clan, you have to have a baby, which means you have to have sex with a woman." Naruto said.

Sakura, Sasuke keeping his cool stared at Naruto while Karin stared at Sasuke. Sakura and Sasuke were shocked on how Naruto could say that so plainly without making some childish remark. Karin was fantasizing about "ravaging" Sasuke. Sakura then looked at Sasuke to see his reaction which was calm and cool, then Sasuke turned to look at Sakura. Sakura blushed and quickly looked away, which made Sasuke smirk.

"Naruto, what are you suggesting here?" Sasuke asked.

"The way I see it, your popularity in Konoha with girls has died since you left." Naruto said.

"And?" Sasuke asked.

"The only girls still interested in you is Sakura-chan, and that girl with the nerdy glasses and weird hair." Naruto said.

"I have a name!" Karin said.

"Oh yeah, well anyways Sasuke, you pretty much only have two choices. Which will it be?" Naruto asked.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled.

"So you want me to pick now?" Sasuke asked raising one eyebrow.

"Aren't you the Uchiha? Shouldn't you know that's what I mean?" Naruto asked.

"Fine." Sasuke said.

Sasuke grabbed her wrist and put her back to the wall, putting her wrist against the wall. Everyone stared in shock.

* * *

A/N: Who's the girl? Is he serious? Read & Review! :)


	3. Has It Always Been Like This Deep Down?

Wow! People favorite and reviewed fast! So due to demands here's another chapter! ^^ Read and Review please!

* * *

She stared into his eyes as he stared into hers. Her heart beat so fast she thought it was going to jump out of her chest. A dream come true after all these years of a silly crush on him. Sasuke started to slowly inch closer and closer to her lips. Naruto grabbed his wrist.

"What's wrong? Didn't you say choose?" Sasuke asked.

"I guess, my feelings for Sakura-chan still hasn't changed since our genin years, like her's haven't changed for you." Naruto said.

Sasuke smirked and let go of Sakura's wrist. Sakura couldn't believe it. He chose her! Her! She waited so long for this moment her whole life. She looked over at Karin who stared in disbelief at Sasuke, but then turned to face her in a death glare.

"S-Sasuke-kun.." Sakura said.

"Don't get any ideas." Sasuke said.

"W-What?" Sakura asked.

"I don't like you. I did that just to kill two birds with one stone." Sasuke said.

In that instance, Sakura's heart fell to a million pieces once again and Karin had a triumphant smile on her face. Sakura blinked back the tears and punched him in the face. Once again, everyone was in shock, instead it was directed toward Sakura.

"Y-You! Did you have fun playing with my heart all these years? You were so nice and kind to me whenever I was upset, or protected me when I was in danger. Why did you all do all that if you didn't like me? Why Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Because. You were my team mate. And your emotions and weakness was slowing us down." Sasuke said.

"Emotions? Weakness? Sasuke. I know you have some too!" Sakura said.

"I have none." Sasuke said.

"Your weakness is your haughtiness. You always get short tempered when someone calls you weak, or claimed they could beat you in something. That was your weakness there. You let people mess with your head. Emotions. The love you had for all your friends. The love you had for us. And the anger you had at times. You didn't have to leave to become stronger." Sakura said.

"And who exactly trained you two these years?" Sasuke asked.

"Ero-sennin." Naruto said.

"Tsunade-sama." Sakura said.

"Exactly. Two of the three sannins. Who did I get trained by? The other sannin." Sasuke said.

Naruto and Sakura didn't have anything to say after that. He was right. It was true. The three of them were trained by Konoha's 3 Great Sannin's. They couldn't deny it. They didn't get stronger by Konoha. It was the Sannins. Wasn't it?

"But, you forgot Kakashi-sensei as well! Even after you left, Kakashi-sensei was our sensei, and when we went back to Team 7, it was Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said.

"We got even stronger with the help of Kakashi sensei." Sakura said.

"Sasuke, why don't you come back willingly. We don't want to have to use our other option." Kakashi said.

"Other option?" Sasuke asked.

"By force." Kakashi said.

"Force? You think you three can beat me?" Sasuke asked.

Sasuke took out his sword and looked at the three of them.

"Then let's see shall we?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke. We don't have the time." Karin said.

"Fine then Sasuke, if that's the way you want it." Naruto said.

Naruto first attacked Sasuke throwing a kunai, which Sasuke quickly deflected with his sword. He slashed Naruto, but disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and then charged toward the real Naruto with Chidori while he was charging toward him with Rasengan. Sasuke quickly charged up Chidori and charged just the same. Sakura subconsciously ran toward them.

"Stop it!" Sakura shouted.

"Crap!" Sasuke said.

"I..can't stop!" Naruto said.

Kakashi grabbed Sasuke and Naruto's wrist and flung them toward opposite trees. Sakura stopped and looked back at the three of them.

"My, my. What a deja vu of events." Kakashi said.

Sasuke punched the ground in frustration. He looked at Naruto, Kakashi, then Sakura. Why couldn't he defeat them after all these years? He was the better one! It was proven in his academy scores. He looked at them with frustration and anger. What was he missing?

"You're not missing anything Sasuke-kun. Nothing except one thing." Sakura said.

Sasuke looked at Sakura in shock. She read his mind.

"And what would that be?" Sasuke asked.

"Accepting your real home. Your real friends. Your real family." Sakura said.

"My home was destroyed. My family was killed. I have no friends." Sasuke stated.

"Stop it Sasuke-kun! Konoha's your home! Your friends are right here and in Konoha! We're your family!" Sakura said.

"I won't go back to that village, not until I kill him." Sasuke said.

"Itachi?" Naruto asked.

"That's right. Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke-kun. We saw him. When was the last time you saw him Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"When did you see Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"A couple months ago. Sasuke-kun, we have had a better chance in finding him. Please come back with us." Sakura pleaded.

"What are you going to do Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke stood up and looked at Team Hebi, then back to Team 7. What was Sasuke going to choose? His team who he specifically picked out for this mission, or his old team. Who he abandoned, who he fought, who he hurt, who he cared for- cared for? Sasuke was shocked at his own thoughts. He never cared for Team 7. He never cared. Or did he? Deep down inside did he miss his petty fights with Naruto? He perverted sensei? The girl who he lov- loved? Did he really love Sakura all this time? What was going on? Why are these feelings coming now? Frustrated with his thoughts, Sasuke grabbed his sword and ran. Team 7 and Hebi followed after him. Where was Sasuke going? What was happening to him?


	4. Decisions, Decisions, Decisions

A/N: I changed the title of this story. I think the new title fits the story more. :)

* * *

Sasuke stopped at a clear, big, beautiful lake. He could sense the six chakras of his old teammates and current teammates. Who was he going to choose? Team 7 had a better chance of meeting Uchiha Itachi, but he went through all the trouble of gathering his team mates to find Itachi. What was he going to choose? The six of them finally caught up to Sasuke and stopped. He looked at the clear lake and closed his eyes. He knew he had to make a decision now, but this couldn't be made in just a matter of minutes.

"So you want me back do you?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah we do Sasuke! Ever since you left we've been wanting to bring you back." Naruto said.

"Then fight us." Sasuke said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Fight us. If you win I'll go back willingly, and accept any punishment from Konoha. But know one thing, if they say it's a death sentence, I will do anything to leave and go in search for him again." Sasuke said.

"Deal." Naruto said.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, knowing they had some unfinished business in their fights. Karin wanted to hurt Sakura, but she was not the fighting type and knew Sakura wanted to beat her too. So Suigestsu and Jugo was left with Kakashi. Karin couldn't stand the thought of Sasuke going back to Konoha and possibly getting together with Sakura, so she threw the first punch toward Sakura. Sakura immediately dodged and concentrated the chakra into her fist and punched her in the stomach, already knocking her out. Sasuke looked back to see Karin.

"Pathetic. Down already?" Sasuke said.

Naruto made clones and charged toward Sasuke. Sasuke looked back at Naruto and charged toward him with his sword. He slashed through each clone, and Naruto was behind him with rasengan. Sasuke quickly made chidori and charged toward Naruto. Chidori and Rasengan collided making them fly back hard, destryong 3 trees each. They slowly got up and started charging toward each other again.

"I won't lose to you Naruto!" Sasuke yelled.

"Me neither Sasuke!" Naruto said.

They clashed again and again hoping to resolve the fight they had waited so long for. Kakashi was standing still watching Suigestu and Jugo. The three had not moved an inch since the fights started.

"Man. Sasuke is popular." Suigestu said.

"He is the last, well one of the last Uchiha's after all." Kakashi said.

"Yeah yeah. Guess we should get this over with, eh Jugo?" Suigestu said.

Jugo said nothing as always. Suigestu pulled out his sword and got ready to attack. Jugo just stood still and watched what was going to happen between the two.

"Is that?.." Kakashi asked.

"It's the Kubikiri Bōchō. Formely Momochi Zabuza senpai's sword." Suigestu said.

"Where did you get that?" Kakashi asked.

"Sasuke took me to his grave and I took it." Suigestu said.

"You really shouldn't do that. Disrespecting his grave and taking his possession." Kakashi said.

"His? The 7 swords of the mist will be mine. They thought I wasn't able to one of them? They better think again." Suigestu said.

Suigestsu charged toward Kakashi with the sword. Kakashi jumped and quickly made a clone. His appeared behind him and threw a kunai. Suigestu quickly turned around and slashed him. The clone poofed and Kakashi slahsed him in the back. Meanwhile, Sakura looked at Karin and wondered if anything was going on between her and Sasuke. She doubted it but, he did recruit her on his own. Why couldn't it have been her? She's a medic ninja, a strong kunoichi, and brilliant. What was she missing? What did Karin have that she didn't? Karin slowly woke up.

"What is Sasuke-kun's plan?" Sakura asked.

"What?" Karin asked.

"His plan. I know it's to kill Uchiha Itachi. But how?" Sakura asked.

"Why should I tell you that?" Karin asked.

"You're right." Sakura said.

Sakura looked at the ground and then up at the sky. Then she looked at Karin. So many things had happened in just a matter of two years. How much they've changed, yet so many things have also stayed the same. Sakura quickly left to join Kakashi and Naruto, leaving Karin alone.

"What does that pink haired girl have that I don't? I know Sasuke cares for her. Despite what he says, I can sense it." Karin said.

Sakura ran over to help Kakashi first.

"What two vs 1? I find that unfair. Hey Jugo! Stop watching and start helping now." Suigestu said.

Jugo got up and walked over to Suigestu. He started to change in personality wise. His face grew twisted with violence and intent to kill.

"This is not good." Kakashi said.

"What should we do Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked.

"We can't leave without bringing Sasuke back. I guess we'll have to fight him." Kakashi said.

"Good luck with that. Jugo usually fights until he's done. Which is killing his opponent." Suigestu said.

"Shit. This is going to be difficult." Kakashi thought.

Naruto and Sasuke were still clashing, kunai to sword, sword to clone. They were both started to get tired.

"Are you going to admit that I am your equal now Sasuke!" Naruto said.

"You'll never be my equal!" Sasuke shouted.

Sasuke leapt to the rock wall and charged chidori. At the same time Naruto did the same, making a clone and forming his rasengan. They ran down the wall and to each other. Chidori and Rasengan collided making a huge blow and they fell back toward the rocks.

"Come back Sasuke! You know, if we keep going. We'll both die." Naruto said.

"I don't intend to die. Not before I kill him." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke! Revenge isn't everything! And if you still do want revenge, come back to Konoha. I'll help you. We'll all help you." Naruto said.

"I don't need anyone's help!" Sasuke shouted.

"Then why did you gather your teammates?" Naruto asked.

"Why did I gather my team mates? If I could do this myself why did I need them?" Sasuke thought.

Meanwhile, Kakashi and Sakura faced Jugo. Jugo's intent to kill and murderous looks did give Sakura the chills. Kakashi quickly used Sharingan and avoided his attacks. While he blocked Jugo's attacks, Sakura quickly punched him with her chakra infused fist and knocked him out.

"No way! You beat Jugo?" Suigestu said.

"Now it's your turn." Sakura said.

Suigestu charged toward Sakura, but then a water dragon collided into Suigestu making him fly back. Kakashi appeared behind him and kicked him to the ground. Suigestu let go of the sword due to the impact of hitting the ground. Kakashi picked up the sword and Sakura quickly knocked him out as well with a chakra infused tap.

"We should go help Naruto." Kakashi said.

Sakura nodded in agreement and they headed north for 5 miles. They found Sasuke and Naruto clashing. Sakura and Kakashi landed on the battlefield. Sasuke looked back at them which gave Naruto the perfect chance to hit Sasuke. Sasuke flew back toward the wall.

"We defeated them Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

"Now won't you keep your promise as a shinobi and go back with us. Or do we have to defeat you too?" Kakashi asked.

"They were defeated? Those weaklings!" Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke-kun. Please come back." Sakura pleaded.

Sasuke had no choice. He had to surrender and go back. He was almost out of chakra and the three of them could probaby beat them together in his current state.

"A deal is a deal." Sasuke said.

"Then you'll come back?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah.." Sasuke said.

Sakura ran toward them in happiness. She looked at Sasuke with tears in her eyes and hugged him. For the first time in two years, she was able to hug him once again. Without thinking Sasuke hugged her back, and Sakura blushed. Naruto grew wide-eyed.

"Hey teme! What do you think you're doing hugging Sakura-chan like that!" Naruto said.

"You wanna fight dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Bring it! I'll beat you!" Naruto said.

"Hey! No more fighting!" Sakura yelled.

Kakashi looked at his pupils. He reminsiced about Team 7 before Sasuke left. He smiled at the three of them.

"Maybe now things we'll be as it used to be." Kakashi said.


	5. The Plan, The Enemy, The Romance

Remember every 2 review or story alerts! So if you signed up for a story alert don't forget to review! :)

* * *

Naruto and Kakashi were walking ahead of Sasuke and Sakura. They walked side by side, looking away if the other caught their eye. They had been walking for five hours non stop and were getting tired.

"Oi! Naruto! Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura called.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Can we take a break? We've been walking for five hours, and my canteen is almost out." Sakura siad.

"Okay. A ten minute break. Everyone go refill their bottles." Kakashi said.

"Let's go Sakura-chan!" Naruto said.

Kakashi pulled on Naruto's collar pulling him back. He shook his head as Naruto understood that Sakura and Sasuke should have some time alone. Kakashi and Naruto went to find another river close by to give them their privacy. Sakura and Sasuke arrived at the river and filled their canteens.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

"Hn?" Sasuke asked.

"Let's go. You and me. Let's go find Itachi now." Sakura said.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Please. You and me together. We can go back to Konoha. I'll take the blame for whatever punishment they'll add to this. Please I want to help you. I always have. I always will." Sakura said.

"No. I won't let you take the blame for something that's my fault." Sasuke said.

"Then we'll take the blame together. Please Sasuke-kun. I know you can't be happy with going back to Konoha without fufilling the reason of why you left." Sakura said.

"How will we even be able to leave?" Sasuke asked.

"Clones." Sakura said.

"But they'll notice it." Sasuke said.

"Just try." Sakura said.

"Fine." Sasuke said.

"Kage Bunshin!" Sakura and Sasuke said.

"Let's go." Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded and they jumped across the river and past the trees. They concealed their chakra from being noticed. They ran for a good twenty miles in many directions so they would confuse them if they were ever caught and headed north. Naruto and Kakashi waited back at the waiting spot and the clones of Sakura and Sasuke appeared.

"You finished refilling your bottles?" Kakashi asked.

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura's clone said.

"Something seems off." Kakashi thought.

"Let's go to Konoha!" Naruto shouted.

"Don't shout like a baka, baka." Sasuke's clone said.

"What did you say?" Naruto shouted.

"Maybe I'm just imagining it." Kakashi thought.

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke and Sakura's clones left for Konoha. Sakura and Sasuke headed toward the Akatsuki base in hope of finding Itachi. Though they probably couldn't defeat all the Akatsuki members so they would have to find him alone. They found the base and snuck in and listened to their plan.

"We still need to get the nine tails." a man with spiky hair said.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the kyuubi's host, is not an easy target." Itachi said.

"Of course he isn't! Hn! It's the nine tails! We can't just send a two member team to go acquire it." Deidara said.

"That was just you that lost a partner. It was the fact that you're weak." Itachi said.

"Watch it Itachi! Don't make me kill you! Hn!" Deidara said.

"Like you could." Itachi said.

"What's that?" Deidara said.

"Calm down Deidara!" the man with spiky hair said.

"Naruto? Kyuubi?" Sakura whispered.

"So that's why he was after Naruto." Sasuke whispered.

"Who's after Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"I'll tell you later." Sasuke whispered.

"Find the nine tails! We're just a couple bijūs away from collecting all nine! Then everything will be complete." the man with spiky hair said.

"Hai!" seven members said.

Then all of a sudden all the Akatsuki members disappeared. Sasuke and Sakura ran out to the middle to see that there was not trace of them. Sasuke punched the wall in anger.

"Holograms. They're holograms! I was so close!" Sasuke said.

"Don't worry. You'll find him. And you'll defeat him. And then we'll go back home." Sakura said.

"Home. Can I even call Konoha my home anymore?" Sasuke said.

"Of course you can! Home is where your friends are, where your family is." Sakura said.

"Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Why do you still love me?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura looked in shock at Sasuke. He never asked her this. He never thought of her as close. He never did...right?

"You made me happier than anyone in the world. Just being by your side and helping you in any way made me happy. That was all I could do. I was weak. I couldn't stop it..."

Tears flowed down Sakura's cheeks. He put his hands on her cheeks and wiped her tears.

"It's okay Sakura. I never should have given into the thoughts of power and revenge." Sasuke said.

"But I shouldn't have just let you go that night. I should've held you back. Or at least... gone with you." Sakura said.

She looked at him, looking into his eyes. Sasuke looked back at her. He went closer and closer to her lips. Sakura closed her eyed and went on her toes and their lips touched. He put his hands on her waist as she put hers around his neck. Sakura could feel her heart beat faster and faster and thought it was going to pop out of her chest. Then all of a sudden a rock missed Sakura and they turned to see who threw it.

* * *

A/N: And I'll end it here! Who threw the rock? If you want pm me with your guesses and tell me if you want to know if you're right or wrong. :) Depending on the reviews I get, I may post another chapter up today!


	6. A Team Once Again?

Here's the next chapter! I changed the first chapter a little. I totally forgot that I put Sasuke in Akatsuki, but I realized it's not like that in the story. So if you want to please reread it? Or just that part since that's the only thing I changed. I don't know when it will be changed, so either reread it or put that in your memories! :P Please review so I know people are still reading this!

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura turned to see who threw the rock. It was Team Hebi. Karin was furious, Suigestu was smirking, and Jugo was expressionless.

"What the hell are you doing? Tricking Sasuke-kun and seducing him like that!" Karin accused.

"Me? Seduce Sasuke-kun? I don't need to seduce him to get him to like me." Sakura said.

She smirked at Karin and Karin threw a punch toward Sakura. Sakura caught her fist and looked at her. Karin threw another punch but Sakura caught that as well.

"You whore! You think you can steal Sasuke-kun away from me?" Karin asked.

"Me? A whore? Listen here you four eyed bitch. I'm not a bitch. I've been in love with Sasuke-kun since the academy. Even after he left, I didn't give up on him. I haven't done anything. And I didn't steal him from you. You never had him. Did he ever show the least bit of worry for you at all? You may not know it, or perhaps even care, but we do have history. He's always protected me. He's always cheered me up. And to this very day, I believe that he still cares about me and Naruto. Because if he never cared for us, why did he do these things? Why did he and Naruto become best friends?" Sakura said.

Karin cringed at how much Sakura was right. She clenched her fists in anger but held back since she didn't want to get beat once again. Karin looked at Sasuke who was looking at Sakura. Was he smiling? An actual smile? Sasuke noticed Karin and that turned back to his expressionless look.

"Must've imagined it.." Karin thought.

"And that give you more right for Sasuke-kun to be with you?" Karin asked.

It was Sakura's turn to flinch a little. Did that mean anything? Did their past mean anything at this point? But Sasuke kissed her. So that means that he feels something doesn't it?

"Well, we were kissing before you interrupted." Sakura answered smirking.

"That's it! I'm so sick of you!" Karin yelled.

Karin ran toward Sakura with a punch. Sakura also ran toward Karin. But in a flash, Suigestu and Jugo held Karin back while Sasuke held Sakura back.

"My, my. This has gotten interesting. Don't you think so Sasuke?" Suigestu asked.

"Karin. I will NEVER be with you. You are a tool in my plan to kill Itachi. Remember that." Sasuke said.

"What about her?" Karin asked.

"She's different." Sasuke said.

"How?" Karin asked.

"Stop asking me useless questions and be of use to me in finding Itachi!" Sasuke ordered.

"Y-Yes." Karin said.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura said.

"Sakura. If you're going to stay with us. Are you going to be a part of Team Hebi?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. I was willing to leave with you that night. And I'm still willing to be by your side." Sakura said.

"Ok then. We resume our search for Itachi. Now." Sasuke said.

"Hai!" they all said.

Team Hebi disappeared and started to travel north. They traveled for 8 hours before it got dark. They transformed into different people in case of being noticed. They checked into a hotel room. They each gotten their own room considering most of them did not get along. Each room was about 2 or 3 rooms apart, giving them somewhat of a privacy in case of a conversation, and was still very close to each other. After they had gotten something to eat they all went to each other's rooms. Karin knocked on Sasuke's door.

"Sasuke-kun?" Karin called.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Good night Sasuke-kun!" Karin said.

"Ok." Sasuke said.

Karin walked back into her room a bit disappointed. Ten minutes later, Sakura came out and knocked on Sasuke's door.

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked.

"It's me. Sakura." Sakura answered.

"Come in." Sasuke said.

Sakura opened the door. Sakura looked at Sasuke. Sasuke seemed like he had just come out of a shower. He was shirtless and she could see the water on his chest. She started to get red and Sasuke smirked at her. He pulled her in and shut the door.


	7. I Love You

Because the chapter was short, I decided to write another one! Please Read and Review!

* * *

**WARNING- A BIT LEMON AHEAD~READ AT OWN RISK~**

Sasuke started to kiss Sakura. He put her against the door and lifted her up. Sakura wrapped her legs around Sasuke's waist. They walked toward the bed, knocking a couple things down in the process, as they were heavily making out. Sakura took off her skirt and underwear with only the top half of her covered as Sasuke took his pants and boxers off. Sasuke put her on the bed starting to take off her shirt

"Do you want to do this?" Sasuke asked.

"I love you." Sakura said.

Sasuke crashed his lips on to hers. He took off Sakura's shirt and unhooked her bra and flung it across the room. He took one of her nipples and put it in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue, and then did the same to the other. Sakura moaned at the pleasure of the feeling.

"Sasuke. Take me." Sakura said.

Sasuke did as she said. He turned so he was on top of her. She could feel him entering down there, and whimpered a bit from the pain. He kissed her lips to distract her and once she was comfortable, he went in and out. She moaned in pleasure after the first couple of seconds. Then they started to go faster and faster. Sasuke kissed her stomach and slowly made his way up, playing with her breasts once again, kissing her neck, and then her lips. He licked her lips wanting an opening, and immediately Sakura opened her mouth to him and their tongues wrestled. Sakura put her hands in Sasuke's hair. When they were about done, they pulled away and stared at the ceiling. They were both a bit out of breath and didn't know what to say.

"I love you Sasuke." Sakura said.

"I love you too Sakura." Sasuke said.

Sasuke kissed Sakura again. They kissed and made love again and soon they fell asleep. Before they knew it, morning had come. Sakura woke up to see Sasuke watching her sleep.

"Good morning." Sasuke said.

"Good morning." Sakura said.

Sasuke kissed Sakura and she kissed back.

"Want another go before they get here?" Sasuke asked smirking.

"What if they hear us as they're coming?" Sakura asked.

"Oh well, I don't care." Sasuke said smirking.

"Ooo, dangerous and sexy." Sakura said seductively.

"You know, that makes me wanna do it again even more." Sasuke said.

Sakura got out of bed as Sasuke watched the back side of her head for the shower.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

She got to the door she turned toward him, Sasuke seeing everything once again.

"Are you coming or what?" Sakura asked seductively.

Sasuke got out of bed and walked over to her and kissed her. He opened the door and they walked in and shut it behind them. The water ran for a good half hour, and then they came back out with towels. Sasuke and Sakura started to get dressed for any minute, Suigestsu, Jugo, and Karin would find Sakura's room empty.

"You know, if I knew this was going to happen, I would've just gotten four rooms instead of five." Sasuke said.

"Next time we should get it on a completely different floor from the others." Sakura said.

"You're so sexy when you're smart." Sasuke said seductively.

Someone knocked on the door. Sakura and Sasuke looked at the door and then at each other. Their hairs were still wet and they would know something was up. But of course, Sakura would've love to have Karin come in and find out.

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked.

"It's us Sasuke." Suigestu said.

"Sasuke, dry our hair before they notice." Sakura whispered.

Sasuke performed a small Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu enough to dry their hair in those 10 seconds. Sakura and Sasuke picked up the stuff they knocked over, and they opened the door.

"What are you doing there with Sasuke?" Karin asked.

"We were discussing the plans on how to find and kill Itachi. If you guys are ready let's stop by a store and go search for him again." Sakura said.

"Since when do you give the orders?" Suigestu asked.

"Since I ran into Itachi a couple months back. Besides we do need supplies. So let's go." Sakura said.

Sakura walked out the door and started toward the elevator. Sasuke followed behind and Team Hebi behind him. They did their transformation jutsus before the elevator stopped and they got out. Sakura walked into the store and headed toward the medical supplies. Sakura grabbed herbs, cloth wraps, and then saw the pregnancy tests. She looked both sides before grabbing one. She quickly stuffed it deep down in the basket and headed for the register. Luckily, Team Hebi were still looking at supplies on the opposite side of the store. Sakura arrived at the register and paid for all the things. She stuffed the pregnancy test in the hidden part of her bag, so no one would come across it if they decided to look into it. Sasuke, Suigestu, Jugo, and Karin all paid for the supplies and they quickly left town. They undid their transformation and headed north once again. After a couple hours of traveling Karin suddenly stopped. The rest of the team stopped and looked at her.

"Why did you stop?" Sasuke asked.

"I feel chakras. There's two of them. They're headed this way, they're-" Karin stopped.

Karin couldn't help but smirk at who's chakras they were. They could take her back, but maybe even Sasuke's too. No, she would not let that happen.

"Who's are they Karin?" Sasuke asked.

"You're friends. The blonde and you're sensei." Karin said.

Sasuke and Sakura both looked shocked. They noticed the clones gone already? Were they out of time?

* * *

Done! Whoa! almost a thousand words! So people you better review!


	8. Engagement, Pregnant, Jealously

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other. Naruto and Kakashi were just seconds away. They had to defeat Itachi first! They just had to, there was no way Konoha was going to let him while he was on probation, or even worse. No. They wouldn't kill him.

"Sakura. Are you still skilled in genjutsu?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course I am! Do you have to ask?" Sakura said.

"Make a genjutsu quick. Just long enough for us to be untraceable again." Sasuke said.

"Got it." Sakura said.

Sakura quickly made some signs and the genjutsu started to form. Team Hebi quickly left in search for Itachi again.

* * *

Naruto and Kakashi were following Team Hebi and then Kakashi stopped.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Genjutsu." Kakashi said.

"I'll just quickly dispell it. Kai!" Kakashi said.

The genjutsu disappeared and they went on the search again. They ran and ran but it as too late. Their chakra traces were already gone. Naruto punched the tree in frustration and they had no choice but to head back to Konoha, unsuccessful, this time, without Sakura. Naruto looked straight ahead.

"You better take good care of her teme." Naruto thought.

With that, Naruto and Kakashi left and went back to Konoha.

* * *

Sakura stopped and then Team Hebi did as well.

"What is it Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"I think, they stopped. I think I can feel them heading back to Konoha." Sakura said.

"You can feel chakra?" Sasuke asked.

"Not well, just enough." Sakura answered.

"Then let's slow down a little. We still have about 10 hours till nightfall." Sasuke said.

After traveling for those 10 hours, they ended up in Takigakure, the Hidden Village of the Waterfall. After they all checked into their rooms they all went to a restraunt to eat. They ordered their food, and within ten minutes they got their orders. Sakura was about to her syrup-coated anko dumplings and umeboshi but then suddenly got sick. She ran into the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Sasuke, concerned, walked by the entrance of the girls' bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Sakura. Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Y-Yeah. I'm okay." Sakura responded.

Sakura got up, wiped her mouth, and flushed the toilet. She looked at herself in the mirror and put her hand on her stomach. She couldn't be pregnant. Not at sixteen. With Sasuke's baby. What would other people think? Her parents? Her friends? Sasuke? She was scared. She wasn't even married, let alone engaged. Was she and Sasuke even dating? He said he loved her and she loved him but, they never established if they were an item. How could that have happened? Sakura opened the door and saw Sasuke waiting for her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, but I-I'm not feeling too well, can I just meet you at the hotel?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke said.

Sakura left the restraunt and quickly went to the hotel room. She went into the bathroom, locked the door, just in case, and took out the pregnancy test. A few minutes later Sakura came out, and laid the pregnancy test on the sink. She waited a good 30 minutes, debating whether to look or not. In the end, she finally decided to look at the pregnancy test. There were two lines. She was pregnant. She held the pregnancy test in her hand, laid her other hand on her stomach, fell to her knees, and started to cry. She didn't know what to do. She could either keep the baby, and give birth at sixteen, or get an abortion. She hated to get an abortion. She always felt uncomfortable when girls came into the Konoha Hospital wanting an abortion. But she knew there was no other choice, she had to get an abortion. She didn't want Sasuke to worry about her, and if something were to happen, she would be the most vulnerable and that would bring their team down. Then, Sakura heard the door make the whir sound and open.

"Sakura? Are you here?" Sasuke asked.

"I-In here." Sakura said.

"Sakura! What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Sasuke asked.

"I..I.." Sakura stuttered.

Sasuke looked at what was in Sakura's left hand. It was a pregnancy test. There were two lines, Sasuke then realized Sakura was pregnant. With his baby. Sasuke hugged her while she cried in his chest.

"It's going to be okay." Sasuke said.

"I-I think I should get an abortion. It's going to slow us down and-" Sakura was cut off.

Sasuke grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Don't even think about an abortion! It won't slow us down. Do you want to keep the baby?" Sasuke asked.

"I do. But-" Sakura said.

"No buts. Then keep it." Sasuke said.

Sasuke put his hand on Sakura's stomach. His baby was in there. His flesh and blood. He was going to restore the clan. With the woman he loved.

"I love you Sakura." Sasuke said.

"I love you too Sasuke." Sakura said.

Sasuke kissed Sakura and took something out of his pocket. It was a black velvet box. Sasuke got down on one knee and opened up the box. It was beautiful diamond ring. Sakura looked at Sasuke wide-eyed.

"Sakura. I know we never really established whether were a couple, but I do love you. I have for a long time. I was just a fool and couldn't admit it. I should've asked you out when I first saw you at the academy when we were eight but I had too much pride, like I still do now. But now, Haruno Sakura. Will you marry me?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke...Yes!" Sakura said.

She tackled him to the floor and kissed him. He then put the ring on her finger and kissed her back. Sakura looked at the ring and at Sasuke. She and Sasuke were item. They were engaged. They loved each other.

"When did you buy this?" Sakura asked.

"While you were here. I passed by a jewelery store, and I saw the engagement rings. I knew I had that I would give it to you eventually, I just didn't know if it would be tonight." Sasuke told.

"Oh Sasuke. This is the happiest day of my life." Sakura said.

"Me too. Now, we're going to have to go a bit slower, we can't have something go wrong. I'll inform the rest of the team about this and then we'll go on a search again tomorrow morning." Sasuke said.

"Wait. I want to tell Naruto and Kakashi-sensei first." Sakura said.

"Okay." Sasuke said.

Sasuke made a couple signs and a bird appeared. Sakura quickly wrote a letter informing Naruto and Kakashi of their engagement, their baby, and that they promised they would be home soon. Sakura then opened the window and Sasuke let the bird out and they watched it fly to Konoha. There was a knock on the door and they opened it to find Team Hebi.

"Oh! You guys are here! Great! We have an announcement to make." Sakura said.

"What are you doing in Sasuke's room?" Karin asked.

"This is OUR room." Sakura said.

"WHAT?" Karin shouted.

"Stop it Karin." Sasuke said.

"What's the announcement Sasuke?" Suigestu asked.

Sasuke walked over to Sakura and put his arm around her waist. Sakura slightly blushed, and Team Hebi looked at Sasuke and then back at Sakura. Sasuke lifted up Sakura's hand and showed everyone the ring.

"We're getting married once we defeat Itachi." Sasuke said.

"Whooooaaaa! Sasuke! Nice! Didn't see it i you!" Suigestu congratulated.

"WHAT? YOU GUYS CAN'T GET MARRIED!" Karin shouted.

"Yes we can. And we are. Besides, you wouldn't want a father and a child to be separated do you?" Sakura asked.

"Ch-Child?" Karin asked.

Sakura put her free hand on her stomach and smiled.

"I'm pregnant. With Sasuke's baby." Sakura said.

"Damn Sasuke! Double congratulations." Suigestu said.

"No! No!" Karin shouted.

Karin ran off.

"Don't worry about her you two. You know how obssessed she was with you Sasuke." Suigestu said.

"I'm shocked you're taking this kind of well." Sakura said.

"Well, I have no reason to object to it. Besides, maybe now Sasuke won't be such a hard and cruel leader." Suigestu said.

"Actually, now I'm going to be even more strict. Now that Sakura's pregnant, no harm will come to her, meaning you, Jugo, and I will be very busy." Sasuke said.

"What about Karin?" Jugo asked.

"She'll just get in the way, most likely, you two will have to restrain her from trying to hurt Sakura." Sasuke ordered.

"Sure thing Sasuke." Suigestu said.

* * *

Meanwhile in Konoha...

"What?" Naruto shouted.

"W-what is it Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Sasuke and Sakura are getting married! And Sakura's pregnant!" Naruto blurted.

"What? Let me see that!" Ino said.

Ino grabbed the letter out of Naruto's hand and scanned the letter.

"It's true! They are! Oh my god!" Ino said.

"They sure are troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"That forehead girl better let me be her Maid of Honor!" Ino said.

"I thought you liked Sasuke." Shikamaru said.

"I have someone else in mind now." Ino said smiling at him.

"Hn?" Shikamaru said.

"I...I'm so happy for them." Naruto said smiling.

"What? I thought you liked Sakura." Ino said.

"Yeah, but after realizing what lengths Sakura will go for Sasuke, I think it's time I give up. Don't you?" Naruto asked.

Naruto, Ino, Hinata, and Shikamaru looked up at the sky wondering what was going on with Sakura and Sasuke right now. Hinata got up after finishing her ramen.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now. It's getting late. Bye everyone." Hinata said.

"Bye Hinata." Ino and Shikamaru said.

"I'll walk you." Naruto said.

Naruto and Hinata walked away leaving Ino and Shikamaru alone. Ino looked at Shikamaru and Shikamaru caught her looking at him so he turned.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Shikamaru, what do you think of a blonde girl who you've known for a long time and feel close to?" Ino asked.

"I think she's annoying. And so bossy. I can't stand her sometimes." Shikamaru said.

Ino flinched and then returned to her ramen.

"But I think she's also really strong and beautiful." Shikamaru said.

Ino turned to look at Shikamaru. Shikamaru put his hands on her hands and pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto walked Hinata her house.

"Th-thank you for walking me home N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Don't mention it." Naruto said.

Hinata was about to walk into her house and Naruto started to walk away. Hinata fiddled with her keys, and then, ran over to Naruto and he turned, then Hinata kissed Naruto. Naruto was shocked at first, but then he put his hands on her waist and kissed her back. Then, when they broke apart, Hinata ran to her front door, and unlocked the door. She took one last look at Naruto, blushed, and walked inside.

"I saw that Hinata-sama." Neji said.

"Eep!" Hinata said.

"You and Naruto?" Neji asked.

"Y-Yes. I like Naruto-kun!" Hinata said.

"I don't know if your father will be pleased." Neji said.

"What about you and Tenten?" Hinata asked.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Neji said.

"I know you like Tenten. Besides, I'm sure father would approve of both Naruto and Tenten." Hinata said.

Hinata then walked off to her room.

* * *

Sakura put on her pajams, and climbed into bed. Sasuke climbed in after her and put his arms around her stomach. Sakura put her hands on top of Sasuke's and they soon fell asleep. Someone was outside their door.

"It's not fair. Sasuke will be mine. Sakura will be taken out of the equation." a voice said.

She turned around and walked to her room, then she turned and looked at Sasuke and Sakura's room.

"Just you wait. Sasuke, you better say goodbye to Sakura and your baby." Karin said.

Karin then walked into her room and shut the door.


	9. Death or Death

Sorry this chapter took so long! Too much homeworkkkk!

* * *

Sakura and Team Hebi got up early morning to continue their search. Due to Sakura's pregnancy, Sasuke carried both their belongings, despite Sakura's refusal. Sakura kept insisting that she hold her own things.

"Sasuke. Just give it to me." Sakura said.

Sasuke stopped and soon Team Hebi stopped as well. Sasuke looked at Sakura with an irritated look.

"You guys go on ahead. I need to talk to Sakura. We'll catch up with you guys soon." Sasuke said.

Team Hebi then left leaving Sasuke and Sakura behind. When they were out of ear shot, Karin made a comment out loud without thinking.

"He's probably annoyed of her now." Karin sneered.

"I bet you 100 bucks, they're making out right... now." Suigestu said.

Karin glared at Suigestu and hoped that he was wrong.

* * *

Three minutes earlier...Sakura and Sasuke were talking under the tree.

"Sakura. Why do you have to have it your way? Why can't you listen to me?" Sasuke asked.

"What about you? You won't listen to me either and you're having it your way." Sakura said.

"I'm trying to help you. I'm trying to keep you safe so nothing happens to you or the baby." Sasuke said.

"But, I feel liked I'm such a burden to you. You're carrying my things, we can't travel as fast, and it just makes me feel like we're genin again." Sakura said.

Sasuke sighed and looked at Sakura. He loved this about Sakura. Her innocence and the way she worries more about other, even though at the moment, she's the one who's pregnant.

"Sakura. Let me do this for you. You've already done enough. You need to rest." Sasuke said.

Sasuke placed his hand on her stomach and looked at her.

"You need to keep this baby safe and healthy for us." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke..." Sakura said.

Sasuke put her back to the tree, put his hand on the tree trunk, and with his free hand put it on her back and moved her toward him as he kissed her. Sakura then put her arms around his neck. Soon, as Suigestu said, they started to make out. Sasuke licked Sakura's lips for an opening and Sakura opened as her tongue wrestled with Sasuke's. Then after a couple minutes, they stopped for air.

"We should start catching up now." Sasuke said.

"You like stopping when things just start heating up don't you?" Sakura said.

Sasuke then kissed her lips and moved to her neck as Sakura moaned. Sasuke then smirked and stopped.

"I'm pretty sure I start heating things up. Besides, it was me who got things heated up that night." Sasuke said.

"And who's complaining about that night?" Sakura asked.

"Just making sure you know." Sasuke said.

"Let's go, or else they'll start think something's up." Sakura said.

With that they ran to catch up. Suigestu, Karin, and Jugo noticed their chakras and slowed down so they could catch up.

"Hey Sasuke. Getting some more action eh?" Suigestu asked.

"It's nothing like that Suigestu." Sasuke said.

"Really? Alright then." Suigestu said still thinking that something happened/

Suigestu looked at Karin and could see her getting irritated and angrier by Suigestu's questions and comments.

_"I was supposed to be the one that Sasuke loved. I was supposed to be the one carrying his child. It was supposed to be me!" Karin thought._

_"I still can't believe I'm carrying Sasuke's baby. I can't believe Sasuke loves me. I can't believe we're engaged..." Sakura thought._

_"I can't believe I really ended up with Sakura after all these years. I can't believe she's carrying my baby. I can't believe I'm starting to love again after these years." Sasuke thought._

_"Heh. Karin's really getting pissed off. This is entertaining. Sakura pregnant. And now Sasuke is all about protecting her. I wonder how long it will take for Karin to do something crazy. Oh well, no matter what, I gotta follow with whatever Sasuke says. After all, if anything happened to Sakura, he'd probably try to break my neck." Suigestu thought._

"Wait! I feel trace of chakra. It's 20 miles! It's coming fast!" Karin said.

Everyone stopped getting in their positions. Sasuke put his arm in front of Sakura with his sword in his other hand.

"It's here!" Karin said.

She pointed right in front and they saw the figure. It was Kabuto! But something was different about him, part of his face was snake-like...like.. Orochimaru! Sakura gasped at the sight.

"W-what happened to you?" Sakura asked.

"I have given my body to Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said.

"What are you doing here Kabuto?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, Sasuke-kun, I have heard that a certain baby is forming in a certain pink haired girl." Kabuto said.

Kabuto then looked over at Sakura grinning with a crazy look on his face. Sasuke pulled Sakura closer to him with his arm and gribbed his sword even tighter.

"Leave. NOW. Kabuto." Sasuke warned.

"Or what Sasuke-kun? You'll try to kill me like you did with Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked.

"I WILL kill you if you lay a finger on Sakura." Sasuke threatened.

"Nice threat Sasuke-kun, but-" Kabuto said.

He disppeared within that second and then Sakura was under his grasp and he held a kunai to her throat.

"It seems like that threat won't work." Kabuto said.

"LET. HER. GO." Sasuke threatened angrily.

Sakura filled her fist with chakra and was ready to punch Kabuto.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Sakura-chan," Kabuto said pulling the kunai closer. "I could slit your throat faster than you could punch me."

"What do you want Kabuto?" Sasuke asked.

"What Orochimaru-sama wanted, the Sharingan." Kabuto said.

"Don't do it Sasuke. It's not worth it.." Sakura said.

"Okay. But let me defeat Itachi first." Sasuke said.

"Good boy. We'll meet again then." Kabuto said.

Kabuto threw Sakura to the ground and then disappeared. Sasuke ran over to Sakura.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm fine. But, are you crazy? You can't to that. You'll die!" Sakura said.

"Sakura. I never said that I had to be alive to see the revival of the Uchiha clan." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke! Don't be crazy! We can figure something out. You can't do that." Sakura said.

"For now, this is what we're going to do. This is what we decided. End of discussion." Sasuke said.

Sasuke resumed their search, and Sakura just followed behind a little, lost in her thoughts. Sasuke can't give up his life for her. She wouldn't allow that. She would find a way to defeat Kabuto before he laid a finger on Sasuke. There was no way after all this she was just going to let him die for her. No matter what she had to do, she was not going to let Sasuke die after defeating Itachi to save her and their baby.


	10. A New Alliance!

After the meeting with Kabuto, Team Hebi decided to pitch camp near the lake. No one had said a word since the incident with Kabuto. Sakura wanted to tell Sasuke that he doesn't have to die. He can't die. She tried to tell him anything to get him to change his mind while they found a place to pitch camp.

"Sasuke. If you're dead, there'll be no reason for me to live. Don't even think about giving up your life for us." Sakura said.

"Listen to me Sakura. It doesn't matter if I'm dead to Konoha. I'm a missing nin. If they execute me, they'd be thrilled getting rid of a traitor." Sasuke said.

"I won't let you die. If you die, then I die." Sakura said.

"Don't be crazy. They all care about you there Sakura. They need you. Besides, our baby needs you. You can't do that just for me." Sasuke said.

"And you can't die just for us. They care about you too. The rookie nine, and Lee-san's team. We all care about you. I promise you, they won't let you die as well." Sakura said.

"How could they? After what I did to all of them." Sasuke said.

"Because, we understand. We are your friends. No matter what happens Sasuke. We'll always be there for you. The day you left we still tried to bring you back. Till our deaths we'll keep trying." Sakura said.

"How do you know the right things to say?" Sasuke said smiling.

Sasuke put his hands around her waist and Sakura puts her arms around his neck. They got close so their foreheads touched. Sakura started giggling and then Suigestu ruined the moment.

"We're still here." Suigestu said.

"And?" Sasuke asked.

Sasuke then put his lips to Sakura's and they kissed. Suigetsu laughed, and Karin stomped off into the forest. Sakura and Sasuke pulled away and Sakura blushed.

"Sasuke. Karin stormed off again." Jugo said.

"Leave her alone. She'll be back." Sasuke said.

Sakura looked off into the forest. Sasuke, Suigestu, and Jugo decided planning what they would do in the morning. Sakura, against her better judgement, went to go talk to Karin. Karin had her back against the tree. Sakura saw Karin and started to walk up to her, at that moment, Karin noticed Sakura's chakra and turned around.

"What do you want?" Karin asked.

"I want to talk to you." Sakura said.

"Why?" Karin asked.

"Because, I know we got on the wrong foot, and everything from there got worse. I know you like Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Why did you have to come?" Karin asked.

"Because, I love Sasuke with all my heart. Ever since we were kids. And that love grew when we became on the same genin team." Sakura said.

"What are you trying to do here?" Karin asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to tell you that Sasuke and I have so much history together, and...well... even if I had to die to bring Sasuke back to Konoha, I would. Can we just start new. Be friends? Or at least allies I guess. For Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Karin asked suspiciously.

"I just said why. I want to be friends or allies." Sakura said.

"Until Itachi is dead." Karin said.

"Until Itachi is dead." Sakura agreed.

Sakura then turned around and left back to camp. Karin went back to leaning against the tree. She felt another chakra signal coming her way, and got ready to attack.

"I know you're here! Come out!" Karin said.

A shadowy figure came out of the bushes. He had a cloak on, and Karin couldn't see his face because it was night time. He got closer and closer and stood right in front of Karin. The moon then shone on his face and Karin gasped.

"Kabuto..." Karin said.

"Hello, Karin. It's been a while hasn't it?" Kabuto said.

"What do you want?" Karin asked.

"What you want. Uchiha. But I'll settle for Itachi." Kabuto said.

"Forget it. I'm not helping you." Karin said.

Karin turned to walk back toward the camp. But then Kabuto said something that caught her attention.

"What if I said I could help you make Sakura disappear and then Sasuke will be all yours, but of course, you'll have to help me get Itachi's body after Sasuke kills him, unless Itachi kills Sasuke." Kabuto said.

"What?" Karin asked.

"It's quite simple. Since now that you're 'friends' with Sakura, get close to her, and then one day when I notify you, bring her out to a certain location, which I will inform you at the same, and then I'll kill her. I'll make it look like an accident, she fell into the river and the current was too strong, and then she was caught in the waterfall, and the impact of the water and lack of oxygen killed her, along with the sharp rocks at the bottom. And then you'll comfort Sasuke and he'll get close to you. Then when he kills Itachi, I'll take his body." Kabuto said.

"How do we know this will work?" Karin asked.

"Because, Orochimaru-sama's plans always work." Kabuto said.

Karin looked at Kabuto and thought over the plan. What if she was to gets caught? What if it doesn't go according to plan? But, she and Sasuke may be together. She had to do it for that chance. This may be her last chance.

"I'll do it." Karin said.

"Good girl." Kabuto said.

Kabuto turned around and started walking away.

"Wait! How will you contact me?" Karin asked.

"You'll see." Kabuto said.

With that, Kabuto disappeared. Karin decided to head back to camp. Suigestu was tending to the fire, and Jugo was helping. Sakura was cooking food, and Sasuke set the table. Everyone noticed Karin and she sat down on the log by the fire.

"So Karin. You and Sakura are going to be friends or at least allies now?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Karin said.

"Good. You better keep to that." Sasuke said.

10 minutes later, dinner was ready. Everyone ate in silent, and then they washed and went to their tents. Karin couldn't sleep. What with, Suigestu's snoring in the tent over, and Sakura's giggling in the tent on the othe side. She didn't even want to think about what those two were doing. Karin finally fell asleep after putting the pillow on her head.

* * *

In Sakura and Sasuke's tent...

"Sasuke, hehe stop. They're like 5 feet away from us." Sakura said.

"That makes it even more fun." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, I'm already pregnant. Why don't we wait for that _after_ the baby's born." Sakura said.

"Fine." Sasuke said.

"But there's nothing wrong with making out with your shirt off." Sakura said. _(A/N: yes this is from Secret Life of the American Teenager. Tweaked a little, but from there haha.)_

"Just mine?" Sasuke asked.

"Just yours." Sakura said.

"Fine then." Sasuke said.

Sakura took Sasuke's shirt off and their kissed. Sasuke licked her lips for an opening and she opened. Their tongues wrestled and their hands in each other's hair. After a while, they fell asleep. Sasuke held Sakura close to him, with her head on his chest.


	11. Change Of Plans

Hello everybody! I'm back with a new chapter! :) Sorry it's been hectic these two weeks! Tests and quizzes and homework :P haha. This chapter will kinda be boring but I promise I'll make the next one more exciting!

* * *

Karin was in the forest, walking around, and a strange, hooded figure was walking up to her. Karin grabbed her kunai getting ready to attack, and then the strange, hooded figure got closer. He pulled his hood down and Karin put away her kunai. It was Kabuto.

"Surpised?" Kabuto asked.

"Are we going to kill her already?" Karin asked.

"No, I am simply in your dreams." Kabuto answered.

Karin looked somewhat shocked. Dreams? He was in her dreams? Then she's not really in the forest? Kabuto led her toward the end of a forest. There was a bright light and then they appeared inside a house. Karin looked around the house. It was a pretty house, white walls, nice backyard with a pool, and a big kitchen.

"Where are we?" Karin asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha's house." Kabuto said.

"W-What? Who's the Mrs?" Karin asked.

Sasuke came into the living room and was followed by two people. One kid, and a teenager. The teenager looked 15, almost like Sasuke does now, short black hair, tall, black eyes. The little kid looked as if she was 10 years old. She had short black hair, about the length of her shoulder, and green eyes. Wait... green eyes?

"Sasuke-kun! Akiko! Hikaru!" a voice called.

"That voice..." Karin said.

Sakura came out of the kitchen with three lunch boxes in her hands. The three walked to her and grabbed their lunch.

"Thank you mommy!" Akiko said.

"Thanks mom." Hikaru said.

"Your welcome dears." Sakura said.

"Thanks Saku." Sasuke said.

Sasuke kissed her.

"I've got a mission so I'll be back in a couple days." Sasuke said.

"Alright Sasuke, be careful!" Sakura said.

Karin grabbed Kabuto by the collar. She was angry, hurt, and confused. What was Sasuke doing with Sakura? In a house? With two kids? That should be her! Not Sakura!

"What's going on? Why are you showing me this?" Karin demanded.

"This is what's going to happen, if Sakura lives and they defeat Itachi. They go back to Konoha, get married, she gives birth to her current pregnant child, and then has another child. Their wedding is marvelous. Very classy and beautiful. Sasuke really is rich with all the money he had received after the massacre of the clan. Would you like to see?" Kabuto asked smirking.

"Enough! I said I'd help you didn't I? Why are you doing this?" Karin asked.

"To make sure you don't back out at any point." Kabuto said.

"I won't. I won't back out." Karin said, she fought back the tears.

"Very well then." Kabuto said.

Suddenly, there were back in the forest again.

"Now remember. A deal's a deal. You'll get Sasuke, just leave me Itachi's body." Kabuto said.

"Alright..." Karin said.

Kabuto disappeared and Karin woke up. She got out of her tent and looked around. Jugo was by the fire, while Sasuke was drinking tea and Sakura was cooking. Suigetsu was nowhere to be found, but he was probably sleeping. Karin sat by the fire across from Jugo. She sneaked a peek at Sasuke. Everytime she saw Sasuke with Sakura she was hurt. She tried so hard to get his heart, and yet, one girl comes along and he's all her's. She couldn't belive it.

"Karin." Sakura said.

"Huh? What?" Karin asked.

"Can you go wake up Suigestu? We have to quickly eat and clean up and be on the search again in two hours." Sakura said.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Karin said.

"Thanks." Sakura said.

Karin unzipped Suigestu's tent and kicked his foot. Suigetsu just rolled to the other side.

"Suigestu...wake up." Karin said.

Suigestu didn't move.

"Suigestu! Wake up!" Karin said.

Once again Suigestu didn't stir. Karin then kicked him in the side and Suigestu woke up with a jolt.

"What the fu-! What are you doing in here?" Suigestu shouted.

"Get up! We have to eat, clean up, and then be on the search again in two hours, or so that's what she says." Karin said.

"Ugh. Okay. I'll be out. Get out first." Suigestu said.

"Gladly." Karin said.

Karin left his tent and sat across from Sasuke and Sakura. She stole looks at Sasuke. She wanted to be the one sitting next him. That would be impossible with Sakura in the picture. She had to get Sakura away from Sasuke. Suigestu then came out of his tent and sat down. They all ate in silent and packed up. After making sure they had everything, Sasuke burned the tents. If anyone was to come across it, they wouldn't know who it was and would be able to find them.

"Someone's coming! I feel 4 chakra levels!" Karin said.

Team Hebi stopped and got ready to attack. Four people stood in front of them. It was...Naruto, Ino, Hinata, and Shikamaru!

"Naruto? Shikamaru?" Sasuke said.

"Ino? Hinata-san?" Sakura asked.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"We came to check up on Sakura." Ino said.

"And we're going to help you Sasuke." Naruto said.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"What?" Ino, Shika, and Hina asked.

"I should've told you guys, but Sasuke. I'm going to help you." Naruto said.

"Help me? How?" Sasuke asked.

"When I have ever not came to the rescue?" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke smirked and Naruto held his fist out. Naruto grinned and Sasuke and Naruto clashed fists.

"I'm in too." Ino said.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"I'm your best friend. Of course I'm going to help you!" Ino said.

"I-I guess I-I'm in t-too." Hinata said.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata looked at Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked up at the sky, then at them, and then sighed.

"Man, this is troublesome. I'll help." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah!" Ino and Naruto shouted.

"Oh by the way! You're getting married! And you're pregnant?" Ino asked.

"Yeah! We have so much to catch up on!" Sakura said.

Ino and Sakura started to start traveling again with the rest of them following behind. Sakura informed Ino about Sasuke and the baby and Ino informed Sakura about Shikamaru.

"So who's going to be your maid of honor? Someone you've known since you were ten? Someone with gorgeous blonde hair?" Ino asked.

"Hmm, I don't know. I haven't decided yet." Sakura said.

"What?" Ino asked.

"Of course it's going to be you!" Sakura said.

"It better be!" Ino laughed.

After three hours of traveling, Sakura stopped to get water by the river. Karin also said she wanted to fill her canteen and followed her to the river. Karin could feel her heart beating as the plan was about the be executed. Five minutes earlier.

_"Karin." a voice said._

_"What?" Karin asked._

_"I didn't say anything." Sakura said._

_"It's me Karin. Kabuto. I'm in your head." Kabuto said._

_"What is it?" Karin asked._

_"We will execute the plan now." Kabuto replied._

_"What?" Karin asked._

_"I am here. Quickly disappear." Kabuto said._

Flashback over. Karin disappeared and Kabuto appeared behind Sakura.

"Hello. Sakura-chan." Kabuto whispered.

Sakura felt shivers down her spine. She turned around and Kabuto gagged her mouth. Sakura tried to scream and kicked to get out of his grip. Sakura finally got out of his grip, but then landed her head on a rock and fell unconsious. Blood started to run out of her head.

"Stupid girl. Hm, maybe she'll be of some use to me instead." Kabuto said.

Kabuto picked her up and disappeared. Karin arrived back at the group

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know. I thought she as right behind me." Karin lied.

Sasuke pushed past Karin and ran toward the river. Everyone followed right behind him. Then Sasuke saw it, the rock that Sakura fell on. There was blood and Sasuke's eyes grew wide and turned to Karin. Sasuke's Sharingan whirled as he glared at Karin. Karin stiffened as she saw the whirls of the Sharingan.

"Karin. Where. Is she?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh my god! Sakura!" Ino shouted.

"I-I don't know. Maybe she tripped and fell." Karin said.

"Don't you lie to me!" Sasuke said!

"I-I-I swear!" Karin stuttered.

"Sasuke calm down. We have to think about this calmly." Shikamaru said.

"Don't tell me to be calm!" Sasuke shouted.

"That better be true. Karin or else." Sasuke said.

"Where could she be?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke noticed the blood drops. Sasuke ran toward the trail and the rest of them quickly followed.

"Sakura. Please be okay." Sasuke thought.


	12. That Wasn't The Plan

To everyone who thought I was rushing it. Well yeah... it was like 3 weeks and I haven't posted anything so I just did... Just read this. -_-' I shortened the previous chapter well, 1. because I wanted to, and 2. It was already like over 1600 characters long. Which is the longest so far, and I thought people would want it faster. Whatever so yeah. Just read this chapter. Well, because I don't know how the whole Orochimaru/Kabuto thing works I just made it like Zetsu. LOL.

* * *

Sakura woke up in a stone, cold room. She looked around and saw the room. She heard footsteps and hid under the bars of the door. The footsteps just in front of the room.

"Sakura-san. I know you're under the bars." Kabuto said.

Sakura quickly jumped up and tried to stab a kunai through the space between the bars but failed. Kabuto grabbed Sakura's wrist.

"What do you want with me?" Sakura asked.

"Well, the initial plan was to kill you, but, it shouldn't have been that easy to capture you. Why did you let me capture you?" Kabuto asked.

"I knew you were up to something. I wanted to know what. So tell me." Sakura said.

"Why don't you fix the wound on the side of your head?" Kabuto said.

Sakura touched her head and chakra flowed to her hand healing her wound. Then she put her hand over her stomach, checking how the baby was.

"Don't worry. The baby isn't harmed." Kabuto said.

Sakura took her hand off her stomach, and looked at Kabuto.

"For now at least. We won't know what will happen after this." Kabuto said.

"For now? This? What are you talking abou-"

Suddenly, she was in a genjutsu and kunais flew toward her and cut sides of her body and a kunai hit her forehead. She fell to her knees and started shaking.

"Th-This is just like the Ch-Chunin exams." Sakura said.

She remembered what happened after the genjutsu. Sasuke saved her from real flying kunais whch would have killed her, but this time Sasuke wasn't here to save her. When the genjutsu was done Orochimaru's head appeared and it headed straight toward her. Sakura couldn't move and grabbed a kunai. She then stabbed her knee and jumped out of the way.

"My, my. Isn't this a replay of events. But Sasuke-kun should be here." Orochimaru's voice said.

"The same thing WON'T happen to me." Sakura said.

"We'll see about that." Orochimaru said.

Sakura threw a kunai toward Kabuto which Kabuto caught easily and flicked to the floor. Sakura cursed under her breath and she filled her fist with chakra and punched the door. The door crumbled to the floor, and then Kabuto threw a kunai and hit her shoulder. As Sakura grabbed her shoulder, Orochimaru's head appeared. It came so fast Sakura didn't even have time to react. Then it happened, he bit her on the neck, and it appeared, the curse seal, but her's was pink. Sakura screamed and put her hand on her neck, and then just passed out.

"So Orochimaru-sama, why did you want to give her the curse seal?" Kabuto asked.

"She will be of great use to me." Orochimaru said.

"How so?" Kabuto asked.

"All in good time Kabuto." Orochimaru said.

* * *

Team Hebi came to a stop as the blood trail stopped. There was no sign of footsteps it just stopped.

"Karin, do you feel any chakra signals?" Sasuke asked.

"No." Karin lied.

There were in fact 2 chakra signals. Right down below them, she could tell they were Sakura and Kabuto's chakras. She wanted to go down there and ask Kabuto what he was doing. But then, they would find out that Karin was in on the plan. That it was her fault. Sasuke would never forgive her.

Meanwhile, down below, Sakura started to wake up.

"Just in time. Sasuke-kun is right above us." Kabuto said.

"You better not do anything to hurt him, or I will-" Sakura was cut off.

"Or what? You'll punch me with your inhuman strength? But then again, your chakra levels are very low at the moment. I don't know how long you can even stay awake." Kabuto asked.

"Why? Why did Orochimaru give me the curse seal?" Sakura asked.

"Even I do not know." Kabuto said.

Back up above.

"We're going to split up. If anyone finds any trace of Sakura and her kidnapper, light a smoke bomb. Got it?" Sasuke said.

"Got it." Team Hebi said.

Everyone split up and Karin stayed where she was. She looked down at the ground. In there, Sakura was there. Kabuto was there. She searched for an entrance, and found it, a cave covered in vines. Karin entered and followed the chakra traces to Kabuto and Sakura.

"Look who's here." Kabuto said.

"K-Karin?" Sakura said.

"This wasn't the plan Kabuto." Karin said.

"P-Plan? What plan? What's going on here?" Sakura asked.

"Isn't it simple? I 'kill' you, and then I get Uchiha Itachi's body." Kabuto said.

"You're sick!" Sakura yelled.

"This is what the ninja world is. A sick, cruel world. I'm surprised you don't remember what happened to you." Kabuto said.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

All of a sudden a crash was heard. There in the smoke came out Sasuke, Suigestu, and Jugo.

"Karin! Why didn't you light the bomb?" Sasuke asked.

"I-I. Uh." Karin stammered.

"Just in time. I was just about to tell what happened to Sakura. That one night, four years ago. It was dark." Kabuto said.

"H-How do you k-know about that?" Sakura asked.

"What are you talking about Kabuto? What happened that night Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakura went on a solo mission. Shortly after you disappeared. I would say two months? Being a genin, she didn't have her inhuman strength yet. Do you remember Sakura-chan?" Kabuto said.

"How do you know about that night?" Sakura asked.

"Because, those 'drunk civillians' were under my orders." Kabuto said.

"Y-You ordered them t-to do that to me?..You-you're sick!" Sakura screamed.

"No. I simply said torture and get information. I never ordered them to drug you. To do _those_ things." Kabuto said.

Sasuke punched Kabuto in the face. His Sharingan whirled as Kabuto wiped the blood from his face.

"Suigestu, Jugo, Karin, take Sakura out of here." Sasuke ordered.

"But Sasuke-" Karin started.

"I said NOW!" Sasuke ordered.

Sakura fell to her knees screamed as she put her hand on her shoulder. Suigestu moved her hand and saw the curse mark.

"N-No way. This can't be it." Suigestu said.

"What are you doing? Go!" Sasuke said.

"She has the curse mark..." Suigestu said.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. She does indeed. Orochimaru-sama said she will be of some use to him. I cannot disobey Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said.

"You're fucking crazy!" Sasuke shouted.

Suigetsu carried Sakura, and Jugo and Karin followed behind. When Sasuke sensed that they were out, he attacked Kabuto. He swung his sword toward his side. Kabuto dodged, and disappeared. Sasuke turned around, and saw Kabuto at the exit.

"We will not fight here Sasuke-kun. Not now. Another time." Kabuto said.

With that, Kabuto left. Sasuke chased after him, but it was too late, Kabuto had already disappeared. Sasuke in anger, charged his sword with Chidori and attacked the base, making it crumble to the ground in millions of pieces. Sasuke then went to go find Sakura and Team Hebi. He turned on his Sharingan and scanned the area, when he saw four different chakra traces, he followed it. When he found them, Sakura was still putting her hand over the curse seal and shaking. Sasuke walked over to Sakura and put his hand on her cheek.

"Sakura. Tell me what happened. What was Kabuto talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"I-I can't." Sakura said.

"Yes you can. I'm here. You can tell me." Sasuke said.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke. That night, she dug that part so deep in her mind she didn't even think about it in years. So many years. It had been so many years since the incident.

* * *

The next chapter should be up today. If not sometime tomorrow perhaps? :) I know there probably should've been a fight, but then I would have to write more.. Haha :P So just bear with me pleaase!


	13. That Night

Thank you everybody for the reviews! :) Hope you enjoy this chapters! Because it's winter break I'll try to make up for the time! By giving out more chapters these 2 weeks ^^

* * *

"That night. I was coming back to Konoha from a mission. It was a simple mission. I was just to escort a kid to Hidden Rock Village." Sakura said.

_Flashback_

_"It's getting late, er the closest town is the Hidden Grass Village." Sakura thought._

_Sakura started heading toward the village. She saw two drunk guys and decided to go around them, but they grabbed her wrist._

_"Hey you pretty girl. Wanna come have a drink with us?" the guy asked._

_"Uh. I'm not old enough to drink. I really should get going. If you would just..." Sakura said._

_"Come on. Just one drink. It won't kill you." the other guys said._

_"I really must be going. It's getting late." Sakura said._

_"Hey Tatsuya. She's a Konoha kunoichi." the guy said._

_"Konoha ninja eh? This will be fun. Don't you think so Takeshi?" Tatsuya said._

_"Of course." Takeshi said._

_"Hey! Let me go! I'll scream and people will start coming!" Sakura warned._

_"Go ahead and try." Tatsuya said._

_Takeshi pushed a pressure point and Sakura passed out. When she awoke she found herself handcuffed to a bed. She moved her wrist trying to break free. Then two guys came in the room._

_"Finally awake eh?" Takeshi said._

_"What do you want with me?" Sakura yelled._

_"We just need some information. On Konoha." Tatsuya said._

_"I won't talk! I'm not a traitor!" Sakura said._

_"Takeshi, I'll take care of this. Go and report it to sensei that I got this." Tatsuya said._

_"Okay brother." Takeshi said._

_With that Takeshi left the room. Tatsuya locked the door and got a chair and set in front of the bed and sat in it. He just looked at Sakura. Sakura kept trying to break free of the cuffs._

_"Don't bother. They drain chakra." Tatsuya said._

_"I won't tell you anything!" Sakura screamed._

_Tatsuya got up and pulled out a kunai and climbed onto the bed. Sakura retreated back. He only came closer and closer to Sakura._

_"If you do me a favor then I'll make up some information and give it to my brother and my sensei." Tatsuya said._

_"What's that?" Sakura asked._

"_You're prettier than all my girlfriends. Better body. I haven't had any pleasure in a long time." Tatsuya said._

_Tatsuya put his hand on Sakura's leg and started moving his hand up. Sakura immediately kicked him away._

_"Now now. Don't be so hard to get." Tatsuya said._

_"Get away from me!" Sakura yelled._

_"This will all be over soon." Tatsuya said._

_He got rope and tied up her feet as well. He got the kunai and slashed a part of her dress above her breast. Sakura screamed and felt so hopeless. He ripped off her dress. He grabbed her breast and moved closer. He unzipped his pants and Sakura knew where this would go. She would lose her virginity to someone she wasn't in love with. Someone she had no way of saying no to. She just hoped that somehow it wouldn't happen. Then a crash was heard. And then the door busted open. Naruto came in and saw Sakura tied and the guy with his fly open. Naruto grabbed the guy and punched him and threw him to the wall. Naruto made a clone and quickly made a rasengan and hit the guy making him fly through 3 walls. Naruto hurried over to Sakura and cut the cuffs and gave her his jacket to wear. Sakura put on the jacket, climbed onto his back and started crying on Naruto's shoulder. Kakashi had killed the other guy and they left._

_Flashback ends_

"Sakura. I-I can't believe something like that happened to you." Sasuke said.

"I was so scared. I put that far back in my memory. I can't believe Kabuto was behind it." Sakura said.

"I'm going to kill him. I'll kill him Sakura." Sasuke said.

"You found her!" Ino shouted.

Ino hugged Sakura. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Hinata followed behind.

"Oh my god. Are you okay?" Ino asked.

"I will be. Oh Ino I'm so happy to see you right now!" Sakura said.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Naruto asked.

"I will be Naruto. Don't worry." Sakura said.

"What happened?" Shikamaru asked.

"Kabuto kidnapped me. He...he..." Sakura said.

"What? He what?" Shikamaru asked.

"Gave me the curse seal.." Sakura whispered.

"The curse seal?" Ino, Shika, and Hinata asked.

"It's Orochimaru's technique." Sasuke said.

"I thought that snake bastard was dead already." Naruto said.

"Well, since Kabuto fused bodies with him he still has the power I guess." Sasuke said.

"Wait. But something's different about her's. It looks like your's Sasuke, but it's pink." Suigestu said.

"It's pink? Karin do you know anything about this?" Sasuke asked.

"No, this is the first anything like this has happened." Karin said.

"What could this mean?" Ino asked.

"Something is defininlty going to be different. It may have some of the same effects as Sasuke's, but we have no idea until it's activated. I guess we're just going to have to wait and see." Karin said.

Sakura put her on her shoulder where the curse seal was. She had no idea what would happen. If it was like Sasuke's it could easily be stopped. At least she hoped.


	14. Curse Seal Activated

Hello everybody! I'm so glad I got good reviews so quickly! And because it's the lovely holiday winter season! Here's my present to you! Another chapter! ^^ Enjoy!

* * *

Everyone started traveling again in the search for Itachi. Then maybe, just maybe. Sasuke will be able to come home. If Sasuke isn't able too, then Sakura would just disappear with Sasuke. They would first have a beautiful wedding with friends and family, and then disappear into a different village, and then give birth to a baby boy or girl. It has been about 3 months since Sakura had been pregnant. Her stomach has starting to show a little. Sakura knew that soon, she would have to stay behind, or drag the others down. They had to find Itachi fast. Sakura had to visit a hospital eventually, but since she was a medic nin, she already knew how to take care of herself. She was scared that if and when the curse seal activate that it might harm the baby.

"I feel... a team coming towards us!" Karin said.

"What do we do?" Suigestu asked.

"Should we do an ambush?" Ino asked.

"First, let's hide until we can figure out who are captors are." Shikamaru said.

"Good idea. Disperse!" Sasuke said.

Everyone split and up in trees and behind bushes. The team stopped in the middle and looked around. The team was made up of 2 boys and 1 girl. The headband on their foreheads said that they were from the Hidden Grass Village. The guys turned their heads toward Sakura's direction and then she saw their faces. It...it was Takeshi and Tatsuya! How? They couldn't be alive. Not after a rasengan and Kakashi's chidori! They couldn't possibly be alive! Naruto also saw their faces and impulsively jumped out of his hiding spot and appeared in front of them.

"You bastards! How the hell are you alive?" Naruto yelled.

"Well well well, if it isn't the blonde ninja that killed me." Tatsuya said.

"Is your sensei here too? I would love to get some payback." Takeshi said.

"Nope, just me." Naruto said.

"Who are they?" the girl asked.

"He's that ninja that saved that pink kunoichi that one time." Takeshi said.

"You better not get your asses kicked this time." the girl said.

"Don't worry Leiko. We won't fail Kabuto-san again." Takeshi said.

"Hmm..." Tatsuya said.

Tatsuya walked toward Sakura's hiding spot. Naruto charged toward him, but Takeshi appeared in front of Naruto blocking him. Sakura tried to run away but then Tatsuya grabbed Sakura's hair, which had grown longer almost half the length it used to be before she cut it off in the Chunin exams. Sasuke then appeared behind Tatsuya with a sword to his neck.

"Let her go. Now." Sasuke said.

Sasuke's sharingan whirled and Tatsuya just smirked.

"Sharingan. So you're an Uchiha. Kabuto told me about you." Tatsuya said.

"I cut cut your throat so fast you won't even have time to plead." Sasuke threatened.

"Maybe you should watch your back before you make such threats." Tatsuya sad.

The girl charged toward Sasuke with kunais in her hands. As she was about to throw them she suddenly stopped. Sasuke then saw that Shikamaru had performed the Shadow Possession Jutsu. Sasuke then took his chance and slit his throat. But, then he disappeared and they realized it was a clone. Ino then came out of the bush and performed some seals. She performed the mind transfer jutsu and Shikamaru caught Ino's body and released the jutsu.

"Listen up. If you don't want me to kill this girl. Then I suggest you leave now." Ino said.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu." Takeshi said.

Takeshi punched Naruto and Naruto quickly threw shurikens and two of them grazed Takeshi's shoulder and leg. Tatsuya appeared out of the trees and landed next to Takeshi.

"What should we do brother?" Takeshi asked.

"I am not going anywhere till I get my revenge." Tatsuya said.

Then all of a sudden Tatsuya appeared behind Sasuke. He grabbed Sasuke's arm and flung him across. Sasuke hit the tree and got back up. But Tatsuya was too fast. Somehow he had gotten faster, and his punches and kicks were stronger.

"Stop it right now or I will kill this girl!" Ino threatened again.

"What makes you think we care what happens to her?" Takeshi asked.

"W-What?" Ino asked.

Takeshi then threw Shurikens and it grazed Ino on the side of her stomach. Hinata and Team Hebi turned around to see that clones. They immediately attacked each and everyone but more and more kept appearing. Tatsuya was going too fast for Sasuke. Sakura threw a kunai toward him. Tatsuya slammed Sakura to the opposite tree and went back to Sasuke. Sakura looked around to see Naruto getting hit, Hinata and Team Hebi getting exhausted and getting hit from the clones, and Ino's body with cuts. Then she felt a weird sensation on her neck. The curse seal was activating. Pink swirl patterns covered her body, and everyone looked at her. It did look just like Sasuke's just pink. Sakura got up and looked at Tatsuya.

"You bastard. You're going to pay." Sakura said.

"The cursed seal!" Tatsuya exclaimed.

"That's right. It's payback time." Sakura said.

Sakura disappeared and quickly reappeared next to Tatsuya. She threw him to the ground. Then she picked him up by the collar of his shirt and repeatedly punched him, and then with one final punch she punched him with her chakra filled fists and that made him fly threw several trees and then slam into a rock, thus killing him,again. Sakura then turned to Takeshi. Ino dispersed the jutsu and went back to her own body. Sasuke was stunned at how strong and fast she had gotten. It was a deja vu of events, just this time, Sakura was the one using the curse seal, not him.

"And you. You are so pathetic and weak. I should just kill you right here." Sakura said.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry Naruto. I'll make sure he'll pay for what he did to you and Ino." Sakura said.

Sakura threw kunais toward Takeshi as Takeshi dodged them, Sakura appeared behind him and elbowed him to the ground. Sakura filled her fist with chakra but as she was about to punch him, someone held her wrist. Sakura looked up to see Sasuke.

"Stop. It's okay now. You can stop now." Sasuke said.

The curse seal marks started to retreat. Sakura fell to her knees and Sasuke went one one knee next to her. Sakura hugged Sasuke and started to cry.

"I-I don't want this. Make it go away. W-Why me?" Sakura said.

"Shh.. It'll be okay. I'm going to make sure the same thing doesn't happen to you." Sasuke said.

Takeshi got up, and walked over to Leiko, picking her up.

"Sakura-san. Please just let us leave. We won't bother you anymore." Takeshi said.

Takeshi started to walk away.

"Wait! Why the hell did Orochimaru give me the curse seal? I can't be of any use to him like Sasuke." Sakura said.

"I don't know either. I was just told by Kabuto that we were to come and fight you." Takeshi said.

Takeshi walked off with Leiko and then found Tatsuya's body and finally disappeared. Sakura put her hand over the curse seal. Naruto and Ino walked over to Sakura.

"The curse seal. What are we going to do about this?" Ino asked.

"Is there any way to repress it?" Hinata asked.

"There is one thing." Karin said.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"The only way to get rid of it, or repress it in any way, is to kill Orochimaru." Karin said.

"But last time we thought that happened he just took Kabuto's body." Sasuke said.

"He has no other option right now. Unless, one of his servants like those 2 boys are also available. We may have to kill every single body he has available, or get them out of there before we kill him." Karin said.

"Then let's go after him!" Naruto said.

"Wait. Uchiha Itachi is the first priority. Before everything else. Uchiha Itachi comes before. Sasuke has been training for 7-8 years for this. We kill Itachi then Orochimaru." Sakura said.

"Sakura.." Sasuke said.

"Itachi first. Then everything else. Let's go." Sakura said.

Sakura got up and started traveling north once again. Sasuke got up and followed, and then so did the rest.

"Kill Uchiha Itachi, then Orochimaru, and then we go back to Konoha." Sakura thought.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter wasn't very good! I promise that next time it'll be better. I hope


	15. Confrontation and Old Times

After traveling for a couple hours, they had decided to stop and eat. Sasuke tended to the fire, Naruto and Shikamaru went to find more wood, Suigestu and Jugo went to go find food, Hinata and Ino went to go find berries. That left Sakura and Karin with nothing to do. Karin sat down at a bench.

"I need to talk to you." Sakura said.

"About what?" Karin asked.

"You know what. Follow me." Sakura answered.

Sakura walked away and Karin got up and followed. Sasuke was curious and followed them concealing his chakra levels so they couldn't sense him. Sakura and Karin fianlly stopped in the middle of the woods. Sasuke hid behind the tree and watched.

"What was Kabuto talking about when he said he kills me, and then he get Uchiha Itachi's body? What kind of agreement did you make with Kabuto?" Sakura asked.

"What?" Sasuke thought.

"Fine! I wanted to get rid of you! I was partners with Sasuke for months! He showed no sign of emotion! And all of sudden you appear and he's mister protective? What the hell do you have that I don't?" Karin asked.

"Karin! I knew she was up to something!" Sasuke thought.

"Nothing. All I have is my love for him, he's my love, my fiance, and my best friend. Do you know what Sasuke-kun used to think of me when we first became genin?" Sakura asked.

Karin didn't say anything but Sakura just said so anyways.

"He said I was annoying when I first talked to him after it was established that him, me and Naruto would be a team. He then rejected me again when I asked him if we could train together. He noticed I was upset and cheered me up. And then after he got the curse mark I was going to get leave because I could see the pain it was causing him, but he got mad at me again. It seemed like whenever I was one step closer to being close to him I took 2 steps back." Sakura said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Karin asked.

Not even answering Karin, Sakura kept talking.

"And then, the night Sasuke-kun left...I confessed my love for him. I said that I'd leave with him, that I'd help him in his revenge. But he still said that I was annoying after all that time." Sakura said.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Karin asked.

"Sasuke-kun doesn't let people in easily. Even his own teammates. It took us so long for Sasuke-kun to actually want to spend time with us, whether it was to eat ramen or figure out what was under Kakashi-sensei's mask." Sakura giggled. "But, we knew him since we were at least like eight, it took him four to five years for him to open up to us. If this never happened, I don't think I would ever get to see Sasuke-kun's smile ever again. He hardly ever smiled since what happened to his clan. But when he did, his smile could make a girl's heart beat like crazy. At first I was just like you, a crazy fangirl. But then, I got to really know Sasuke-kun, and it wasn't some stupid hormonal teenage crush. I love him. I really love him."

"Is this your way of asking me to back off?" Karin asked.

"I'm not asking you to do anything, but maybe just think about what I just said. I just want to be happy. And I know you do. Trust me. If Sasuke had never left and we were in Konoha right now, you wouldn't be the only one wanting to rip my head off." Sakura laughed."Who knows if Sasuke will be Mr. Popular again when we go back to Konoha."

"Go back?...What?.." Karin asked.

"Well, if Sasuke wants to go back. Then we'll go back. Otherwise we can just elope somewhere and live far away from Konoha. Whichever. Karin. Please. You can't break us. I will not let my baby live his or her life without knowing his or her father. Not having a mother or father can really impact a kid's life. I've seen it second hand through my team mates. Just let us be." Sakura said.

Sakura then walked away leaving Karin stranding dumbfounded in the middle of the forest. Sasuke quickly ran and appeared tending to the fire before Sakura got back to the camp. Naruto and Shikamaru came back with more wood, Ino and Hinata with berries, and Suigestu and Jugo caught fish.

"Man. Finding all this wood is so troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Oh, stop complaining Shikamaru. Enjoy life." Ino said.

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru said.

"What was that?" Ino asked.

"Nothing..." Shikamaru sighed.

"You two are..."

Sakura thought of the right word to say.

"an interesting couple." Sakura said.

"Look who's talking." Ino said.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"Come on. Who would've guessed that the most popular and wanted guy during the academy years would end up with you forehead girl?" Ino asked.

"Haha, that's true." Sakura said.

"N-Naruto-kun, would you like a berry?" Hinata asked.

"Sure thing Hinata-chan!" Naruto said.

"You know Hinata. You sure do hang around Naruto a lot." Sakura said.

"W-What? I-I do?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah. So what gives? You two a something? An item?" Sakura asked.

Naruto put his arm around Hinata and grinned like a dork.

"Hinata's my girlfriend!" Naruto announced.

"Are you sure you don't want to rethink about that Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

"Oi! Teme! What are you getting at?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing baka. I'm just sure that Hinata could do better." Sasuke said.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

Hinata stood by Sakura while Sasuke and Naruto had a facedown. (A/N: kind of like this ht tp:/ /w fox.c om/ma ng a/to_heart /v01/c 00 1/66. ht ml xDDDD) Sakura sighed and then hit them both on the head.

"Cut it out! Are we 12 years old again?" Sakura asked.

"Heyyy Sakuraaaa-chaaaaaannnn. That hurt." Naruto said.

"Yeah. We don't all have freakishly inhuman strength like you." Sasuke said.

"Freakishly?" Sakura asked.

"Uh oh. Sasuke. I think we need to run." Naruto said.

Sasuke and Naruto ran with Sakura running behind. Ino laughed at them.

"Who would've known Sasuke could be such a fun guy?" Suigestu asked.

"You guys have no idea." Ino said.

Sakura finally caught them and beat them both up. But healed them right back. Karin then finally appeared back at camp. Sasuke noticed and walked up to her.

"Karin. Are you working for Kabuto?" Sasuke asked.

"What?" Suigestu asked.

"What? No! Of course not!" Karin said.

"Then what did Sakura mean by the plan to kill her and Itachi's body?" Sasuke asked.

"How did you know about that?" Sakura asked.

"I heard you guys." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke. I can explain." Karin said.

"I would love to hear it." Sasuke said.

"I...I...Fine! I wanted her gone! You act like she's everything you wanted. But, you left! You left your home. And all of a sudden you see her after 2 years and all of a sudden you're all over her! What about me? I helped you for months trying to help you find Itachi. Why her?" Karin asked.

"No one's making you stay. If you want to leave. Go. Otherwise you will follow everything I say." Sasuke said.

"Fine." Karin said.

"Good." Sasuke said.

"Sakura. We're going to the first town and you're going to the hospital." Sasuke said.

"What? Why?" Sakura asked.

"We can't just keep avoiding it. We are going to have to make a stop and visit. You're already three months into the pregnancy. You have to visit a doctor." Sasuke said.

"A-Alright." Sakura said.

"The rest of you can shop around during that time, but meet back at the hospital at 12 pm sharp. Then we'll go on the search again." Sasuke said.

"Alright!" they agreed.

"You will be mine one day.." Karin said.

But no one heard her from all the planning that they were going to do to find Itachi after the appointment.

* * *

Whew! Another chapter done! 3 chapters so far this winter break! :D keep reviewing and i'll write more! ^^


	16. Return

Okay I have no idea how this whole pregnancy works sooooo it might be er bad -_-' haha but I will try my best. Also about the whole Kabuto/Orochimaru thing, since they don't really know about how Orochimaru is actually in Sasuke? Or whatever, that they think they just have to kill Kabuto for now.

* * *

After eating and cleaning up, they headed to the nearest town. They ended up in Takigakure and split up into groups. The girls went with with their boyfriends to go shopping, and Team Hebi cruised around as well. Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the hospital.

"Hello! How may I help you?" the nurse asked.

"I'm about 3 months pregnant and would like a checkup." Sakura said. (A/N: I have no idea how something like this would happen so yeah xD)

"Okay. Fill out these forms and the doctor will see you in a few minutes." the nurse said.

Sasuke and Sakura filled out the forms and gave it to the nurse. Then they sat down and waited.

"So what happens?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I'll probably go in for an ultrasound. I think I'll have to drag us down soon... I'll have to stay back." Sakura said.

"Where? Here?" Sasuke asked.

"No, but by the time the sixteenth week comes, I have to stop. I mean my stomach will start getting even bigger." Sakura said.

"When is it the sixteenth week?" Sasuke asked.

"In two weeks." Sakura answered.

"That's soon. We're going to have to find a village to stop soon." Sasuke said.

"Don't worry we'll find one. And then you'll defeat Itachi together. And then we'll get married and have our baby boy or girl together. Everything will work out Sakura." Sasuke said.

"I hope so." Sakura said.

"Haruno Sakura?" the doctor said.

"Here." Sakura said.

"Come in." the doctor said.

Sasuke and Sakura went into the room. Sakura sat down in the chair while Sasuke stood next to her. The doctor sat down and attached the ultrasound.

"Now. Let's see... here is your baby. And you seem to be in your fourteenth week."" the doctor said.

"Yes." Sakura said.

"Is this your first screening?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, but I have been taking much care of myself. I am a medic nin from Konoha." Sakura said.

"So you have been taking the proper precautions?" the doctor asked.

"Yes." Sakura said.

"Any morning sickness?" the doctor asked.

"I've had a few, but not much." Sakura said.

"Your baby is healthy. But I suggest you rest soon. By your sixteenth week, you should be on bed rest." the doctor said.

"Okay, but until then, is it still okay to run as fast as I usually do?" Sakura asked.

"I would slow it down a bit, but you should find a place to rest within the two weeks. Are you on a mission?" the doctor asked.

"Well-" Sakura started.

"Yes. She is." Sasuke said.

"Then, you should head back as soon as possible. I'm sure the Hokage would undertand." the doctor said.

"Right away?" Sakura asked.

"Right away." the doctor answered.

"Okay. Thank you. Are we done now?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. But in six weeks, so your twentieth week, you should get another ultrasound, you should be able to figure out whether it is a boy or girl." the doctor answered.

"Thank you so much." Sakura said.

Sakura got off the chair and she and Sasuke left the hospital. Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, and Team Hebi waited outside the hospital.

"So how'd it go?" Ino asked.

"The baby's good. I was worried the curse seal was going to harm it." Sakura said.

"Well, Sakura has to go back to Konoha." Sasuke said.

"Go back?" Karin asked trying to hide the enthusiasm in her voice.

"Yes. I have to take it easy and I should go back to Konoha anyways. I should explain everything to Tsunade-sama." Sakura said.

"I'll go back with you." Ino said.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked.

"I'm sure Shikamaru can take care of himself. Besides. You need me. Come on, we'll go back together." Ino said.

"Thanks Ino-pig." Sakura said.

"No problem forehead girl." Ino said.

"Okay, then it's settled. Ino and Sakura, head back to Konoha. Don't say anything about where we're going. Konoha will probably try to stop us." Sasuke said.

"Don't worry. We'll make up some lie. Just be careful you guys." Ino said.

With that, Ino and Sakura left on the journey back to Konoha. Because the hidden waterfall village is so close to Konoha, Sakura and Ino made it there in a couple of hours. People stared at them coming through the entrance and whispers were heard.

"Isn't that Haruno Sakura? The one that didn't come back with Uzumaki Naruto and Hatake Kakashi?" a person whispered.

"I heard she's still in love with the Uchiha." Another said.

"That traitor? What a stupid girl!" someone said.

"Didn't Yamanaka Ino disappear to go find them?" another asked.

Ino and Sakura ignored the whispers and headed to the Hokage office. They knocked on the door.

"Come in." Tsunade said.

Ino and Sakura opened the door and walked in.

"Sakura! Ino! Where have you two been? Do you know what you two have done?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes. And we're sorry Hokage-sama." Ino said.

"Where are the others?" Tsuande asked.

"We don't know." Sakura said.

"Sakura! I know you're lying to me! Tell me where the others are." Tsunade said.

"I can't. I'm sorry. Just give them some time. Let Sasuke finish what he's started. Then he'll be back. He has to come back." Sakura said.

"Has t-"

Then Tsunade saw Sakura's hand on her stomach. She saw the little bump starting to form. Tsunade calmed down and smiled.

"Sakura. You're?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes. I am. With Sasuke's baby. So please. I don't want anything to happen to him. Is there any way the village will be able to look past what Sasuke has done?" Sakura asked.

"I know how much you love him Sakura. But, he did betray the village. The elders will have to decide. It's out of my hands. I'm sorry." Tsunade said.

"I see. Thank you anyways Tsunade-sama." Sakura said.

"May we be excused now?" Ino asked.

"Yes. Go." Tsunade said.

Ino and Sakura walked out of the office. Ino left to go face her parents, while Sakura went to face her's. Sakura stood in front of the door and was scared to go in. Scared of what her parents would think about her having a baby at sixteen. Especially with Sasuke. Everyone knew that he was a traitor, but everyone else also knew that Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi would die to bring him back. Sakura opened the door to her house. Her father and mother were sitting on the couch in silence. They saw the door open and immediately saw Sakura's face.

"Oh my god. Sakura!" her mom cried.

Her mom ran over to her and hugged her.

"Ooof." Sakura said.

"Have you gained weight?" her mom asked.

"No. I-I don't know how to tell you this. Maybe you should sit down." Sakura said.

Her mom sat back down with her dad as Sakura stood in front of them. Sakura breathed in and out, trying to figure out how to break the news to them.

"I-I'm 14 weeks pregnant." Sakura started.

"What?" her dad shouted.

"You're pregnant? With who's child? Did the guy throw himself onto you?" her dad asked.

"No! He wouldn't do that. It's..It's Sasuke's baby." Sakura said.

"Sasuke? _Uchiha_ Sasuke?" her father asked.

"Yes." Sakura said.

"Sakura! Are you crazy? Do you not know what he did to the village three years ago? What he did to you?" her father asked.

"Yes I do Dad. But, can you blame him? His whole family was killed in one night. By his own brother nonetheless! How can you blame him for wanting to kill him? To leave the village to fufill that goal?" Sakura asked.

"I will not let you do this. You will not have his baby!" her father said.

"This is my baby too! It was my decision to have sex with him! If you're going to blame anyone, blame me!" Sakura yelled.

Sakura then ran up stairs to her room, slamming and locking the door. She climbed onto her bed and started to cry. She thought, that maybe her parents would understand. That they would understand how much she loves him, how much she couldn't live without him. She looked out the windows hoping that Sasuke will hurry and come home. To her and their baby.

* * *

Nothing really too exciting I guess. But I will post another chapter if I get a review or two today. ^^ So please review!


	17. Problems and Bijuus

Another chapter! :D I want to write as much as I can as long as people still like it and read it. So please, don't just favorite. REVIEW as well!

* * *

Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Team Hebi continued on their search. A bird swooped down and landed on Sasuke's shoulder. It had a letter in it's mouth and Sasuke took it. The bird disappeared and Sasuke opened up the letter.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_ Well, good news is Tsunade-sama let me and Ino go without making us tell her where you guys were headed. I headed home, and well things didn't go so well from there. I told my parents about my pregnancy and my dad blew up. We're going to need a lot of back up to help them change their mind when you get back home. Go find Itachi and get your revenge. I'll be waiting._

_Love,  
__Sakura._

"What is it Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"It's a letter from Sakura. Tsunade won't be sending out a team to look for us." Sasuke informed.

"So Tsunade-baachan isn't mad?" Naruto asked.

"For now. But when we go back it won't be pretty." Sasuke said.

"When _we_ go back?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. _We_." Sasuke said.

"So you're coming back then?" Naruto asked.

"You expect me to abandon Sakura and the baby?" Sasuke asked.

"Finally you're coming home. Making us wait three years." Naruto said.

"So does that mean we're free to go as well?" Jugo asked.

"Yeah. You guys can go do whatever you want as well." Sasuke said.

"The only question is, where would we go?" Suigestu said.

* * *

Sakura sneaked out of the house before her parents could catch her leaving through the front door. She couldn't risk jumping out of a two story building with her current body. She went to Ino's house and knocked on the door. Ino's mom opened the door.

"Oh, hello Sakura. Are you here to see Ino?" Ino's mom asked.

"Hello Mrs. Yamanaka. Yes I am here to see Ino." Sakura said.

"She's in her room." Ino's mom said.

"Thank you." Sakura said.

Sakura walked up the stairs and knocked on Ino's door.

"Who is it?" Ino asked.

"It's me, Sakura." Sakura answered.

"Come in." Ino said.

Sakura opened the door and walked into Ino's room. Ino was sitting on her bed making flower arrangements.

"How did your parents take it?" Sakura asked.

"Pretty good. You know just a month of being grounded. What about you?" Ino asked.

"I ran up the stairs and locked the door before they could even say anything about that." Sakura said.

"I'm gonna take it it didn't go so well." Ino said.

"Yeah. My dad said that Sasuke was a traitor and asked if I was crazy. He said he wouldn't let me have Sasuke's baby.." Sakura said.

"Oh Sakura." Ino said.

Ino hugged Sakura.

"I never expected them to accept my pregnancy, but I never expected my dad to react the way he did." Sakura said.

"Everything will be fine. Sasuke will come back and he and you will convince your parents that it's not wrong. It'll be okay. Everything will be okay. It always does." Ino said.

"You're right." Sakura said.

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Team Hebi kept traveling. They went into a village to get some info on Akatsuki members. They visited shops, restraunts, and asked the villagers passing by but no luck.

"Did you guys find out anything?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nothing." Naruto said.

"I-I did find out one thing." Hinata said.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, one that we already know, their members have been cut down a lot. But I also heard that they have two more bijuus to go. What's a bijuu?"Hinata asked.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other. That left Naruto and one other person. Akatsuki was close to finishing their goal. They have to destroy Akatsuki before they can collect all nine.

"It's complicated. For now, let's just keep going." Sasuke said.

They left the village and were on the search again.

"Sasuke, what exactly is your goal here? To stop Akatsuki or just kill Itachi?" Suigestu asked.

"My goals were to kill Itachi and revive my clan. One of them is done. So now I have to complete the other. And if Akatsuki wants to get the Kyuubi, then they'll have to face with me too." Sasuke answered.

"Not unless I get my way." Karin thought.

"What's the Kyuubi? I don't understand." Shikamaru said.

"The Kyuubi is the nine tailed fox. The one that was going to destroy Konoha 16 years ago." Sasuke explained.

"What does that have to do with you?" Shikamaru asked.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. Naruto nodded that it was okay.

"Why do you think Naruto was always outcasted when he was a kid?" Sasuke said.

"No way..." Shikamaru said.

"Did you know about this Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"I did. Back during the Chunin exams in our genin years." Naruto answered.

"You've known all this time and didn't tell us?" Shikamaru asked.

"It doesn't matter. For now, let's focus on finding Uchiha Itachi. That's the reason we came isn't it? To help Sasuke find Itachi." Naruto replied.

"You're right. Let's keep moving." Shikamaru said.

"Karin do you sense any strong chakra levels yet?" Sasuke asked.

"No, not yet. But I think this is the right direction." Karin said.

"Good. The sooner this is over, the better." Sasuke said.

* * *

A/N:I don't remember if Sasuke knows that Naruto is a bijuu. It's all far back so bear with me please. Thanks! ^^ And this is kind of one of those filler ish chapters. Nothing exciting. But the next one should be exciting? Haha


	18. Revenge Begins!

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Team Hebi kept traveling in the search for Itachi. They traveled south and found a statue.

"You guys stay here and wait for my orders. I'll check it myself." Sasuke said.

Sasuke disappeared and walked into the cave. He saw a figure standing there and the figure suddenly spoke.

"You're here." the voice said.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"It's me, Sasuke." Itachi said.

Sasuke's Sharingan whirled as he saw his brother's face.

"Did you get a little taller?" Itachi asked.

"You haven't changed a bit. Especially those cold, merciless eyes." Sasuke said.

"You aren't going to charge at me screaming like last time?" Itachi asked.

"Hn, you don't know anything about me." Sasuke said.

Sasuke disappeared and reappeared behind Itachi and shot straight through him. Itachi hit the wall.

"How much I've suffered because of you and my hate for you. It drove me to be stronger. You know nothing." Sasuke said.

Itachi's body fell to the ground and Sasuke stood next to it. Then Itachi looked turned his head and looked at him.

"You've gotten.. much stronger.." Itachi said.

Itachi's body transformed into hundreds of crows.

"Come to the Uchiha's Hideout alone. We'll end it there." Itachi said.

"Sasuke!" Karin shouted.

"Didn't I tell you guys to wait there?" Sasuke asked.

"Karin felt another chakra signal in here so we got a bit worried." Suigestu said.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"Feathers?" Karin asked.

"Let's go. Follow me." Sasuke said.

They all followed Sasuke through the woods. They traveled miles until they started to see some kind of clearing.

"Oh my god! There's an incredible chakra... it's coming our way and fast!" Karin exclaimed.

"What?" Naruto asked.

Someone in an Akatsuki cloak appeared and stood on pole.

"You're...!" Suigestu said.

Sasuke immediately activated his Sharingan.

"You!" Naruto said.

"Oh, the Kyuubi. Sasuke-kun, if you would please continue by yourself. Itachi-san would prefer that the rest of us stay here and wait." Kisame said.

"No problem." Sasuke said.

"Wait Sasuke!" Naruto said.

"You can't go by yourself! We should beat him and then go fight Itachi together!" Karin said.

"I really don't want to fight but if you insist on going all together, then I won't go easy on you. Besides bringing back the Kyuubi would be a great accomplishment." Kisame said.

"Don't you guys even think about it. This is my revenge." Sasuke said.

Sasuke leaped past Kisame and headed toward Itachi. Sasuke found Itachi sitting in a chair.

"What do you see with your Sharingan?" Itachi asked.

"What do I see? One thing I see clear is.. that I see you dead." Sasuke said,.

"You see me dead? Well then" Itachi said.

Itachi appeared behind Sasuke.

"Let's see how good your eyesight is." Itachi said.

Itachi tried to hit Sasuke with a kunai but he blocked it. Sasuke slipped out his sword and tried to hit Itachi, but Itachi blocked it. Itachi then kicked Sasuke in the face. Sasuke tried to gain his balance and swung his sword. He missed and Itachi grabbed him by the flung him backwards. Sasuke formed some hand signs and performed Chidori. He put it on the ground.

"Chidori Current." Sasuke said.

The Chidori started small and then expanded on the ground. Itachi jumped in the air and then Sasuke stabbed him with his sword.

"You've gotten..much stronger." Itachi said.

"This is the end Itachi.. but before I kill you, I have one last question." Sasuke said.

Itachi pointed over to the chair. Sasuke looked and saw Itachi sitting in the chair. Then the Itachi below him transformed into crows.

"What do you want to know? The end is still a ways off, but I'm willing to listen." Itachi said.

"Are you deaf?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi was suddenly stabbed with a sword.

"Genjutsu." Itachi said.

"I said 'this is the END,' you murderous, traitorous bastard. But before I kill you I have one last question. Now answer me, unless you want to know what real pain is!" Sasuke said.

"You avoided a fatal blow on purpose." Itachi stated.

"On that night, you said that there was a third person, I realized that it could only be someone you didn't kill... which means he helped wipe out the rest of the clan. Even you couldn't have killed the Leaf's police force on your own." Sasuke said.

"So you know." Itachi said.

"Who is he?" Sasuke asked.

"Who's the other Sharingan user? The other Uchiha?" Sasuke asked.

"Why do you want to know about him?" Itachi asked.

"Because after I kill you, he's next." Sasuke said.

"You? Kill him? Uchiha Madara. He was one of Konoha's founders and the first person to use the Mangekyou Sharingan. Besides aren't you supposed to go back to your bride to be and baby?" Itachi asked.

"How do you know about that? Besides, the founding father? Then he should be dead! Don't fuck around with me!" Sasuke said.

"I have my resources. Madara is alive. But if you don't want to believe me then it's your choice." Itachi said.

"I've had enough of your bullshit!" Sasuke said.

"Is anything right or wrong? Their reality might be a mirage." Itachi said.

"What are you saying?" Sasuke asked.

"You simply decided that Madara was dead...just like how you thought I was a caring older brother." Itachi said.

"I was just a kid. I wanted to believe that it was a nightmare. That maybe I was trapped inside someone's genjutsu. But it was real!" Sasuke said.

Sasuke shot an electric wave behind him toward Itachi.

"I see through your genjutsu!" Sasuke said.

"Still the same old Sasuke." Itachi said.

The chair with Itachi disappeared.

"Are you ready to stop playing around?" Sasuke asked.

"But I can't help but notice that you don't have the same eyes as me." Itachi said.

"Then kill me now. Use the Mangekyou Sharingan and kill me now. Or am I too strong for you now?" Sasuke said.

"Confident aren't you? Besides, if I kill you, who will take care of the baby?" Itachi asked.

"You won't kill me." Sasuke said.

"The Mangekyou Sharingan has an intersting side effect. From the day you awaken it, your eyes start to descend into darkness. The more you use it the quicker it happens." Itachi explained.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked.

"The Mangekyou will eventually lose its light." Itachi answered.

"Blindness...so that's the price you pay for gaining control of the Kyuubi?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, so you did go read the scrolls in the meeting room?" Itachi said.

"Who's Madara?" Sasuke asked.

"A man who tamed the Kyuubi and controlled it like a pet. My accomplice and teacher. The only person to learn the Sharingan's final secret. He's invincible." Itachi answered.

"Uchiha Madara learned the 'final' secret of the Mangekyou Sharingan? There's more to it than just controlling the Kyuubi?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, the last and most important piece of the puzzle." Itachi answered.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"The story is one of our clan's history, long before you and I were born. A story about Madara and his younger brother." Itachi said.

Itachi explained the story. They were equal and both awakened the Sharingan. They were both acknowleged in the clan and soon they both gained the Mangekyou Sharingan. Nothing was accomplished before, and they took control of the Uchiha clan. Madara became their leader. Madara noticed his eyes getting weaker. He tried everything to stop it but nothing worked. Until one day...

"He plucked both eyes from his younger brother's head. Light returned and the darkness never came again. A permanent Mangekyou Sharinga. Many sacrifices were made to make this happen. Madara easily controlled any shinobi he encountered. He was praised of being the most powerful shinobi in the world. With an alliance with the Forest clan, they built Konoha. Madara and the First Hokage had disagreements about laws. He lost the battle but he's alive, along with his eyes and his powers. He formed Akatsuki and hid in the shadows. He was behind the Kyuubi attack sixteen years ago. He was stopped again by the Fourth Hokage. He's a pathetic shell of his former self. Now the only person to surpass him is me. Now I'm going to gain a better power than he has. You Sasuke will become my new light!" Itachi said.

Sasuke flinched.

"You were my spare! For decades, the Uchiha clan killed their friends to obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan and their siblings to make its power permanent! Your fate was decided the day you were born an Uchiha. Once I kill you, I'll be free from this clan's destiny! You and I are each other's spare. That's the bond between all Uchiha brothers!" Itachi said.

"Finally... it ends here." Sasuke said.


	19. Revenge Fulfilled!

"AAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Sasuke screamed.

Blood dripped to the floor as Sasuke put his hand on his left eye, or where it used to be.

"That's why I told you. Your normal eyes won't stand a chance against my Mangekyou.

Sasuke stared at his hand in horror.

"Now for the other one!" Itachi said.

The curse seal started to form and the wing grabbed Itachi. He jumped back and put Sasuke's eye in a container.

"This is our difference in strength. The difference in level that your and my eyes are on." Itachi said.

Itachi appeared behind Sasuke and put him in a neckhold. Then another Itachi appeared and headed toward Sasuke's other eye. Sasuke then changed into the second form of the curse seal. Everything distorted and Sasuke's eye was back. It was a genjutsu. Sasuke dropped to his knees, exhausted. Then Itachi also dropped to his kneed.

"You broke my Tsukuyomi." Itachi said.

Sasuke slowly got up and smirked.

"I told you already no matter how much you use those eyes your illusions will turn to reality by my hate." Sasuke told.

"So my illusions will become a reality." Itachi said.

Itachi then got back on his feet.

"Well then, if you put it that way, I'll throw your words right back at you. During my Tsukuyomi you saw your eye get gouged out...and just like that, I'll make it a reality. We might even get to see that one move, Amaterasu!" Itachi said.

Sasuke summoned another windmill shuriken and threw it at Itachi. Itachi saw it and quickly ducked. Another one came below, but Itachi jumped just in time. Sasuke was controlling them by strings and one finally slammed into Itachi. Itachi slowly took it out. Itachi put his hand over his eye as his vision was getting blurrier by the second.

"The side effect of Tsukuyomi eh? Feel good huh?" Sasuke said.

Sasuke performed seals.

"Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted.

Itachi jumped out of the fire but Sasuke jumped as well with Chidori. Itachi quickly performed some hand signs and used a Katon jutsu. Sasuke blocked it with the second stage of the curse seal.

"Damn it." Sasuke said.

Sasuke and Itachi performed the same seals and used the same jutsu. Sasuke's fire jutsu beat Itachi's. Blood ran down from Itachi's eyes and he used Amaterasu again. Sasuke smothered the fire with his own flames. Once again Amaterasu was used but this time it caught on Sasuke. Itachi walked over to Sasuke but Sasuke's body disappeared. He came through the ceiling and Itachi was on the ground. Sasuke performed some hand seals.

"Katon! Gouryuuka no Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted.

It hit Itachi but got right back on his feet. A fire then engulfed his arm and Itachi went down on one knee holding his arm.

"I see that second amaterasu took a lot out of you." Sasuke said.

Sasuke also fell to his knees.

"This will be my last jutsu." Sasuke said.

"Remember, the Sharingan can see chakra. Drop the act, I already know you ran out of chakra." Itachi said.

"I won't deny that I'm out of chakra. I used everything I had for that fire technique. Don't tell me that you thought I came here to kill you without preparaing first. It'll be over in an instant. It's just like Amaterasu, impossible to avoid. Now for my vision of your death." Sasuke said.

They looked above and lightning was in the sky. Sasuke started Chidori in his hand and jumped up to the top.

"This jutsu's power is lightning from heaven itself. All I have to do is guide it straight through your skull. I call this technique 'Kirin'. Disappear with the thunder..." Sasuke said.

The thunder completely exploded the stadium. The smoke cleared. Itachi was down on the ground. Sasuke turned off the Sharingan.

"It's all over! I did it!" Sasuke shouted.

"Was that what you saw... in your vision of my death?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke turned around to see Itachi coughing up blood. The curse seal started to crawl over Sasuke's body. He went into the second stage.

"God damn you!" Sasuke screamed.

"If I hadn't used this I would have been obliterated. Sasuke.. you've been very strong..." Itachi said.

Behind Itachi was a skeleton? It looked just like it without the skull. What was it?

"Behold...My last weapon in my armory. Susano." Itachi said.

"Su..sano?" Sasuke asked.

"The third and final technique that awoke with Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu within the Mangekyou that day. Are you finally out of techniques Sasuke? If you're saving them up, this would be the time to use it." Itachi said.

"The true fight begins now." Itachi said.

* * *

Sakura and Ino were still talking in her room. Sakura suddenly felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. She leaned over and grabbed it. Ino looked and saw the curse seal starting to form again.

"Sakura! It's the curse seal!" Ino said.

"What? Why?" Sakura asked.

"We have to get you to Tsunade-sama! Quick! Come on!" Ino said.

Ino grabbed Sakura's wrist and they ran to the Hokage's office. Stares and whispers were exchanged as they knew what the curse seal was. They now had it in their heads that Sakura betrayed the village, not only by not coming back, but by helping Kabuto. They thought that Sakura was now a traitor just like Sasuke, and that she was a stupid girl who cares more for the man she loves than the village. But Sakura didn't care, they don't know her, they don't know Sasuke. They finally made it to the Hokage office and burst in.

"Ino! Sakura! What is th-"

Tsunade then saw Sakura. The curse seal had started to cover her whole body. She was in shock Sakura? Have the curse seal? She couldn't believe it. Sakura screamed in pain as the curse seal spread across her body.

"S-Sakura? H-How do you? Why do you?" Tsunade asked.

"Please! Tsunade-sama! Help her! Can't you retract it somehow?" Ino asked.

The curse seal was done. Sakura stood up and looked around in the office.

"This power is amazing. Now I know what Sasuke-kun was talking about." Sakura said.

"Sakura, we need to repress the curse seal." Tsunade said.

"Why? With this, we could defeat any spy! Any invading country!" Sakura said.

"Sakura, you can't be serious!" Ino said.

"Oh I am dead serious. I killed the bastard who was about to rape me when I was a genin. If I could do that, I can certainly kill any invading enemy!" Sakura said.

"What if you hurt an innocent person?" Tsunade asked.

"Do you have that little faith in me? I'm not the same weak crybaby genin anymore. I'm about to give birth in 25 weeks, and then I'm going to marry Sasuke _Uchiha._" Sakura said.

* * *

An armor started to form around Itachi. Suddenly Sasuke's eye started to change, it formed into Orochimaru's eye?

_"I can give you what you want. Shall I lend you my power?"_

"Shit no!" Sasuke said.

_"Admit it Sasuke-kun.. you need me. You do want your revenge on Itachi don't you? Come... unleash me and your wish will come true."_

Snakes appeared out of Sasuke's back.

"I know this... Orochimaru's Hydra Technique." Itachi said.

The snakes and Susano went head on. Susano cut each head all but one.

"You finally show yourself." Itachi said.

Orochimaru appeared out of the snake's mouth. Orochimaru cackled and a sword came out his mouth.

"Here and now! This is the chance I've been waiting for! And now thanks to you, Sasuke was forced to expand his chakra, the chakra that kept me suppressed! I'll take his body for my own and defeat-"

The armor stabbed right through Orochimaru.

"You?"

"Alright Sasuke, got anything else?" Itachi asked.

"You don't really think that a scratch like that was going to defeat me." Orochimaru said.

Then something weird started to happen.

"It can't be! The sword of Totsuka! You had it all along?" Orochimaru asked.

The snakes disappeared and Sasuke returned back to normal.

"End of the line Sasuke." Itachi said.

Itachi walke slowly and coughed some more.

"Your eyes belong to me now. I'll take my time in taking them, I want to cherish this." Itachi said.

Itachi then violently coughed up more blood. The armor started to fade and Sasuke took this chance and threw a kunai at him with explosive tags attached. Itachi still lived. He walked closer and closer to Sasuke. Sasuke took out a scoll and summoned kunais with explosive tags, but Itachi blocked them with Susano.

"My eyes. My..." Itachi said.

Sasuke leaped up into the air with his sword and aimed toward Itachi.

"DIIIIIIIIIIIE!" Sasuke screamed.

Itachi deflected it and Sasuke flew back. Itachi came closer and closer. As Sasuke looked back he noticed a wall was eradicated. Itachi reached out his two fingers but instead of to his eye. He just poked his forehead. Itachi then fell to the ground. Sasuke stood in shock as rain fell from the sky. Sasuke looked at Itachi one last time and then he too passed out. Suddenly a man appeared at the battle ground.

* * *

Sakura's curse seal started to retreat. She dropped to her knees in shock. When would it finally be over?

"Sakura. We must repress it." Tsunade said.

"But... that also happened to Sasuke! But it still took over!" Sakura said.

"We still have to try." Tsunade said.

"How?" Sakura asked.

"Come with me." Tsunade said.

Sakura and Ino followed Tsunade out of her office.

* * *

"You're too slow." the man said.

Someone then appeared from out of the ground.

"Well excuse me for not being able to move and the speed of light." the second person said.

"Did you make sure to record everything as you watched?" the man said.

"Of course." the second guy said.

"I think I will relax and enjoy viewing it later but first we have to get rid of Itachi's corpse and leave now." the man said.

Sasuke awoke to find himself in a room.

"I gave you some first aid." a voice said.

Sasuke jumped up from the bed.

"You won, it was very close though, you're still badly wounded. You shouldn't be so reckless with your life. I suppose you remember me? Deidara is a thing of the past. I'm no longer your enemy. I brought you here to tell you something important." the man said.

Sasuke just looked away.

"Not interested. But maybe you'll listen after I say this... It's about Uchiha Itachi." the man said.

Sasuke moved his eyes toward him.

"That's better. You know so much about him and yet also nothing." the man said.

Sasuke didn't say anything.

"I'll introduce myself. I'm also a breathing Uchiha...and I know the truth about Uchiha Itachi." the man said.


	20. The Truth Behind the Uchiha Massacre

Sasuke's Sharingan whirled as he looked at the man. Sasuke's Sharingan transformed into Mangekyou! Blood started to drip from his eyes. Sasuke used Amaterasu and it hit the man on his shoulder. Sasuke put his hand over his eye and it turned back into a three pronged Sharingan.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke asked.

"The Amaterasu Itachi implanted on you. That Itachi never ceases to amaze me. Even planning ahead for something like this." the man said.

"What are you saying?" Sasuke asked.

"He equipped you with a jutsu for one last attempt to kill me, or just keep me away from you. I guess my Sharingan triggers it. It's what you call a fail-safe, of course Itachi only went as far as to the fail part." he said.

"What are you getting at?" Sasuke asked.

"Itachi did one last thing to you, he transferred all his eye techniques to you in the last second." the man said.

"What? That makes no sense! Why would he?" Sasuke asked.

"You still don't get it... It was... to protect you." he said.

"Protect me? Are you fucking around with me?" Sasuke asked.

"Like I said, you know so much yet nothing about him." he said.

"You keep fucking around with me and I'll kill you." Sasuke said.

"You asked Itachi who helped him that night. It was me Uchiha Madara. Of course Itachi died without realizing how much I knew about him." Madara said.

"Go away! Don't come near me again!" Sasuke yelled.

"No.. you need to know about Itachi's life. He did it all on Konoha's orders." Madara said.

"On orders?" Sasuke asked.

Madara explained everything about the plan. How only the Third Hokage and three councilors knew.

"Itachi tried to shut me up one last time." Madara said.

"What is he getting at? Protect me? The truth?" Sasuke asked.

"Remember everything about Itachi, your loving brother." Madara said.

"He tried to kill me and take my eyes!" Sasuke said.

Sasuke coughed and Madara grabbed his chin.

"Calm down!" Madara said.

"Don't touch me!" Sasuke said.

Sasuke was then found tied up.

"I needed to tie you up or else you might not have listened to me." Madara said.

"He killed our father and mother, our clan." Sasuke said.

"That night was real. He fled the village immediately after." Madara said.

"Then why?" Sasuke asked.

"All orders given to him by the Leaf's top brass." Madara said.

"Orders? A mission?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. A mission." Madara said.

"What the hell are you saying?" Sasuke asked.

Madara explained everything. Originating back to the first Hokage. Peace was made between Senju and Uchiha. But Hashirama became the Hokage, and how he wanted to oppose him, but no one helped. He left the village and tried to destroy it. They fought at the Valley of the End and they thought Madara died. The second hokage then gave the Uchiha's the police force as a sign of peace, but it was reall just a way to keep the Uchiha clan under surveillance. The Kyuubi attack made the elders suspect that an Uchiha was behind the attack. It was a natural disaster but they still believed that it was the Uchiha's fault. The third was against separating the Uchiha clan but Danzo and his advisors refused to listen to him.

"The Uchiha clan plotted to take over the village. So the Konoha higher ups planted a spy in the Uchiha clan. Your brother. That's where Itachi's hell began." Madara said.

"What? A plan? Itachi a spy?" Sasuke asked.

"You were too young so you were kept out of the loop. Your father was the ringleader of the plan. Itachi entered the black ops as an order from your father. But the opposite happened, Itachi became a double agent." Madara said.

"Why did Itachi betray the Uchiha?" Sasuke asked.

"You haven't seen war. You wouldn't understand. Itachi saw war at age four and saw many people die. He became a peaceful man who hated conflict. He worked toward peace and the elders used that to their advantage. Only someone with a Sharingan would be a match for the Uchiha. His mission... was to annihalate the Uchiha clan. Itachi came to me for help. The third Hokage wanted a truce with the Uchiha but as time went on it failed. And it all led to that one night. But he failed... he didn't kill his younger brother. He pleaded to the third to protect you from Danzo and the elders. He threatened Danzo not to touch your or else he'd leak everything he knew about Konoha to villages. He couldn't tell you the truth. He wanted you to believe that being an Uchiha was something to be proud of and begged the Third not to tell you the truth. He wanted to die by your hands so you would have a new power." Madara said.

"You have to be lying. He tried to kill me." Sasuke said.

"You realize the reason don't you?" Madara asked.

Sasuke looked behind him.

"Freedom of the curse seal. And you awakened Mangekyou by killing someone close to you." Madara said.

"Then..." Sasuke said.

"Yes, it's gone on Haruno Sakura as well." Madara said.

"How do you know about Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"I know more about you than you think." Madara said.

"You're lying! Itachi said you were behind the Kyuubi! How do you know about Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Itachi lied to you. I saw you talking to your brother about Sakura one day. She has grown up hasn't she? With a baby on the way. Yours too." Madara said.

"You better not touch her! Itachi was evil! He's a criminal! A killer of our clan! He's tainted by Akatsuki!" Sasuke said.

"He joined Akatsuki so he could keep watch on the village. Always thinking of Konoha and you. Don't worry. I won't touch Sakura. Not a finger. The reason Itachi appeared in Konoha after the Third's death was to warn Danzo not to touch you and that he was alive." Madara said.

"Lies! Those are all lies!" Sasuke said.

"You're alive though aren't you? He killed his family, friends, lover, but not his brother. For him, your life was more important than the village." Madara said.

Madara untied Sasuke. Later, Sasuke stood on a rock, watching the waves crash, remembering his brother. Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Team Hebi appeared.

"Sasuke. Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"This isn't Team Hebi anymore. It's Taka. And I'm going to kill every elder and Danzo that had to do with it." Sasuke said.

"What? What's going on Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Konoha's elders will pay." Sasuke said.

* * *

Yes, I am changing it a bit from the actual storyline, or else I would completely have to change this story! D: And I don't want to do that... So next chapter coming soon! Maybe even today!


	21. Journey Back To Konoha

"Whoa! What are you talking about Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"They'll all die." Sasuke said.

Sasuke then ran to Konoha. Team Taka and Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru quickly followed. Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru tried to stop Sasuke and explain, but Sasuke wouldn't hear it. He just kept running and running. He ran faster and faster leaving his team and Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru behind. He arrived in the entrance of Konoha. The villagers looked and stared at Sasuke. Two guards approached Sasuke and tried to capture him. Sasuke immediately beat them and headed straight to the Hokage's office. The rest of them finally caught up. Sasuke barged in to find Tsunade gone. Meanwhile Tsunade, Sakura, and Ino were in a room below. Sakura lifted her shirt so Tsunade could perform the jutsu but saw that the curse seal disappeared.

"Sakura. The curse seal is gone!" Tsunade said.

"What? How?" Sakura asked.

"Orochimaru must really be gone now." Tsunade said.

A guard burst through the doors.

"What's going on?" Tsunade asked.

"It's... Uchiha Sasuke! He's here! He's on some sort of rampage!" the guard said.

"What?" the three of them shouted.

They all rushed out of the room and there was Sasuke.

"Sasuke? What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Where the fuck are the elders and Danzo?" Sasuke asked.

"What? Who? Danzo?" Sakura asked.

"What is the meaning of this Sasuke?" Tsunade asked.

"Because of them... Because of them Itachi was forced to kill the clan." Sasuke said.

"W-What?" Sakura asked.

"Where did you get this preposterous idea?" Tsunade asked.

"From.. Madara Uchiha." Sasuke said.

"M-Madara? He's dead." Tsunade said.

"No he's not. Because of them... Itachi was forced to kill the whole clan. I always thought that it would end with Itachi, but who would've that that my _home _would have to do with the death of my family?" Sasuke asked.

"What are you talking about Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Itachi asked the Third to make sure Danzo wouldn't kill me after Itachi disappeared. Apparently when the Third died, when Itachi came back, he came back to warn Danzo not to lay a finger on me." Sasuke explained.

"Is this true Baa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I have no knowledge of this. If this is true, only the elders and Danzo would know. Sasuke. You can't just barge in to Konoha wanting us to give you some of our important government officials just so you can kill them." Tsunade said.

"I lived my whole life hating my brother. Now I find out it was because of my home? How do you expect me to react?" Sasuke asked.

"This will not pass. Be at the Konoha Courts at 8 am tomorrow morning and we will find out everything then." Tsunade said.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"If this is true. Then I will personally see to it Danzo and the elders get what they deserve. For now. All of you go home!" Tsunade said.

"Sasuke, please let's go. Besides, today, it's the twentieth week. We get to find out the gender of the baby." Sakura said.

Sasuke then calmed down. That's right. Sakura and the baby. This was his new life. It's time to start over. Sakura led Sasuke out of the room. They walked over to the hospital earning many stares along the way. Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the hospital and went into the room. The doctor walked in and saw Sakura and then when her eyes laid on Sasuke, she tensed a little. Everyone knew Sasuke had come back into the village, and now Sakura was having her baby.

"Okay, so today is the twentieth week. Correct?" the doctor asked.

"Yes. It is." Sakura said.

"Well, let's hook you up to the ultrasound and find out the sex of the baby." the doctor said.

After hooking Sakura up to the ultrasound and doing the proper steps, the doctor moved around Sakura's stomach and found the baby.

"Well, looks like it's a boy." the doctor said.

"A boy... Sasuke.. it's a boy." Sakura said amazed.

"A boy. He's a boy." Sasuke said.

"Congratulations." the doctor said.

After the appointment, Sakura and Sasuke headed back to Sakura's house. They were going to face her parents. Sakura slowly opened the door and Sakura and Sasuke both entered.

"Sakura, where have you be-" her mother started.

"You!" Sakura's father shouted.

"Wait! Dad!" Sakura said.

"You bastard! How dare you show your face around here?" her father shouted.

"Dad!" Sakura shouted.

"Please, Haruno-san. If we could just calmly discuss this." Sasuke said.

"You got my sixteen year old daughter pregnant! How do you expect me to stay calm?" her father shouted.

"I know the situation is very upsetting, but, I really do love Sakura. I'm willing to do anything to have your's and Mrs. Haruno's acceptance." Sasuke said.

"No! No daughter of mine is having a traitor's baby." her father said.

"It's a boy." Sakura said.

"It's a boy?" her mother asked.

"It's a boy." Sakura said.

"Oh Sakura." her mother said.

Her mother went up to her and hugged her. She put her hand on Sakura's stomach.

"Our grandson." her mother said.

"What are you doing? Do you approve of this?" her father asked.

"Sakura is still a grown woman. She loves the boy. You know she does. And he loves her back. Can you still be against this?" her mother asked.

"I can't believe you!" her father said.

Sakura's father walked up and went into his room. Sakura followed her father into the room.

"Dad. I know how this all looks, but I'm not a little girl anymore. And I love him. I really do. You remember don't you? When I was ten and all I ever talked about was him? Please. I want your approval Daddy." Sakura said.

"How could this happen to you? This isn't how your life was supposed to end up like." her father said.

"I don't think anyone would've thought this would've happened. But it did. Please. I want your approval Dad. Who else is going to walk me down the aisle?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura... I just want what's best for you." Sakura's dad said.

"I know. But he's what's best for me. I really don't know how I could live without him." Sakura said.

"Alright." her father said.

"You mean?" Sakura asked.

"You have my blessing." Sakura's dad said.

"Oh thank you Daddy!" Sakura said.

Sakura hugged her father. They both came out of the room and Sasuke and Sakura's mother were talking. They both looked up and Sakura went over to Sasuke and hugged him.

"He said yes." Sakura said.

"Thank you so much sir. I promise you. I won't ever hurt Sakura." Sasuke said.

"You better not." he said.

"Sasuke. Let's go. We need to start planning!" Sakura said.

"What? Planni-"

Sakura dragged Sasuke out of the door leaving Sakura's parents...laughing? Sasuke and Sakura sat at Ichiraku Ramen as Sakura babbled on and on about what she wanted for her wedding. Sasuke looked up at the sky. It was as if the trial wasn't even happening tomorrow. The outcome of that was going to determine everything.

* * *

Short and all, but hope you all still liked it! ^^ REVIEW PLEASE! ^.^


	22. The Trial

Sasuke and Sakura laid in bed, Sakura in his arms. Sakura babbled on and on about what she wanted for the wedding, before they knew it was tomorrow. 7:00 am. They had one hour to get ready and go to the trial. Sakura and Sasuke sat in the kitchen eating, well only Sasuke ate.

"Come on, you need to eat." Sasuke said.

"How can I eat?" Sakura asked.

"Everything will be okay." Sasuke said.

"We don't know what can happen. What if they don't believe you? I mean these are the _elders_ and I heard Danzo is also of high position. They might lie straight through their teeth to execute you." Sakura said.

"I just need you to believe me." Sasuke said.

"I do believe you. I'll always believe you." Sakura said.

"Then believe me when I say everything will be okay. When have I ever been wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Do you want me to answer that?" Sakura asked.

"Hmmm... nope." Sasuke answered.

"Exactly." Sakura said.

"Come on Sakura, eat for me, the baby?" Sasuke pleaded.

Sakura just shook her head. Sasuke sighed.

"Fine, how about after the trial, I'll go by us something nice to eat." Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded her head and Sasuke laughed.

"I swear, you still act like you're ten sometimes." Sasuke said.

"Weeeellllll, excuse me, mister mature. I want to see you carry a baby and worry about the life or death situation of your fiance." Sakura said.

"How much time do we have left?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, getting to the court will only take five minutes. And it's only 7:15, why?" Sakura said.

"Perfect." Sasuke said.

"What's perfe-" Sakura said.

Sasuke carried Sakura in his arms and kissed her as they went up the stairs. He opened the door and then shut it, locking it. He laid down on the bed with Sakura on top of him. Sasuke ran his fingers through Sakura's hair and kissed her neck. Sakura moaned and was now under Sasuke. Sasuke unbuttoned his shirt exposing his chest. Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and brought him down to her. Their lips crashed and hands in each others' hair. A knock was heard on the door.

"Ignore it." Sakura said.

They continued to make out but the knocking wouldn't stop.

"Ugh, come on let's go." Sakura said.

They got out of bed and Sasuke buttoned his shirt and they walked downstairs. They opened the door to see Naruto.

"What is it Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"When you explained about the elders and the Third, we did some digging around." Naruto replied.

"And?" Sakura asked.

"We did find something." Naruto said.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"This." Naruto said.

He handed the folder to Sasuke. Sasuke opened the folder to see Itachi's name. He continued to look through and noticed that one file entry was missing for a date. The night the Uchiha was massacred.

"What about this?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, we found this and noticed that an entry was missing. So Shikamaru, being the genius he is, is hacking into the computer system to find some sort of entry of that night. It must've been a mission. These logs were only for missions. Did you brother have any mission that day?" Naruto asked.

"Not that I knew of." Sasuke said.

"Then, what you said might really be true. But, the only thing is, it's password protected. He hacked through the first one, but this one is taking some time." Naruto said.

"Wait, but wouldn't there be guards and what not?" Sakura asked.

"That's when the transformation jutsu comes in handy." Naruto answered.

"Guards fell for that?" Sakura asked.

"Yep!" Naruto said.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other. Were the guards really that easy to pass?

"So, if you guys could just stall the trial until Shikamaru can find out something, then we'd be able to prove your innocence! Well, at least some of it." Naruto said.

"Alright. I'm trusting you with this Naruto." Sasuke said.

"I promise we'll find it." Naruto said.

Naruto then ran off back to the guys. Sakura and Sasuke walked over to the courts. The elders and Danzo looked at Sasuke as he entered. Tsunade stood at the front with other judges.

"Now, usually, a traitor would immediately be executed, but something has caught my attention. It has been said that the Uchiha Massacre was not just something that Uchiha Itachi planned himself, but a _Konoha_ mission. If this is true, the people in charge of that mission will be facing consequences, if it's false, then Uchiha Sasuke will have to face the penalty of his actions of leaving the village, and joining a S-rank criminal." Tsunade said.

People in the court murmured at the news about the Uchiha Massacre. People believed that Itachi killed his own family, but to find out that Konoha was the one responsible for a strong clan's death, they would be worried at what else Konoha had done.

"You expect to believe an outrageous rumor? You call yourself the Hokage? How can you believe something like this?" Danzo asked.

"Quiet! I am still the _hokage_! What do you have to say about the allegations?" Tsunade asked.

"Tsunade-sama, you can't believe that we would do something like that." Homura said.

"We are Konoha's elders. We would not do such a thing!" Koharu said.

"Do you forget that Orochimaru was also a leaf ninja? One of the three Sannins? Just because one shows loyalty to the leaf, does not mean that he or she has not committed a crime." Tsunade said.

"Tsunade-sama, I would not make this up. Why would I lie about my family's cause of death? I have no reason to hate Konoha. At least, until now." Sasuke said.

"How can you believe the words of a traitor?" Danzo asked.

"I wouldn't have been a traitor if you people didn't order Itachi to kill my family!" Sasuke said.

"Little boy, stop your lying!" Homura said.

"I'm not a little boy anymore." Sasuke said.

"Quiet! How could Sasuke have made this up? Sasuke didn't even know about Danzo let alone hardly about the village elders, and Madara? How could he possibly have known about Madara? No one in their generation knows about Madara!" Tsunade said.

"What are you getting at Tsunade?" Danzo asked.

"I want the _truth_!" Tsunade said.

"We _are_ telling the truth!" Danzo said.

Suddenly, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, and Ino burst in. Naruto had a folder in his hand and threw it at Tsunade. Tsunade caught it and opened it up.

"This...this.. this solves everything." Tsunade said.

People in the court murmured about what could be in the file. The judges read it also and were astonished.

"How did you find this?" Tsunade asked.

"We browsed around and first, we found a file about Uchiha Itachi. But then one date was missing was missing from his files, his mission files. The date was there, but no entry of what the mission was. We went into the computer and found a file of Itachi's. One was multiple password protected, so we assumed that this is the one that we were looking for. After hours of trying to figure out the code, we figured it out. The file popped open and lists came out, one was titled Operation Uchiha, and of course since we were looking for anything on the Uchiha Massacre, we thought that might be it, and there it was. Mission: Kill the Uchiha." Shikamaru said.

"Lies! That must be a fake file report!" Danzo said.

"We thought the possibility of people thinking that as well, but as we finished reading, it was signed, by Danzō Shimura, Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, and Hiruzen Sarutobi_._" Shikamaru said.

Tsunade and the jury talked it over.

"Uchiha Sasuke... the court finds you...not guilty, but you will still serve a probation of three months of betraying Konoha." Tsunade said.

Naruto, Ino, and Sakura cheered in happiness. Sasuke grabbed Sakura by the waist and kissed her. Tsunade and the jury gave Danzo and the Elders their punishment.

* * *

Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, and Hinata all went out to celebrate, and as Sasuke promised, something _very_ nice to eat. Sakura, being the pregnant one, seemed to eat more than Choji would, and of course that didn't go without some teasing.

"Oi Oi! Sakura, you're eating all the food!" Ino said.

"Remember, I have to eat for two." Sakura said holding up two fingers.

"Hey, I'm paying tonight so just pig out you guys." Sasuke said.

"How much money do you have Uchiha?" Shikamaru asked.

"Enough to make your jaws drop." Sasuke said.

"How much teme?" Naruto asked.

"Well, considering I received all the money after the massacre, I'm practically a millionaire." Sasuke said.

Some chocked on their food, while the others spit out their water.

"Ew you guys." Sasuke said.

"A-A miliionaire?" they all asked.

"Yes, of course I left it it all hidden after I left, people were probably going to search my house and what not." Sasuke said.

"You sure do have everything don't you?" Ino asked.

"In four months I will." Sasuke said.

"Since when were you the romantic type Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Since five months ago." Sasuke answered.

"Man, you're so lame." Naruto said.

"And you're such an idiot." Sasuke said.

Everyone laughed, and after eating till they felt their stomachs were to explode, they left and went home. Sasuke walked Sakura home and kissed her goodnight. When Sakura went in, Sasuke then went back to his house, now, starting tomorrow, the wedding plans were to be made.

* * *

LOL! Can you imagine Sasuke's expression and voice when he says "Ew you guys." xD ahahahaha


	23. Plan Plan Plan!

Sasuke and Sakura sat in a restraunt trying to figure out what they were going to have for the wedding. They had to decide on center pieces, flowers, food, and a wedding cake. There were books on the tables filled with pictures of what each set looked like.

"I want lillies! Can we have lillies Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Of course. Whatever you want." Sasuke said.

"Yay!" Sakura said.

After hours of talking and arranging, everything was settled. The date was in two months, June 17 and then two months after, Sakura was due. They went to go find a wedding dress for Sakura to wear, luckily they found the wedding dress shop for pregnant woman. Sakura looked at all the dresses and found one dress that caught her eye and she went to go try it on. Sasuke sat in the chair and waited for Sakura to come out. The curtains pulled and Sakura appeared. The dress was long and flowed right behind her; Sasuke was speechless.

"What? Is it bad?" Sakura asked.

"No, no, you look beautiful." Sasuke said.

"Really?" Sakura asked.

Sakura's eyes lit up and smiled huge. Who would've thought that Sakura and Sasuke would be here today?

"Do you want this one, or do you want to keep looking?" Sasuke asked.

"This one!" Sakura said.

"Okay, I'll go pay for it." Sasuke said.

Sakura went back into the booth and pulled the curtains changing back into her clothes. The employee took the dress and put it in a clothes bag and handed it to Sakura. Sakura waited outside on a bench as Sasuke paid for the dress.

"Uchiha Sasuke right?" the employee asked.

"Yes, and you are?" Sasuke asked.

"My name's Izanami. Like my name, I like to_ invite_. Maybe not like the story but I could still show you a good time. I bet you're good in bed." Izanami said seductively.

"Listen, Izanami. I'm not interested in you. I have a fiance that I love. Now, if you'll just give me my change I'll be going now." Sasuke said.

"I'm _never_ rejected. _Ever_." Izanami said.

"Well then, I guess there's a first for everything." Sasuke said.

Izanami got the change but came out from behind the register. Izanami looked out the window to see Sakura still waiting out there facing across the street. She handed him the money and Sasuke reached for it, but then pulled back and backed Sasuke into a corner.

"Come on, have a little fun." Izanami said.

"You know what? Keep the change." Sasuke said.

Sasuke moved her aside and walked out the door. Sakura got up and walked over to Sasuke.

"What took so long?" Sakura asked.

"The cashier doesn't know rejection." Sasuke said.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Just forget about it." Sasuke said.

He put his hand on her cheek.

"I only love you." Sasuke said.

Sakura smiled and linked her arm with Sasuke's. They walked away from the store leaving Izanami furious. Sasuke and Sakura then went to go make the invitations and send them out, and run other errands. They finally arrived home at 9 pm. Her parents were already used to Sakura sleeping at Sasuke's house so Sakura just stayed with Sasuke most nights.

"Sakura, I know this will happen in two months, but, do you want to move in with me now?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course!" Sakura said.

Sakura hugged Sasuke and he hugged her back. So much has happened in these past couple of months. Sakura couldn't believe how much their lives were improving. Sasuke kissed Sakura and she kissed back.

"I can't believe this is all happening. It feels like it's all a dream." Sakura said.

"Don't worry it's not." Sasuke said.

"Oh!" Sakura exclaimed.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"The baby, he's kicking." Sakura said.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura put Sasuke's hand on her stomach. Sasuke felt the baby kicking and smiled. Their baby was almost here. They couldn't believe how fast time had passed. Everything was finally falling into place.

"Have you started to think of any names yet?" Sasuke asked.

"How about...Hikaru?" Sakura asked.

"Hikaru's a great name." Sasuke said.

"Hikaru Uchiha." Sakura said.

A knock was heard on the door. Sasuke answered the door and there was a Konoha ninja at the door.

"Hokage-sama has requested both your presences." he said.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and followed him to Tsunade. They knocked on the Hokage office's door.

"Come in." Tsunade said.

Sasuke and Sakura entered. Tsunade turned around to face them.

"What is it Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke, ever since you mentioned Madara Uchiha, we've been worried about plans he might have." Tsunade said.

"He never mentioned anything to me. Just told me about the Kyuubi attack and Uchiha Massacre." Sasuke said.

"If he ever appears, I want you to immediately report it back to me." Tsunade said.

"Of course." Sasuke said.

"Okay, that's all. You may go." Tsunade said.

Sakura and Sasuke left the Hokage office and started talking.

"You don't think he'd really come back do you?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe, but I'm not sure." Sasuke replied.

"Well, I'm sure everything will work out, like it always does." Sakura said.

Sasuke and Sakura walked back home. They cleaned up and climbed into bed. Tomorrow, Sakura was going to permanently move in with Sasuke. Her parents would probably be sad to see her go. She had just been home a month after being gone for four, but they knew it would make her happy.

* * *

I have a question for you all. Do you guys want me to make a sequel, or just keep continuing on here? ^.^ I would like to know by the time the very last chapter of this part of the saga is done. ^.^ So please vote with your reviews!


	24. Leaving The Nest

Sakura woke up the next morning and found Sasuke out of bed already. She went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She undressed herself and looked in the mirror and realized how big her stomach had gotten. The days seemed to be going by so slow. She climbed into the shower and thought about the past six months. She thought about when they first received their mission to bring back Sasuke, how she and Sasuke ditched Kakashi and Naruto to find Itachi themselves, the night they spent together, the engagement, finally returning home, the trial, and then her parents' agreement. One month of Sasuke's probation had passed. Two more months, and then Sasuke would able to go on missions again, except, he was still a genin like Naruto. But, since both he and Naruto have proved that they are much stronger than shinobis of that level, maybe they'd be appointed Chunin, if not Jonin soon. They both weren't receiving money at the moment, Sakura couldn't go on missions in her condition, and Sasuke was still on probation. A knock was heard.

"Sakura. Come out when you're done, breakfast's ready." Sasuke said.

"Okay!" Sakura said.

Sakura turned off the water and wrapped herself in a towel, and got dressed. She went downstairs to eat as Sasuke put on his jacket as he was leaving.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"Tsunade's office. She wanted to talk to me. I'll be back soon." Sasuke said.

Sasuke kissed Sakura on the forehead and walked to the Hokage's office. Sakura went into the kitchen and sat down and ate. After she was done, tapped her fingers on the table and looked at the clock. It had only been ten minutes since Sasuke was gone, but she already missed him. She wondered what Tsunade had to say to Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke walked up the Hokage tower, remembering all the times Team 7 was sent on missions. Whenever Naruto would stupidly yell about his missions being too easy, how Sakura yelled at him for being disrespectful. Sasuke chuckled at the thought. Sasuke reached Tsunade's door and knocked.

"Come in." Tsunade said.

Sasuke opened the door and saw Naruto and Tsunade in there. What was Naruto doing there?

"Ah, Sasuke. You're here. Now I can tell you both why I summoned you both here." Tsunade said.

Tsunade walked over to a box and opened it tossing vests to Sasuke and Naruto. Tsunade also then tossed a new headband to Sasuke.

"Starting today, you two are both Jounins." Tsunade said.

"W-What?" Naruto asked.

"And you Sasuke, are a Konoha ninja again." Tsunade said.

"Does that mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, you're probation has been cut short. We need more shinobis, and besides, both of you have proved that you are strong enough to be Jounins, if not ANBUs, but for now, we'll keep you two at Jounins." Tsunade said.

"But, don't we need to take the exams? Let alone be Chunins first?" Sasuke asked.

"At this point, there is no need. Why take all that time just to prove something to everybody?" Tsunade asked.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama." Sasuke said.

"Thank you Tsunade-baachan!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Now, go on your way and be ready for a mission at any time." Tsunade said.

"Yes!" they both said.

Sasuke and Naruto left the Hokage office wearing their new Jounin vests.. Sasuke put on his headband. Being a Konoha shinobi again felt good. This was his home, there was no way Sasuke was going to betray it ever again.

"I say we celebrate! With ramen!" Naruto said.

"Sorry, not today Naruto. I have to get back home to Sakura now." Sasuke said.

"Awww fine. See you later Sasuke!" Naruto said.

Sasuke and Naruto went separate ways. Sasuke opened the door to his house. As soon as Sakura heard a click she ran over to Sasuke. She saw him in a Jounin vest and Konoha headband and ran to him and hugged him.

"So does that mean your probation has been cut short?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, now since I'm back, we should go tell your parents you're moving in with me, and get your things." Sasuke said.

"Okay! Just let me get my jacket." Sakura said.

Sakura ran up the stairs and came back downstairs. She hooked her arm around Sasuke's arm as they left the house. The spring wind was nice and cool. The flowers were blooming and flower petals fell from trees swirling around in the air. Sakura and Sasuke arrived at Sakura's house. They opened the door and walked in.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Sakura said.

"Sakura?" Sakura's mom called out.

"Mom!" Sakura said.

Sakura ran up to her mom. They hugged and her father came out.

"Sakura." Sakura's dad said.

"Dad!" Sakura said.

"What brings you two here?" Sakura's dad asked.

"I'm moving into Sasuke's..permanently." Sakura said.

Her parents were shocked, and then her mom started to cry.

"Oh Sakura, you're all grown up now. Moving in with a boy, about to get married, and have a baby. I feel like you're still 10." Sakura's mom said.

"Mooooom, come on. Don't cry." Sakura said.

"Take good care of her." Sakura's dad said.

"Don't worry. I will." Sasuke said.

Sasuke and Sakura walked up to her room and started to pack her stuff in boxes. Sakura came across the old picture of Team 7. She held it in her hands and looked at it. Sasuke saw Sakura looking at the picture and put his arm around Sakura.

"Remember when Kakashi put us to his test? I was stuck in the ground with my head up and then you just fainted?" Sasuke asked chuckling at the memory.

"That was not funny, do you know how scared I was to see your head just sticking out of the dirt? Especially after I saw a genjutsu of you being severely injured? It scared the crap out of me!" Sakura said.

"Oh come on, it was so funny, besides we passed." Sasuke said

"Che, do you remember when we tried to look under Kakashi's mask?" Sakura asked.

"I can't believe you two dragged me into it." Sasuke said.

"Hey, if I remember right, you decided to come." Sakura said.

"_After_ Naruto made those stupid suggestions." Sasuke said.

"But, you still decided on your own." Sakura said.

"Fine, I guess I was just as curious as you guys were." Sasuke said.

"Haha, I wonder, if we will ever be able to see what's under his mask." Sakura said.

"Maybe one day we can sneak up on him." Sasuke said.

"If we can fool Kakashi sensei." Sakura said.

"Naruto and I turned Jounin today, that means, we're on the same level as he is." Sasuke said.

"But remember, he was an ANBU and then went back to Jounin." Sakura said.

"What are you saying? That I'm weaker than Kakashi?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course not. You're my strong..."

Sakura kissed him on the neck.

"Sexy."

Sakura kissed him on the neck again.

"Uchiha."

"I think those hormones are finally kicking in." Sasuke said.

"Mmm really?" Sakura asked not paying attention.

She continued to kiss him, getting closer and closer to his lips. Sasuke pulled Sakura back.

"We're in your parents house. Come on let's go home." Sasuke said.

"You're no fun." Sakura said.

"Come on." Sasuke said.

Sasuke picked up the boxes of Sakura's things and walked down the stairs. Sakura said goodbye to her parents and they walked back home. Sasuke set the box down on the floor next to the couch. All of a sudden, Sakura dragged Sasuke upstairs and pushed him down on the bed. Sakura climbed onto the bed and kissed his neck. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist. Sakura moved her lips from Sasuke's neck to his lips. Sasuke licked her lips for an opening and Sakura opened her mouth and their tongues wrestled. Sasuke then kissed Sakura's neck.

"Oh, Sasuke." Sakura moaned.

Before they knew it, hours had passed. They were both out of breath.

"Whatever happened to waiting till _after_ the baby was born?" Sasuke asked.

"We didn't make love, we merely..." Sakura paused trying to find the right words. "Heavily maked out."

"Well then, I could get used to that." Sasuke smirked.

"Don't bet on it." Sakura said.

"Oh, but if you're the ones with the raging hormones, then you'll be the one wanting it." Sasuke said.

"Like you'll say no." Sakura said.

"Probably not." Sasuke said.

Sasuke pulled Sakura down for a kiss.


	25. Happily Ever After?

Today was the day. The day Sasuke and Sakura get married. Sakura was in the room in her wedding dress. Ino and Hinata were in their dresses. Music started to play.

"Guess we're up. See you soon Sakura!" Ino said.

Ino and Hinata left the room and were escorted down the aisle by the groomsman and Best Man, aka their boyfriends, aka Naruto and Shikamaru. It was almost time for Sakura to go down the aisle. Sakura came out and her dad was there. The music changed and the flower girl walked down the aisle throwing flower petals into the air. Sakura started to walk down the aisle with her dad. She stared right ahead to Sasuke. Before she knew it, she was standing right in front of him. Her father sat down next to her mother.

"We have gathered here today to bring these two in holy matrimony. If there is anyone that thinks that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace...Well, then shall we continue? Do you Uchiha Sasuke take Haruno Sakura to be your lawfully wedded wife from this day forward? For better or for worse? For richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health to love and cherish from this day forward until do you part?" the priest said.

"I, Uchiha Sasuke, take you Haruno Sakura, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Sasuke said.

"Do you Sakura Haruno take Sasuke Uchiha to be your lawfully wedded husband from this day forward? For better or for worse? For richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health to love and cherish from this day forward until do you part?" the priest asked.

"I, Haruno Sakura, take you Sasuke Uchiha, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Sakura said.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." the priest said.

Sasuke put his hands on Sakura's waist and Sakura put her arms around Sasuke's neck and they kissed. Everyone cheered and clapped. Sakura and Sasuke went over to the cake, and cut it together. Sakura took a piece of the cake and smeared it over Sasuke's face. Sasuke in return did the same. After cleaning up their faces they walked around.

"Oi, teme!" Naruto called.

"Hey Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Congratulations man!" Naruto said.

"Thanks dobe." Sasuke said.

"Sakuraaaaa!~~~~~~" Ino shouted.

"Ino!" Sakura called.

The girls hugged.

"I can't believe you're married! Who knew this day would come so fast?" Ino asked.

"I know! But before you know it, you'll be standing on that alter too." Sakura said.

"Yeah, in a loooong time." Ino laughed.

Sakura and Sasuke went around meeting their guests. Everyone congratulated them on the wedding and the baby.

"Oi, Sasuke!" a voice called.

Sasuke and Sakura turned around to see Suigestu and Jugo.

"I haven't seen you guys in so long!" Sakura said.

"Yeah, too long seeing as how far along you are." Suigetsu said.

"What have you guys been up to?" Sasuke asked.

"Not much. Collecting more and more swords." Suigestu said.

"Just been traveling around." Jugo said. (A/n: Okay.. I don't know what Jugo would say... haha)

"Is she here?" Sakura asked.

"Karin? I don't know, I haven't seen her yet. Maybe she was too broken hearted to come." Suigestu said.

"Who's too broken hearted?" a voice asked.

They turned around to see Karin.

"Ah, so you did come." Suigestu said.

"I'm glad you could make it." Sakura said.

"Yeah, whatever." Karin said.

"Well Sasuke, I'm going to see my parents. You can stay here and catch up with them." Sakura said.

"Okay." Sasuke said.

Sakura walked over to her parents and Sasuke and his old team were left to talk.

"I'm still shocked to see you getting married." Suigestu said.

"So am I, I still can't believe it's not a dream." Sasuke said.

_"Sasuke really did choose her." Karin thought._

"Sasuke." Karin said.

"Hn?" Sasuke asked.

"Congratulations... Really." Karin said.

"Thanks Karin." Sasuke said.

Sakura came back to over to them and linked into Sasuke's arm.

"Okay! It's time to throw the boquet!" Sakura announced.

All the girls got in a little group and Sakura turned their back on them. Sakura threw the boquet behind her into the group and turned around to see who would catch it. Somone stepped out forward and it was Ino! Sakura laughed at the thought of her best friend and Shikamaru getting married. They'd probably nag each other to death. Sakura grinned at the thought. Suddenly a clinking was heard and everyone turned their head to Naruto.

"Hello everyone, I would like to make a toast to Sasuke and Sakura. These two are my best friends. I remember the day we were assigned into Team 7. At first, Sasuke and I were always quarreling, but as time passed by he became my best friend...and a brother to me. Sasuke and Sakura have become my family. Have a great rest of your lives. Hear hear." Naruto said.

"Hear hear." everyone said.

Everyone took a sip of their wine, except Sakura who had just water.

"Now it's my turn." Ino said.

Ino stood up and raised her glass.

"I remember the day Sakura and I met. Everyone used to make fun of her, but now, no one would dare do that unless they wanted to have a concussion." everyone laughed.

"I'm so happy for you Sakura. You're my best friend. I hope you have the best future. Congratulations! Hear Hear!" Ino said.

"Hear hear." everyone said.

Everyone took another sip of their drinks.

"Now, if the bride and groom would have their first dance." the DJ said over the microphone.

Sasuke took Sakura's hand and they walked to the dance floor. Only Hope by Mandy Moore started playing. Sakura laid her head on Sasuke's chest as they danced on the floor. She felt so safe in his arms. They danced in each others arms for what felt like forever.

* * *

After the party, Sasuke and Sakura went off to their honeymoon. They couldn't go very far because Sasuke could be called at any time for a mission and Sakura was pretty far into the pregnancy so they went to a nice hotel and spa in Konoha. Sasuke carried Sakura to their room and dropped their bags on the floor and set Sakura down so she stood on the floor, and sat on the bed.

"What do you want to do?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, it _is_ our honeymoon." Sakura answered flirtatiously.

"You just can't control yourself can you?" Sasuke asked seductively.

"Well, you know, just like you said,"

Sakura got the "Do Not Disturb" sign and put it on the door and closed it. She unzipped the back of her dress letting it fall to her feet and walked over to Sasuke.

"I'm the one with the raging hormones, and I want _you_." Sakura said.

"Who am I to say no? Especially when you say it like that." Sasuke said.

Sasuke took off his jacket and threw it to the ground. Sakura ripped open his shirt making the buttons fly across the room. Sakura put her hands on Sasuke's bare chest and kissed him. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura and they fell onto the bed. They ran their fingers through each others' hair as they kissed. Hours had passed and then they just laid there in each other's arms.

"Sasuke..." Sakura said.

"Hn?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm hungry..." Sakura said.

"Let's go get something to eat." Sasuke said.

Sasuke walked over to his bags and got out a blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back. Sakura put on her usual red shirt but this time, it had the Uchiha symbol on it. They got in the elevator and went into a restraunt and were seated to a table.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom first." Sakura said.

"Okay, do you know what you want?" Sasuke asked.

"Ramen! A big bowl of ramen!" Sakura said.

"Are you Naruto when you're pregnant?" Sasuke asked.

"Well if I was, it must be very awkward for you." Sakura said.

"Touche." Sasuke said.

"Okay, I'lll be back!" Sakura said.

Sakura left to go to the bathroom and Sasuke called over the waiter. He ordered their food and sat at the table and waited for Sakura and their food. Suddenly someone sat down right in front of him where Sakura was sitting.

"Oh my, didn't know I'd see you here sexy." the voice said.

Sasuke looked up and saw who said that.

"Izanami...What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, you remembered my name? I'm flattered. I'm here enjoying myself. What about you? Let me guess, honeymoon?" Izanami asked.

"Leave. NOW." Sasuke said.

"My my, someone's fiesty." Izanami said.

"You really can't take rejection all that well can you?" Sasuke asked.

"In the end, I _always_ get what I want." Izanami replied.

"Then I'll be the first to prove you wrong." Sasuke said.

"You know, now that you're married, that makes you even hotter." Izanami said.

"Go, now! I never want to see your face again." Sasuke said.

"Alright alright, I'm going. But soon you'll come crawling to me. They always do." Izanami said.

Izanami got out of the seat and left. Sakura came back and sat down and saw Sasuke all tensed.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" Sakura asked.

"I'm fine. Let's enjoy our first night together as newlyweds okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Okay!" Sakura said.

Their food came and they ate in peace. Sasuke couldn't help but worry that as long as Izanami was around, something bad was going to happen. He knew that he was going to have to tell Sakura sooner or later before something really does happen.

* * *

Another chapter done! ^.^ I didn't really know if I was going to keep using Izanami butttt, I just decided to make it more interesting! :P Next chapter should be up later today maybe? ^.^

Oh and does anybody know the Kpop girl group Kara? If so, does anybody know where to find the full song of the Naruto ending they did? This is the short version. yo ut ube. com/watch?v=xu0Q7QM_-nY&feature=related Thanks! ^.^


	26. A Little Trouble In Paradise?

After eating they went to the pool and dipped their feets in water. Sakura noticed that Sasuke still had that tense feeling and was worried.

_"Did something happen while I was in the bathroom?" Sakura thought._

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura's voice filled with worry. "Are you sure you're okay? Did something happen after I left to go to the bathroom?"

"Nothing happened, I'm just wondering what my family would say about this." Sasuke answered.

That wasn't a complete lie. He really did wonder what his family would say to his marriage and baby. Would they be supportive? But, he did keep worrying about Izanami and when she would pop up and what she would do.

"I'm sure they would say what that you're a smart and strong son, and they want you to be happy. They would be happy to have a grandson." Sakura said.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and smiled. If Itachi wasn't a spy, if the Uchiha clan succeeded in their plot to take over the village, would they even be here today? Who knows what would've happened. The only thing Sasuke knew was that even if all that had happened, he would still want to be with Sakura. He also had to tell Sakura the truth about the Uchiha clan soon.

"Look who's here!" a voice said.

Sasuke and Sakura turned around and saw Izanami. Sakura knowing nothing about what had happened, smiled, while Sasuke shot a death glare and held back from turning on his Sharingan.

"I haven't seen you in a while!" Izanami said.

"How have you been?" Sakura asked.

"Good, good. So, I never actually caught your name that day. My name's Izanami." Izanami said.

"Harun- I mean Uchiha Sakura." Sakura said.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile a little when Sakura said that. Uchiha Sakura. The name fit perfectly.

"So are you two on your honeymoon?" Izanami asked.

"Yes we are! We couldn't go too far cause of the baby right here, and Sasuke could be called into a mission at any time." Sakura said.

"I see. So do you know any cute guys you could introduce me too?" Izanami asked.

She looked at Sasuke but Sakura didn't notice. As Sakura was thinking, Sasuke got up out of the pool and walked over to the bar. Izanami's eyes trailed Sasuke.

"Well, not really, I guess Kiba could be okay. I could introduce you two if you want." Sakura said.

"That would be great! I'm going to get a drink okay?" Izanami said.

"Okay!" Sakura said.

Izanami walked over to the bar and stood next to Sasuke. Izanami ordered a drink and started to talk to Sasuke.

"I'm going to guess you haven't told her yet have you?" Izanami asked.

"No I haven't, because I didn't think you'd be crazy enough to try to break up my marriage." Sasuke said.

"Have a little fun. Besides it's not like you can sleep with her being pregnant at the moment." Izanami said.

"Relationships and marriages aren't about sex. Now, leave me and my_ wife_ alone. I didn't come here to be annoyed by a girl who thinks she's all that and annoying and isn't even likable in any way." Sasuke said.

Sasuke then walked off leaving Izanami stung by the dis. Sasuke walked over to Sakura. Sakura noticed Sasuke's expression.

"Did something happen with Izanami?" Sakura asked.

"I should tell you, come on. Let's go talk." Sasuke said.

"O-Okay." Sakura said.

Sakura felt worried about what Sasuke was going to say. They went into the elevator and walked to their room. Sasuke slid in the key and opened the door. They went inside closing the door behind him. Sasuke sat on the bed and Sakura sat in his lap.

"So what do you need to tell me?" Sakura asked.

"Izanami's tried to flirt me three times." Sasuke said.

"What? When?" Sakura asked.

"When you were waiting outside the shop as I was paying for the dress, and twice today. I wanted to tell you, but I thought that it wasn't important and she would just back off like all the other fangirls." Sasuke said.

"Wow, I can't believe it." Sakura said.

"Do you want to spend our honeymoon elsewhere? I could find a better place." Sasuke said.

"No, no, it's fine. I'll deal with it." Sakura said.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm sure. No one flirts with my man and gets away with it!" Sakura said.

Sasuke laughed and hugged her tighter. If Sakura could badly beat someone when she's just normally angry, he wondered if she'd kill now. Sakura got up and put on her shoes.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"To go sure that slut a piece of my mind." Sakura said.

"I'll come with you, this will be fun." Sasuke said.

"This is funny to you?" Sakura asked.

"To see how much worse she'll end up, yeah I think that's funny." Sasuke said.

"I'll make sure to deform that face." Sakura said.

"You could do us both a favor and just kill her." Sasuke said.

"Let's see if I can control my anger or not." Sakura said.

Sakura and Sasuke left their room and went down to the lobby. Sakura searched for any sign of Izanami. They finally found her looking at a stand. Sakura tapped her shoulder and Izanami turned to face them.

"Back off." Sakura said.

"Oh, so he finally told you." Izanami said.

"Yeah, you little slut. Why don't you disappear from my face and back off before I break your face, or better yet, kill you right here and now." Sakura said.

"You think you can kill me?" Izanami asked.

"I killed many enemies before, stronger than you. I can squash you like a bug." Sakura said.

"I'd like to see you try." Izanami said.

"You asked for it." Sakura said.

Sakura charged her fist full of chakra and quickly disappeared, she punched Izanami in the back and she flew and hit the wall. People stopped to see what was going on.

"Is she dead?" someone whispered.

"What happened?" another asked.

"Don't ever show your face around me or Sasuke again. Or else next time, I might not let you live." Sakura said.

Sakura and Sasuke walked away as people whispered. Sakura and Sasuke took a walk to calm Sakura down. They finally stopped walking and sat on a bench.

"You know, I think Tsunade should've made you Jounin." Sasuke said.

"Haha, maybe, but being Chunin is alright with me, as long as I'm not still a genin I'm fine." Sakura said.

"That's one way to look at it." Sasuke laughed.

"But being genin was still fun." Sakura said.

"If count me and Naruto fighting fun." Sasuke said.

"Oh yes, that was always the highlight of my day." Sakura joked.

"And now?" Sasuke asked.

"This." Sakura said.

Sakura kissed Sasuke and he kissed back.

"_That_ is the highlight of your day?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, _that's_ the highlight of my _night_." Sakura said.

Sasuke smirked and Sakura punched him lightly on the shoulder. Sasuke put his arm around Sakura as Sakura put her head on Sasuke's shoulder. They looked at the stars up in the sky. The first day of their honeymoon was over. They had one more day till their honeymoon was over. Even though they were in Konoha, it still felt like home was so far away.

* * *

Another chapter done! ^.^ I listened to everyone's request. They may or may not happen, because well, that way it'll be a surprise! :D

Continue here :2

Maker new story :0

Keep voting till the end! I think there will be two or three more chapters until this part of the story is done. ^.^ I can probably start the next part this week! :D

Just review so I know people still read it. If you don't I'll think nobody likes and stop writing :/

And I don't want to do that. Do you?

So click review ^.^ Even something like great chapter! is enough. Thanks! ^^


	27. All Good Things Must Come To An End

Hello everybody! I think there might be a couple more extra chapters until the next part. ^.^ Hopefully, I can do it this week!

* * *

Sasuke woke up the next morning and saw that Sakura was still asleep. He quietly called the desk for some room service. Sasuke waited outside the door for the food. An employee came by for the food and Sasuke gave him a tip. Sasuke put the key into the door and opened the door. Sakura started to open her eyes and saw Sasuke with food in his hands.

"Did you order room service?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, come on, let's eat." Sasuke said.

Sasuke climbed onto bed with the food and they ate in bed.

"What do you want to do today?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, since we have to go back home tonight, we go spend the day just walking around." Sakura suggested.

"Fine with me." Sasuke said.

"Then let me get cleaned up and we'll go." Sakura said.

Sakura got out of bed and into the bathroom. The water turned on and Sasuke changed into his shirt and slipped on a jacket. Sakura came out 10 minutes later dressed and drying her hair with a towel.

"Mind drying my hair?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke performed a small Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu drying Sakura's hair. Sakura threw the towel to the ground and put on her shoes.

"About how many more weeks do we have until you're due?" Sasuke asked.

"Let's see...a little less than 8 weeks. Why?" Sakura said.

"I can be summoned for a mission at any time and I would hate to leave you when the baby's almost here." Sasuke said.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. You'll be here when the baby arrives, and I've got Ino, Hinata, and my mom looking out for me while you're gone." Sakura said.

"I'd still be worried." Sasuke said.

"Come on, let's go have some fun." Sakura said.

Sakura and Sakura slipped into their shoes. Sasuke opened the door as they left their room. Sakura linked her arm into Sasuke's as they went to go spend the day together. They never noticed, but the hotel was actually quite big. It had a big chandelier hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the hotel.

"I never realized how beautiful this hotel really is." Sakura said.

"Yeah, but I see something even more beautiful." Sasuke said.

Sakura smiled and put her head on his shoulder and continued to walk.

"What time is it?" Sasuke asked.

"5 pm! When did it get this late?" Sakura asked.

"Perfect, come on." Sasuke said.

Sasuke led Sakura up to the top floor of the hotel and toward the exit door.

"It says don't enter." Sakura said.

"It's fine, I asked the manager about this. He gave me permission." Sasuke said.

"But why are we here?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke opened the door to the roof top of the hotel. They walked out to the roof and Sakura saw straight ahead. As the sun went down it blocked some of the words on two billboards. It said I Love Sakura. Sakura turned to look at Sasuke, she was breathless at the view.

"How did you?" Sakura asked.

"This is why I chose this place. To show you this." Sasuke said.

"Oh Sasuke." Sakura said.

Sakura ran to Sasuke and hugged him.

"I love you too." Sakura said.

Sasuke kissed the top of her head. Sakura then went near the edge of the roof and put her hands together in front of her mouth.

"I LOVE YOU SASUKE UCHIHA!" Sakura shouted.

Sasuke hugged her from behind and kissed her. They sat down by the door and watched the stars. Sakura fell asleep some time after and put her head on his shoulder. Sasuke smiled and took off his jacket and wrapped it around them and he put his head on top of her head and fell asleep as well. As the sun began to rise the next morning, Sasuke started to wake up. He shielded his eyes from the bright sun. He saw Sakura's eyes start to stir and got up and got in front the sun. Sakura's eyes relaxed and started to sleep again. Sasuke looked at the sun to try and figure out what time it was.

_"It should be around 7 am. Checkout's in 3 hours. I should wake her up in an hour and a half. She's looks so peaceful." Sasuke thought._

"Sasuke?" Sakura said.

"Go back to sleep." Sasuke said.

"No, it's fine. I'm not tired." Sakura said.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked.

"Mhm!" Sakura said.

"Do you want to go eat? We have 3 hours until checkout." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Sakura said.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and lifted her up. They walked down the stairs and to the elevator and went to a little restraunt/cafe in the hotel. After eating they went back to their hotel room and packed.

"Two days sure have gone by fast." Sakura said.

"One of the best two days." Sasuke said.

"I agree. It's time to go home huh?" Sakura said.

"Yeah, but at least we wont have to worry about disturbing neighbors." Sasuke said.

"But now, Naruto will probably disturb us." Sakura said.

They both laughed. After they had packed they made sure nothing was left behind. They went down to the lobby and checked out and walked home. They walked upstairs and plopped down on their bed.

"Home." Sakura said.

"We're going to need go shopping for the baby soon." Sasuke said.

A knock was heard on the door.

"Already? Come on, we just got back home." Sakura said.

"I'll get it." Sasuke said.

Sasuke went downstairs and opened the door. Naruto was there, but so was the rest of the Rookie Nine and Team Gai. They all held gifts in their hands.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked.

"This is your guys's baby shower. It's not like we had the bachelor party." Naruto said.

"So we're throwing you guys a baby shower!" Ino said.

"I should've known that you two were behind it." Sasuke said.

"Let us in teme!" Naruto said.

Sakura came downstairs.

"What's going on Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Oi Sakura! This is your guys's baby shower!" Ino said.

Sasuke gave Sakura a what should we do, do we really want all of them here look.

"Well, we were gonna go shopping for baby stuff anyways, may as well get most of what we need from them." Sakura said.

"Alright.. come in you guys." Sasuke said.

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered.

They all came inside looking at the size of the house.

"You sure are rich Uchiha." Kiba said.

"Daaaaamn, nice house." Ino said.

They all sat in the living room with gifts in their hands. Sakura and Sasuke opened all the gifts. There were rattles, bibs, diapers, etc.

"Wow! Thanks you guys!" Sakura said.

"Anytime Sakura!" Ino said.

"So how was the honeymoon? Anything _fun_ happen?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto!" Sakura reacted.

"I think you've been hanging out with Jiraiya too much.." Sasuke said.

"And yet you're avoiding the question." Naruto said.

"That is a very personal question." Sakura said.

"They're both blushing!" Kiba said.

"So you two did!" Naruto said.

"What about you Naruto? Have you done anything?" Sasuke asked.

"Whaaaa? I'm not you teme." Naruto said.

And basically the rest of the time, Naruto and Sasuke fought their childish fights. Everyone else just talked and had a nice time. Eventually, around dinner time came and they all left. Too tired to cook, Sasuke and Sakura went out for ramen.

"Yo, Sasuke, Sakura." a voice called.

"Hi Kakashi sensei!" Sakura said.

"Hey, Kakashi." Sasuke said.

"You guys just get back from your honeymoon?" Kakashi asked.

"A couple hours ago actually, but then Rookie 9 and Gai's team intruded and threw a baby shower." Sasuke answered.

"Ah, and how was the honeymoon?" Kakashi asked.

Kakashi sat down and talked to them.

"It was way better the second day." Sakura said.

"Oh? And what made it better?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing like _that_ Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura said.

"Kakashi...really?..." Sasuke asked.

"I can't help it if my students had a baby before marriage and makes me wonder such things." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura said.

"Alright, alright. But do you two want some advice? You know, Icha Icha Paradise has some _moves_ in there you two may want to check out." Kakashi said

Sasuke and Sakura had both turned bright red and choked on their ramen.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sakura shouted.

"Well, I'm off, be good." Kakashi said.

Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I think I lost my appetite." Sasuke said.

"Me too." Sakura said. "Okay, maybe not.."

Sakura kept eating her ramen and Sasuke laughed.

"What? I'm huuuungrrrryyyy." Sakura said.

"Here have mine." Sasuke said.

Sasuke gave Sakura his bowl of ramen. Sakura started to eat his bowl after she finished her's.

"Ooof. I'm stuffed." Sakura said.

"I think we should probably check in with Tsunade-sama now." Sasuke said.

"Alright, let's go." Sakura said.

Sasuke and Sakura walked to the Hokage tower. They went up the stairs and knocked the door and entered. Sakura was tired from going up the stairs she plopped down on the nearest chair.

"Oh, Sasuke, Sakura. You're back. How was the honeymoon?" Tsunade asked.

"The last day was really amazing." Sakura said.

"Oh?" Tsunade asked.

"Have you talked to Jiraiya recently as well?" Sasuke asked.

Tsunade lightly blushed knowing the implication.

"Well, there is nothing that we need to send a Jounin just yet. So you can still rest. Everything is mostly D rank or C rank type missions so we are only sending out genins and chunins." Tsunade said.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama." Sasuke and Sakura said.

Sasuke and Sakura left the Hokage office back to their house. They went up the stairs to their room.

"I thought vacations were supposed to be relaxing. I feel as tired as ever." Sakura said.

"I don't think it's the vacation." Sasuke said.

"You know what, you try carrying a baby in your womb." Sakura said.

"I don't think guys have wombs." Sasuke said.

"Smart ass." Sakura said.

Sasuke smirked and kissed Sakura on the forehead. Sakura and Sakura both changed to go to bed. They fell asleep in each other's arms. There were now 7 weeks and 3 days till the baby was due. Sasuke knew that at least the last two weeks he should stay home, if he could, but the missions he was assigned to wasn't up to him.

* * *

Hello everybody! :) If anyone ever watched the Korean Boys Before Flowers Drama, I got the billboard scene from there. ^.^ Except it said I Love You Yi Jung, if my memory is right.

And looking back.. I realized that I used Hikaru for their son's name in that dream that Kabuto showed Karin.. I totally forgot about it haha. Let alone the baby was going to be a boy. Haha, whoaaa. Lol. Yeah, I just thought that that was interesting hahaha.


	28. The Truth And Memories

Sasuke and Sakura went for a walk. There were 2 more weeks until the baby was due. Sasuke had gone on a couple missions, but there were surprisingly easy with no trouble and arrived back home in a couple of days. Sasuke decided it was time to tell Sakura the truth about the Uchiha clan. They stopped at the bench they first met as a team when they were assigned as genins.

"Sakura, I need to tell you something." Sasuke said.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"It's the truth about the Uchiha clan." Sasuke answered.

"The...truth?" Sakura asked.

"Peace was made between the Senju and Uchiha clans. But Hashirama became the Hokage, and Madara wanted to oppose him, but no one helped. He left the village and tried to destroy it. They fought at the Valley of the End and they thought Madara died. The second hokage then gave the Uchiha's the police force as a sign of peace, but it was reall just a way to keep the Uchiha clan under surveillance. The Kyuubi attack made the elders suspect that an Uchiha was behind the attack. It was a natural disaster but they still believed that it was the Uchiha's fault. The third was against separating the Uchiha clan but Danzo and his advisors refused to listen to him and believed that the Uchiha clan plotted to take over the village. So the Konoha higher ups planted a spy in the Uchiha clan. My brother. I was too young so I was kept out of the loop. My father was the ringleader of the plan. Itachi entered the black ops as an order from my father. But the opposite happened, Itachi became a double agent. His mission... was to annihalate the Uchiha clan. Itachi came to Madara for help. The third Hokage wanted a truce with the Uchiha but as time went on it failed. And it all led to that one night. But he failed... he didn't kill me. He pleaded to the third to protect me from Danzo and the elders. He threatened Danzo not to touch me or else he'd leak everything he knew about Konoha to villages. He couldn't tell me the truth. He wanted me to believe that being an Uchiha was something to be proud of and begged the Third not to tell me the truth. He wanted to die by my hands so I would have a new power. The Mangekyou Sharingan and Amaterasu..." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke... how have you been dealing with this? Keeping this all to yourself...This definitely couldn't have been easy...after believing Itachi just killed the clan and made you believe it was all his idea." Sakura said.

"I thought being an Uchiha was something great." Sasuke said.

"It is. The Uchiha is the greatest clan here in Konoha." Sakura said.

Sasuke smiled at Sakura. She always knew the right things to say. Sasuke started to remember the first day he met Sakura.

_-flashback-_

_Sasuke had arrived early at the academy for his first day. He saw a girl his age arrive early as well with her mother. The girl and her mother stood near Sasuke. The girl talked to her mother and then walked over to Sasuke. She had green eyes and pink hair tied in a red ribbon. (A/N: I know Ino gave it to her during the academy but I'm changing it :P)_

_"Hello!" the girl said_

_"Hey." Sasuke said._

_"My name's Haruno Sakura. What's your name?" Sakura asked._

_"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said._

_"Nice to meet you Sasuke-kun." Sakura said._

_"You too." Sasuke said._

_"Did you come to your first day alone? Where's your mom or dad?" Sakura asked._

_"My dad should be here soon." Sasuke said._

_"Sasuke." a voice said._

_"Dad!" Sasuke said._

_"Hello Mr. Uchiha." Sakura said._

_"Who's your friend Sasuke?"Fugaku asked._

_"My name's Haruno Sakura." Sakura introduced._

_"Hello Sakura. Sasuke, did you already get a girlfriend before your first day of the academy?" Fugaku asked._

_"Dad!" Sasuke said._

_Sasuke turned a shade of pink and Sakura giggled._

_"It was nice meeting you Mr. Uchiha, but I should get back to my mother. I'll see you around Sasuke-kun." Sakura said._

_After the academy, Sasuke ran home to find his mom in the living room bringing him snacks._

_"So how was your first day in the academy?" Mikoto asked._

_"It was okay. A lot of introductions." Sasuke said._

_"Is that all?" Mikoto asked._

_"Well, I met this girl before the academy started." Sasuke answered._

_"Ooh? Do you think she's pretty? What's her name?" Mikoto asked._

_"Mooooom." Sasuke whined._

_"Alright, alright, don't tell me." Mikoto said._

_Sasuke sighed and knew what his mother was doing. She tried to sound like she backed off but in her mind millions of questions were being asked._

_"Her name is Haruno Sakura." Sasuke said._

_"Sakura! Oh, what a pretty name!" Mikoto said._

_"Yeah, she is pretty." Sasuke said._

_"Oooooo, Sasuke! Do you think you want to be with her?" Mikoto asked._

_"Mom! I'm ten!" Sasuuke said._

_"But you never know! Soon you'll be bringing her to the house for play dates and then you two will walk hand in hand, and then...you'll have your first kiss." Mikoto said whispering the last part._

_Sasuke turned bright red at the last part._

_"Mom! You're making me feel as embarrassed as Dad did today!" Sasuke said._

_"Ah, then your father must also like her. She's a keeper Sasuke!" Mikoto said._

_-flashback ends-_

"Mom was right." Sasuke said.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Just thinking about the first day of the academy." Sasuke said.

"I remember that day. That was the first day that I met you." Sakura said.

"It's just too bad it took us 6 years to finally be together." Sasuke said.

"Do you think your parents would have liked me?" Sakura asked.

"They would've loved you." Sasuke said.

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"They approved of you when we were ten. I don't see why they wouldn't six years later." Sasuke said.

"When we were ten?" Sakura asked.

"Apparently, when my dad asked if you were my girlfriend that day, that means he approves. My mom said that she approves after I told her about you." Sasuke said.

"And it took you six years, what were you waiting for?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know," Sasuke laughed. "But I wish my mom could have met you."

"I would've loved to meet her." Sakura said.

"Come on." Sasuke said.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked.

"You'll see." Sasuke said.

Sasuke held Sakura's hand and led her somewhere. They arrived at a cemetery and stopped at two graves next to each other.

"Is this?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, this is where my parents are buried." Sasuke said.

Sasuke went on his knees in front of their graves.

"Hi Mom. Dad. It's me Sasuke. I'm sorry I hadn't visited in three years, but I have some news. I'm married and about to have a son. Remember Sakura? I wish you could have been there for the wedding." Sasuke said.

Sakura stepped forward and kneeled next to Sasuke.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs Uchiha. I'm Haruno Sakura. Sasuke has turned out to be a strong shinobi. You would be so proud of him. I promise I'll take care of him." Sakura said.

"We'll bring your grandson by soon. I'm sorry it took this long for me to actually bring Sakura over to meet you Mom. I know you wanted to meet her. I miss you mom, dad." Sasuke said.

Sasuke and Sakura got up and took one last look at Mikoto and Fugaku's graves. They left and walked around hand in hand.

* * *

I know this was a short chapter. ^.^ But remember, the next part of the story is coming soon! :D Hopefully maybe even today if I get enough reviews ^.^


	29. Welcome Hikaru Uchiha

These were the last couple of days of the pregnancy. Sasuke and Sakura had been spending the days buying extra things for the baby, and a crib. Sakura suddenly grabbed her stomach.

"OOOOW!" Sakura yelled.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"My stomach. I-I think it's contractions!" Sakura said.

"Hold on." Sasuke said.

Sasuke picked her up and carried her bridal style and ran to the hospital. Tsunade was at the hospital to make sure everything was in order. She turned and saw Sasuke carrying Sakura.

"Sakura! Is she?" Tsunade asked.

"I-I think she's going into labor!" Sasuke said.

Tsunade quickly checked to make sure Sakura was in labor.

"Get Sakura into a hospital gown and check to see how far she's been dilated!" Tsunade ordered.

The nurses did as Tsunade ordered. One of the nurses measured how far Sakura was into labor.

"She's only dilated 3 centimeters." the nurse announced.

"How long until she's in the delivery room?" Sasuke asked.

"I would give it some couple of hours to as long as over twenty. It depends on how fast she dilates." the nurse replied.

As the nurse turned to leave, Naruto, Ino, Hinata, and Shikamaru arrived.

"Oh my god Sakura!" Ino said.

"Ino!" Sakura said.

"Oh my god, the day's finally here. Are you scared?" Ino asked.

"A little... I mean there is a reason most women don't plan on having babies at seventeen." Sakura said.

Suddenly, Sakura's parents came in through the door.

"Oh Sakura! We came as soon as we heard! How are you feeling? Are you scared? Oh, my baby's going to be a mom." Kotone said. (A/N: I'm giving Sakura's parents names now)

"How do you feel about becoming a father?" Hiroki asked. (A/N: Sakura's dad)

"I'm nervous of course, but I'm really excited." Sasuke asked.

"Congratulations man." Naruto said.

"Thanks Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Oh ow..ow.." Sakura said.

"Just breathe sweetie, breathe in and breathe out." Kotone said.

"I'm scared.. Oh my god, it hurts!" Sakura said.

"Everything will be fine Sakura. We're right here." Kotone said.

"Someone get the nurse!" Sasuke said.

Ino and Shikamaru ran out to go find a nurse. After five minutes, they came back as the nurse rushed in. She measured to see if Sakura was dilated yet.

"Let's see... it's about 3 and a half. This may take a while." the nurse said.

"How long?" Sasuke asked.

"I would say about 6 hours." the nurse said.

"Six hours? I _cannot_ be in this much pain for _six_ hours!" Sakura shouted.

"I'll come check back in two hours." the nurse said.

The nurse left and Sakura still screamed in pain. Sasuke squeezed her hand and tried to calm her down.

"W-what time is it?" Sakura asked.

"It's 9 pm." Sasuke said.

"Ugh, it is? How do moms do this?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry Sakura, everything will be fine." Sasuke said.

By the time midnight came along, everyone but Sasuke and Sakura had fallen asleep. The nurse came and check to see how much she had been dilated now.

"She's 7 and a half centimeters. You're almost there." the nurse said.

"How much longer do you think?" Sakura asked.

"Possibly an hour or less. Just hang in there. I'll be back soon." the nurse said.

The nurse exited the room and Sakura leaned back against the bed.

"You should get some sleep." Sakura said.

"No, I'm fine, but what about you?" Sasuke asked.

"I guess I am a bit tired, but I've been getting so much sleep lately I think I'm good for now." Sakura said.

"Do you need anything? Some water?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I could use some water." Sakura said.

Sasuke got up and kissed Sakura on the top of her head.

"I'll be back in a couple minutes." Sasuke said.

Sasuke left the room and walked over the water cooler and filled a cup full of water. He then saw a coffee vending machine and put in some change and waited for the coffee. He then grabbed it and walked back to the room. He gave Sakura her water and sat down next to the bed and sipped his coffee.

"Sasuke, I'm so scared. Oh ow ow. I think I'm having another contraction." Sakura said.

Sasuke held Sakura's hand as she squeezed it. The nurse came in once again and measured her how much she'd been dilated.

"Nine centimeters. It's time." the nurse said.

"You mean?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. We're taking you to the delivery room now." the nurse said.

Doctors and nurses had started to come in and everyone started waking up.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"It's time." Sasuke said.

"What? Really?" Kotone asked.

"Yes, now let's hurry and get her to the delivery room." the nurse said.

"Oooooowwwww!" Sakura screamed.

They quickly rushed her into the delivery room. Sasuke went in with Sakura and everybody else waited outside in the chairs.

"Oh I hope Sakura will be okay." Hinata said.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Naruto said.

Meanwhile, inside the delivery room...

"Okay, start to push." the doctor said.

Thirty minutes of pushing, grunting, and squeezing of Sasuke's hand had passed.

"I think I see the baby's head! Just a little more." the doctor said.

Sakura gave one more push.

"Okay. He's out!" the doctor said.

A nurse cut the umbilical cord and cleaned up the baby. The doctor then started to sow her back up. Then she handed him to Sakura and she held him in her hands. The nurses and doctors exited as Sasuke and Sakura stared in awe at their baby. Everyone who was waiting outside had started to come in.

"Have you decided what to name him?" Kotone asked.

"Hikaru. Hikaru Uchiha." Sakura said.

"Hikaru, that's a nice name." Naruto said.

"Ino." Sakura said.

"Naruto." Sasuke said.

"We want you two to be the godmother and godfather." Sakura said.

"W-What? Really?" Ino asked.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Positive." Sakura said.

After hours of resting and everyone getting a chance to hold the baby. Sasuke and Sakura filled out the birth certificate and arrived home. Sasuke and Sakura set Hikaru down in his crib. He was fast asleep. Sakura laid her head on top of Sasuke as she watched their baby sleep.

"He looks just like you." Sakura said.

"He does, doesn't he? You should go rest now. You've had a long night." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, I could use some sleep now." Sakura said.

"Come on." Sasuke said.

He picked up Sakura bridal style and carried them to their room. As soon as their heads hit the pillow, they fell asleep.

* * *

Last part of this saga! ^.^ The next part of the saga will begin! ^.^

And since because of requests. That saga will be continued here!

So, please wait till tomorrow! I live in Pacific Standard Time, so, you know about when the chapters will be posted. Usually around 10-11 am if I wake up at the same time I usually do, and if I'm adding a second chapter, possibly late at night. Around 7-10 ish pm. Thank you guys so much for reading!


	30. Intro To The New Saga

If I were to title it, it might be uhhh something like ...uh I actually can't even think of a title haha.

But anyways here's the little summary.

When Sakura learns something about her past, can she let it go? What happens when those memories come flooding back? What if...Madara was right?


	31. Do You Remember?

It had been ten years since Hikaru was born. Sakura heard a window open and jolted up. Sasuke felt Sakura's movement and slowly opened one eye.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"I-I think I heard a window open." Sakura said.

A sound of a bell was also heard and they went over to Hikaru's room. They slowly opened the door to see a cloaked figure over Hikaru's bed. Sakura and Sasuke immediately got out their kunais.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"Let him go!" Sakura said.

"My, my, I haven't seen you in a while Sasuke." the man said.

"I said who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't you remember me?" the man asked.

He turned around and Sasuke saw his mask. They didn't notice it before but he wa wearing the Akatsuki cloak.

"Madara..." Sasuke said.

"M-Madara? Then that means.." Sakura said.

"Oh, so you know of me. I'm flattered Sakura." Madara said.

"How do you know my name?" Sakura asked.

"The news of the supposedly last Uchiha marries Haruno Sakura. It was gossiped around everywhere, and of course the news about Sakura being pregnant at age sixteen before marriage." Madara said.

"Just please let him go." Sakura said.

"Now, now, what's the fun in that?" Madara asked. "Besides, he's in a nice dream right now. Let's not disturb him."

"You bastard." Sasuke said.

"No need for name calling Sasuke." Madara said.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"So you went back to the village that killed your family?" Madara asked ignoring Sasuke's question.

"Danzo and the elders already paid for what they did. I don't need anyone else to suffer." Sasuke said.

"Ah, but what about you Sakura?" Madara asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"You must know that the minute you befriended Sasuke and became his love interest that day before your two entrances to the academy, that you had been in a lot of danger." Madara said.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"When you were ten, do you remember your kidnapping?" Madara asked.

"Kidnap? What kidnap?" Sakura asked.

"So, then they made you forget." Madara said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"When rumors started that Sasuke had a crush, some people of the village were a bit intrigued." Madara said.

"Intrigued? How so?" Sakura asked.

"Anyone that interests the Uchiha is certainly interest of the village. Of course, when the girl was said to be a Haruno, those certain people were even more interested. After all, they thought they had killed off the Haruno clan." Madara said.

"Killed off?" Sakura asked.

"There were more of the Haruno clan, but they were experimented on. Of course Orochimaru was behind it." Madara said.

"Then it doesn't matter. Why should I hate Konoha for it?" Sakura said.

"Because some of them live and walk the streets today. And even still, they have secretly been watching you." Madara said.

"W-What? Being watched?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, don't listen to him." Sasuke said.

"Oh, but why not? You believed me when I told you about the Uchiha clan, and it turned out to be true." Madara said.

"No, I want to hear this." Sakura said.

"Very well. Do you remember that day you were walking home from the academy after leaving Sasuke a flower bracelet in his backpack?" Madara asked.

"Nothing happened that day, I just mindlessly walked around, and then got last track of time and then I went home." Sakura said.

"No, what happened was, assistants of Orochimaru, who remained in hiding, kidnapped you that day." Madara said.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, they ran tests on you. Normally, they wouldn't use a ten year old girl, but Sakura. You had such an amazing talent for genjutsu and chakra control that they wanted that power. They put you in a series of mind genjutsus like the Mangekyou Sharingan and drained you of your chakra little by little to see exactly how much chakra control you had. By the time you were completely drained, they were just getting ready to kill you so you could be fully examined. Tsunade and Jiraiya had found their labd and rescued you. They noticed the state you were in. Not breathing but alive, eyes wide open but unconscious. Luckily, since Tsunade is a skilled medic nin, she was able to completely knock you out. They took you to Inoichi and erased your memory of it all. Those people escaped before they were killed and walk around in Konoha today. But if everyday people now ould have done things like this, then what about in the future? This cycle of killing or torturing clans will neve end, until we take out every village. Starting with Konoha." Madara said.

"I-I don't believe you!" Sakura said.

"Believe what you want, but Konoha will be destroyed one way or another." Madara said.

With that, Madara disappeared and Hikaru started to wake up. Sasuke ran over to him.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Hikaru asked.

"It's nothing. Just go to sleep." Sasuke said.

"Okay.." Hikaru said.

With that, Hikaru went back to sleep. Sasuke moved a dresser to block the window. It would have to do for tonight. He then turned to face Sakura. Sakura had dropped to her knees and was shaking violently. Sasuke quickly rushed to Sakura to comfort her. He hadn't seen her like this since the Chunnin exams when they fought Orochimaru.


	32. The Experiments

Sakura had begun to remember everything.

_-flashback-_

_Sakura leaves a flower bracelet in Sasuke's backpack and then starts to walk home. It had gotten a bit late. Sakura knew Sasuke stayed at the academy and trained for hours before going home and had decided to make him the bracelet. He seemed distant lately and wouldn't even talk to her anymore. She wanted to be there for him after hearing about what happened to the Uchiha clan, but he started to ignore her. Sakura was walking home, but no one was in the streets, but it still wasn't that late. Maybe almost eight. As Sakura was walking home, she heard a noise in the bushes. She turned around, but then kept walking. All of a sudden someone comes up behind her and puts their hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream. He immediately knocked her out._

_Sakura finally awoke after some time. She started to feel a little weak and groggy. She looked around to see she was in a room, more of a lab actually. She then looked at herself and found wires attached to her. She heard voices outside the door._

_"And you're sure that's the girl?" a man asked._

_"Positive. That's the Haruno girl." another man said._

_"Well then, let's go see if she's really capable of what they say she is." the man said._

_Sakura got up as the two men walked in. They had on white lab coats and glasses._

_"Oh, so you're awake." the first man said._

_"Who are you? Where am I? What do you want with me?" Sakura asked._

_"I guess we'll tell you. You won't live after this anyways." the man said._

_"Won't live?" Sakura asked._

_"My name is Masaru, and this is my assisstant's name is Ryu." Masaru said._

_"You are in our lab, and we are going to run some tests on you. After, that we will kill you to examine you further." Ryu said._

_Sakura immediately went wide eyed as suddenly she was on a battlefield. She saw people being brutally killed, she felt the pain those people were feeling. Scenes switched as Sakura felt each pain and torture from each of them._

_"She's been able to stay conscious through all of this. This is amazing." Masaru said._

_"What about her chakra control?" Ryu asked._

_"Usually, someone's chakra would is depleted by the first genjutsu of this kind, but it took her to the very last one." Masaru said._

_"What? How is that possible?" Ryu asked._

_"I don't know, but we should examine her body further." Masaru said._

_Suddenly a bang was heard and some people were beat up. Tsunade and Jiraiya was coming in through the doors._

_"Shit! It's two of the sannins! Let's get out of here!" Masaru said._

_Masaru and Ryu ran and Jiraiya ran after them and Tsunade tended to Sakura. She detached the wires from her._

_"Sakura. Sakura. Can you hear me?" Tsunade asked._

_Sakura tired, fell unconscious. Jiraiya came back reporting that he lost them and couldn't see their faces._

_"Is she breathing?" Jiraiya asked._

_"No, but her heart is still beating normally." Tsunade said._

_"Then she isn't dead?" Jiraiya asked._

_"No. She is still alive, I can bring her back to her normal state, but, let's take her to Inoichi. __I don't want her to remember this. She's just a kid. She doesn't deserve this." Tsunade said._

_"Okay, let's get out of here now." Jiraiya said._

_Tsunade and Jiraiya took Sakura to Inoichi. They set her down on a bed and Inoichi entered Sakura's mind. He found the memory and chained it up. He was not able to actually delete it, but he could make it almost impossible to access. After Inoichi was done, Sakura woke up in her bed. She looked around the room and tried to remember what had happened._

_"How did I get here?" Sakura wondered._

_-flashback ends-_

"Where am I? What happened?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, it's me Sasuke. You're home." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke? Home?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke hugged Sakura and Sakura remembered where she was, who Sasuke was, and cried into his chest. Sasuke stroked Sakura's hair.

"Shhh, it's okay Sakura. I'm here." Sasuke said.

"Mom?" Hikaru asked.

"She'll be okay. Go check on your sister for me okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Okay." Hikaru said.

Hikaru walked over to Akiko's room confused about what had happened. He opened the door and saw his 5 year old sister sleeping and fell asleep in her room. Sakura continued to cry before passing out. Sasuke also fell asleep after some time. The next morning, Hikaru woke up and walked to his room to find his parents sleeping against the wall.

"Dad? Mom?" Hikaru asked.

"Shh, your mom's sleeping. Would it be okay if you took Akiko and you guys went to Naruto's for breakfast today?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, is everything okay?" Hikaru asked.

"Everything's fine. We're just tired today. And we have to go to the Hokage soon." Sasuke said.

"Alright. I'll see you later Dad." Hikaru said.

"Bye." Sasuke said.

Hikaru changed and left his room and got his sister and left the house. They walked over to Naruto's house and knocked on the door. Naruto answered the door.

"Oh, Hikaru! Akiko! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"My dad told us to come here for breakfast. He said that he and mom were tired and they have to go see the Hokage." Hikaru said.

"Ah, okay. Come in." Naruto said.

Hikaru went in and sat at the table. Hinata and Naruto had gotten married a couple of months after Sakura and Sasuke's wedding. Hinata and Naruto also had a son that same year. He had spiky blonde hair and pale eyes.

"Hey Sora!" Hikaru said.

"Hi Sora!" Akiko said.

"Hey Hikaru! Akiko!" Sora said.

"Hello Hikaru-chan. Akiko-chan" Hinata said.

"Hello!" Hikaru and Akiko said.

After eating, Hikaru, Akiko, and Sora went to the academy. Usually, Hikaru could concentrate during class but his mind wandered off to his parents. Why were they in his room last night? Why did they fall asleep in his room?

"Hikaru!" Iruka said.

"Huh?" Hikaru asked.

"See me after class." Iruka said.

"Oooooo." the class said.

After class, Hikaru walked up to Iruka. After the last kid exited the room, Iruka talked to Hikaru.

"What's going on? You're usually not the one to space out during class. If anything, it'd be Sora." Iruka said.

"It's nothing. I just didn't get much sleep last night and have been spacing out." Hikaru lied.

"Are you sure?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah." Hikaru lied again.

"Okay, you may go. Don't let it happen again." Iruka said

Hikaru left the room and ran to the forest to train. He kept thinking about his parents. Hikaru actually did hear his mom scream but acted like he was asleep. He knows that they didn't want him to worry. Meanwhile Sasuke and Sakura were in the Hokage tower.

"So Madara appeared last night?" Tsunade asked.

"Y-Yes." Sakura said.

"Why didn't you immediately report it?" Tsunade asked.

"Sakura was in such a state of shock, I couldn't just leave her." Sasuke said.

"Okay. I'll make sure to have more guards around Konoha during the night. Did he say anything in particular?" Tsunade asked.

"Well,-"

Jiraiya came in through the door.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Tsunade asked.

"Calm down, I'm just here to ask if Naruto would be busy this week." Jiraiya said.

"Oh, Jiraiya-sama. I was going to tell Tsunade-sama something, but now that you're here. It's better." Sakura said.

"Oh? What is it?" Jiraiya asked.

"When I was ten... was I ever...er kidnapped?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at each other. Tsunade put her hands together and sighed.

"Yes, you were. We had tried to find the people that fit the description in your memory, but not such people existed by those names. Not even those faces were ever seen. We blocked that memory and changed it up. It was the first and only time we ever did that. You were too young, we couldn't let you remember something like that." Tsunade said.

"But there had to have been some sort of clue as to who those people were." Sasuke said.

"We tried. We asked everyone in the village, and people outside the village as well. Not one person had ever seen those two." Tsunade said.

"Madara... he said they still are in the village." Sakura said.

"Madara?" Jiraiya asked.

"Are you sure?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't know if we can trust what he says, but he was right about Danzo and the elders.." Sasuke said.

"I'll have shinobis look around for evidence, but that's all we can do for now." Tsunade said.

"Thank you." Sakura said.

Sasuke and Sakura turned to leave.

"Wait, Sakura." Tsunade said.

Sakura and Sasuke both turned their heads.

"These people may have been inactive for years, but they can strike at any time." Jiraiya said.

"Be on your guard. You too Sasuke. If these people were working under Orochimaru, they may want the Sharingan." Tsunade said.

"They'll never get what they want. I'll make sure of that." Sasuke said.

"Good, you may go now." Tsunade said.

Sasuke and Sakura arrived home and met Hikaru right outside the door.

"Mom! Dad!" Hikaru shouted.

He ran to his parents and Sasuke picked him up.

"How was school today?" Sakura asked.

"I got in trouble..." Hikaru said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"I kind of spaced out during class." Hikaru said.

"Were you thinking about something?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke opened the door and they walked inside the house.

"Nope, I was just kind of bored and tired." Hikaru said.

"Where's your sister?" Sakura asked.

"Akiko's with Hotaru at her house." Hikaru said.

"Okay, so do you want something to eat?" Sakura asked.

"No, I'm good. I should go finish some homework." Hikaru said.

"Okay then, we'll call you later for dinner then." Sakura said.

"Okay!" Hikaru said.

Sasuke set Hikaru down and he ran up the stairs. Sasuke and Sakura went into the kitchen to talk.

"Dang it, I forgot my backpack downstairs." Hikaru said.

He started to walk downstairs but heard his parents talking and stopped to listen.

"What do we do? I don't want to scare the kids but we can't just pretend everything's fine." Sakura said.

"We've fought tougher enemies before. We can do this, don't stress okay?" Sasuke said.

_"Tougher enemies?" Hikaru thought._

"Okay, but how will we ever know what these people look like, or when they'll even strike? What if they get to the kids?" Sakura asked.

"Everything will be fine. Nothing will ever happen to our kids." Sasuke said.

_"Who are they talking about? What won't happen to me and Akiko?" Hikaru wondered._

"I hope you're right." Sakura said.

"You worry too much. Everything always turns out fine in the end. Just like when we had Hikaru. You were scared but he we are ten years later and everyone's fine." Sasuke said.

Hikaru suddenly heard a knock coming from his room in his room. He checked to see if his parents had also heard it. They hadn't and were still talking. Hikaru decided to check out his room. He slowly opened the door. He moved the dresser and saw his little sister. Akiko climbed in through the window but fell and hit the floor.

"Oooow." Akiko said.

"Akiko! What are you doing climbing through the window?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, I heard mom and dad talking and thought not to disturb them. It seemed serious." Akiko said.

"How did a little 5 year old girl like you climb a two story house?" Hikaru asked.

"Because, I'm an Uchiha, besides I got mom's chakra control." Akiko said.

"Hn..." Hikaru said.

"So what are mom and dad talking about?" Akiko asked.

"I don't know. But it seems like some people might be after mom and dad... they don't want us to worry and are trying to keep it from us." Hikaru said.

"But, why would people be after mom and dad? Who would be after them?" Akiko asked.

"I don't know." Hikaru said.

"Come on, let's go listen some more." Akiko said.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Hikaru said.

"Come on, what if mom and dad really _are _in trouble?" Akiko asked.

"Mom and dad are strong. You've heard what the villagers say." Hikaru said.

"I know, but still. If this wasn't serious, they wouldn't even discuss this." Akiko said.

Hikaru sighed. Akiko had a point. If their parents didn't think it was serious they wouldn't be talking about this for so long. Let alone stress over it. They quietly walked out of Hikaru's room and listened some more.

"Sasuke, we can't just sit idly and wait. We have to do _something_!" Sakura said.

"Keep it down. We don't want Hikaru to come downstairs and listen." Sasuke said.

"I don't want, what happened to me to happen to Hikaru and Akiko!" Sakura said.

"It won't." Sasuke said.

"How can you say that? It happened to me, it can easily happen to them!" Sakura said.

"What happened to mom?" Akiko asked.

"I don't know.." Hikaru said.

"Sakura, do you trust me?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. Always." Sakura said.

"Then trust me when I say this. Everything will be fine." Sasuke said.

"Okay... okay. I trust you." Sakura said.

Sasuke hugged Sakura and kissed the top of her head. Sasuke wiped the tears from Sakura's eyes.

"We should go get Akiko." Sasuke said.

"Alright." Sakura said.

"Come on, back to my room." Hikaru said.

They went back to his room leaving the door open, so Sasuke and Sakura could hear them.

"Whaaa? Akiko? Did you climb the wall?" Hikaru asked.

Sasuke and Sakura heard Hikaru and walked upstairs. They looked inside to see Akiko outside the window and Hikaru pulling the dresser.

"Oh, hi mom! Dad!" Akiko said.

"Hi mom, dad!" Hikaru said.

"You climbed the wall?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep!" Akiko said.

"You're not even in the academy yet." Sakura said.

"Naruto taught me!" Akiko said.

"Naruto?" Sakura and Sasuke asked.

"I guess that idiot isn't such an idiot after all." Sasuke said.

"Well, dinner should be ready in twenty minutes. Come down soon." Sakura said.

"Okay!" Hikaru and Akiko said.

Sasuke and Sakura left the room and went downstairs. Meanwhile Akiko sat on the floor and Hikaru plopped down on his bed.

"Let's visit Hokage-sama tomorrow and see what she knows." Hikaru said.

"Alright." Akiko said.

After discussing when they were meet, and ask, their parents called them down for dinner. Hikaru and Akiko ran downstairs to the kitchen. Their parents acted as if nothing was wrong, but Hikaru and Akiko knew that they were faking it. They were going to figure out what their parents were hiding.

* * *

Woo! Almost 3000 words! :D I think that's my longest so far! Hope you guys like this chapter!


	33. The Disappearances

Hikaru and Akiko discussed what they were going to ask Tsunade. The Hokage knew something, after all she is the Hokage. They would ask what happened to their mother, why their parents were worried for them. They would visit after the academy. They arrived at the Hokage tower and knocked on Tsunade's door. Tsunade granted permission and they walked in.

"Do you two need something?" Tsunade asked.

"We wanted to ask you something." Hikaru said.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked.

"Did something happen to our mom?" Hikaru asked.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked.

"We heard Mommy say 'It happened to me, it can easily happen to them.'" Akiko said.

"I'm sure you misheard her. I'm sure it's nothing" Tsunade said.

"But they were talking a _really_ long time. It had to be important." Hikaru said.

"And they were arguing and mommy was crying." Akiko said.

"Nothing happened to your mom. I'm sure you guys misinterpreted it. Go home." Tsunade said.

Hikaru and Akiko knew it was no use and headed home. They knew Tsunade was keeping something from them, but what was it? What could have happened to Sakura? They found their parents in the kitchen and saw their dad wearing his Jonin vest.

"Are you going on a mission dad?" Akiko asked.

"Yes, but I'll be back in a couple days." Sasuke answered.

"What's the mission?" Hikaru asked.

"It's just transferring a scroll to Suna. Be goo and listen to your mother while I'm gone." Sasuke said.

"We will!" Hikaru and Akiko said.

Sasuke patted both their heads and gave Sakura a quick kiss before leaving. Hikaru and Akiko saw the look of worry on their mother's face. Sakura noticed her expression and quickly put on a smile.

_"Something's wrong..." Hikaru thought._

"So do you guys want something to eat? I made cookies!" Sakura said.

"Yay!" they cheered.

_"Maybe we're just being paranoid." Hikaru thought._

Hikaru wanted to believe it, but something was still off. Something wasn't quite right. What happened? He had never seen his mother so terrified before. Later that night when Hikaru was asleep he kept thinking about his parents.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke was halfway there to Suna. He could see with his Sharingan through the darkness but was too tired. He pitched up camp and started to sleep. After a couple hours he woke up to a rustling sound. He quickly turned on his Sharingan and pulled out a kunai and was ready to attack. Only a little squirrel came out of the bushes and Sasuke put his kunai away only for a second. He was then surrounded by Kage Bunshins. He turned around and threw a shuriken at the clones. They disappeared and Sasuke punched and kicked the rest. Two men came out of the bushes.

"Uchiha Sasuke. If you would come with us." the first man said.

"Who the hell are you? Why should I go with you?" Sasuke asked.

"I think you would know us by the names Ryu and Masaru..." Masaru said.

"You bastards..." Sasuke said.

"No need for name calling." Ryu said.

"Sakura, sure has grown up." Masaru said.

"Stay away from her!" Sasuke warned.

"Or what?" Masaru said.

Sasuke charged at him but Ryu kicked him before he reached Masaru. Sasuke started to get up but Ryu kicked him in the stomach.

"Why don't you just be cooperative?" Masaru asked.

"Why don't you go to hell?" Sasuke retorted.

"I guess there's no use in just talking. Take care of it." Masaru said.

Ryu picked Sasuke up and charged his fist full of chakra knocking him out.

* * *

A couple of days passed and Sasuke had not returned home. Sakura started to get worried and went to Tsunade if any information on Sasuke was heard. Saskura knocjed the door and entered.

"Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, good. You're here." Tsunade said.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" Sakura asked.

"I'm afraid Sasuke has gone missing." Tsunde said.

"W-what? No... he's supposed to be home. He said everything will be alright." Sakura said.

"Suna contacted us and reported that they never received the scroll... when I dispatched a team to find Sasuke, they found a piece of shirt on the ground. I have Kiba and Akamaru find his location but no word of Sasuke yet." Tsunade said.

"Y-You don't think _they_ have him do you?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know Sakura. If they have Sasuke you may be next. Be careful." Tsunade said.

"I understand. Please... find him soon.." Sakura said.

"We will." Tsunade said.

Sakura quickly ran back home. She locked every door and made sure the windows were locked as well. She sat down on the chair and the kitchen and started to cry. Where was Sasuke? She was worried like crazy. Sasuke was strong. He couldn't have been defeated that easily. She refused to believe that _they_ have him.

"Mom?" Hikaru said.

Sakura quickly wiped her tears and looked at Hikaru.

"Hey sweetie." Sakura said.

"Are you okay?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm okay. I just cut some onions." Sakura lied.

Hikaru could see right through the lie. Onions couldn't make someone cry that much. He felt that he and Akiko were too out of the loop. How were they supposed to help when they don't even know what's going on? Sakura got up and started to make dinner. After dinner she told the kids to go to bed early. They went up the stairs and got ready for bed. They eventually fell asleep after some time. When midnight came around they heard a crash. They peaked out from upstairs to see Sakura fighting off two men. Sakura saw them and threw a kunai toward the stairs making it look like she had missed one of them. They understood that they were to hide and not come out until she said it was okay. Akiko and Hikaru hid under Akiko's room under her bed. Sakura continued to fight them. She threw her punched but they were too fast. Almost as fast as Sasuke, maybe even faster.

"You sure have gotten stronger Sakura." Masaru said.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"You don't remember us?" Ryu asked.

Sakura looked closer at their faces. She then realized who they were. Sakura started to step back.

"S-Stay away from me!" Sakura shouted.

Sakura took a step back but Ryu appeared behind her and held her in a lock. Masaru punched Sakura in the stomach and she coughed up blood. Ryu then threw her to the ground and Masaru charged his fist full of chakra.

"Nice to see you too." Masaru said.

He then put his hand on Sakura's head and she fell back unconscious. Ryu picked her up and they left the house. Akiko and Hikaru were still under the bed. Akiko had fallen asleep after twenty minutes. Hikaru heard nothing downstairs and quietly checked. He felt no chakra signals and rushed downstairs. They were gone and they took Sakura with them. Vases were broken and the table was split in half. The door was wide open and Hikaru knew that something weird was going on. His mother couldn't have beaten... He ran upstairs and pulled Akiko out from under the bed and carried her on his back as he ran to Naruto's. Hikaru shouted and continued to pound on the door. Naruto opened the door suprised to see Hikaru and Akiko at 3 in the morning.

"What's going on Hikaru?" Naruto asked.

"M-Mom was kidnapped!" Hikaru shouted.

* * *

I'm sorry this was kind of short and well the fight wasn't very long! :/ I don't really write fight scenes. Well, I hope you liked it!


	34. Where Am I?

I hope this one is better than the last chapter! I always see disclaimers about not owning Naruto...but isn't that obvious? Lol, I don't think Kishimoto would be writing fanfiction when he makes the storyline himself o.O. hahaha

* * *

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and tried to figure out where he was. He was lying on some sort of lab table, wires were attached to him and there was a bright light right above him. He turned his head and saw Sakura lying near him on a table a few feet away. He quickly got up but started to feel dizzy. He held his head trying to regain stability.

"Sakura...wake up.." Sasuke said.

"She's still unconscious." Masaru said.

"What have you done to her?" Sasuke asked.

"Not much. She sure puts up a fight. Took us a while to knock her out." Ryu said.

"We haven't done anything as of yet..." Masaru said.

"Don't you dare." Sasuke threatened.

"Or what? There's nothing you can do. I already proved that I'm stronger than you." Ryu said.

At his current chakra level there really was nothing he could do. All he could do was hope that someone would find them soon. Someone strong...

_"Naruto...hurry up and find us." Sasuke thought._

* * *

Naruto took Akiko and laid her down on the couch as he let Hikaru explain what happened.

"Mom was fighting two guys. She signaled us to hide and wait until the coast was clear. Hours passed and everything was quiet but she never came looking for us. I quietly went downstairs to find the living room a mess and the door wide open. Then I grabbed Akiko and ran over." Hikaru said.

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Dad was supposed to be home a couple days ago but he still hasn't come back yet..." Hikaru said.

_"There's no way that bastard could've been defeated you..." Naruto thought._

"Naruto?" Hikaru asked.

"Don't worry. I'll go get your mom back and find your dad." Naruto said.

"Thanks Naruto." Hikaru said.

"Get some sleep. Just tell Hinata that I went out." Naruto said.

"Okay." Hikaru said.

With that Hikaru laid down and immediately fell asleep as his head hit the cushion. Naruto ran toward the Hokage office. Naruto slammed open the door and Tsunade woke up with a jolt from her desk.

"NARUTO? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Tsunade shouted.

"Sakura's been kidnapped! Sasuke's also gone missing! We have to find them!" Naruto said.

"Wait what? Sakura too?" Tsunade asked.

"Too? Then you knew Sasuke was missing?" Naruto said.

"Yes I knew. They have both of them... this is not good." Tsunade said.

"What? Who's they? What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"These two men... they were subordinates of Orochimaru many years ago. Sixteen years ago, they kidnapped Sakura. Jiraiya and I found her but they escaped. She was in a terrible state. I had never seen anyone like that before. Luckily we were able to block the memory and return her to back to her normal state... but the memories all came back to her recently." Tsunade said.

"We have to find them Tsunade-baachan!" Naruto said.

"Kiba and Akamaru are already trying to track Sasuke. If these are the same people who took Sasuke we'll find Sakura too." Tsunade said.

"I can't wait that long! Couldn't they be in that lab that you found Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"No. We checked it out as soon as we heard Sasuke disappeared. They must have changed their location." Tsunade said.

"They could be being tortured right now!" Naruto said.

"We're doing the best we can Naruto! You don't think we're trying as hard as we can?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm sorry... I'm just so damn worried...Damn it, where are you guys?" Naruto said.

* * *

Hikaru woke up and looked around the room. He then remembered everything. His mother had been kidnapped and Naruto said he would find both his mom and dad. He waited for Naruto's return. Naruto always kept his promises. Somehow, he always did. He trusted Naruto. Hinata came down the stairs.

"Hikaru-chan?" Hinata asked.

"N-Naruto went out." Hikaru said.

"But why are you and Akiko here?" Hinata asked.

"Mom was kidnapped and Dad has disappeared..." Hikaru said.

"Oh no! Did Naruto go find them?" Hinata asked.

Hikaru slightly nodded. Hinata sighed. Naruto always puts others before him. Even if he acted like a screw up and people got pissed at him, deep down, they knew he was a great shinobi and would become Hokage, and a great one too.

* * *

Sakura started to slightly wake up. Where was she? There was a blinding light in her face. She tried to lift up her arm to block it but she felt too weak. She heard voices and turned her head. She saw Sasuke. Sasuke was badly beaten. Sakura saw the bruises and scars on Sasuke.

"Sas...uke..." Sakura said.

"She's up. Go get her ready." Masaru said.

"Don't touch her!" Sasuke said.

_What's going on?_

Someone started to strap her down to the table. She slowly started to regain focus. But it was too late, she was already fully strapped down.

"Hey! Let me go! What are you doing?" Sakura shouted.

"Let's see how much genjutsu skill and chakra control you still have." Ryu said.

Sakura appeared in a forest. She tried to dispel it but it wouldn't go away.

"This isn't a regular genjutsu. This is like the Mangekyou Sharingan. But you remember that don't you?" Ryu said.

Sakura felt the pain of kunais and shurikens hitting her. It felt like they wouldn't stop coming. Blood splattered the ground and on trees.

_"Am I going to die?" Sakura thought._

Sakura tried to breathe in and out and relax. She tried once again to dispel it, and this time it worked. Sakura was breathing heavily.

"Oh, so you have improved. But then again, sixteen years is a long time." Ryu said.

"Now let's see what you're capable of." Masaru said.

Masaru turned to Sasuke but he was already gone.

"Where did he go?" Masaru shouted.

"He's gone?" Ryu asked.

Ryu ran over to Masaru. How could Sasuke have disappeared? Then all of a sudden someone threw Ryu to the wall. Masaru turned around and there was Naruto! Sasuke then appeared next to Sakura.

"Sas-!" Sakura started.

Sasuke quickly put his hand over her mouth. He put a finger to his mouth to shush her. He quickly cut the straps and he and Sakura quickly hid behind the table.

"Sakura, go now. I'll go help Naruto. I'll be out soon." Sasuke said.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked.

"I'm positive." Sasuke said.

He gave Sakura a quick kiss. Sakura started to run out the door.

"Hey, she's escaping!" Masaru said.

Masaru ran for Sakura as Ryu and Naruto fought. Sasuke got in front of the door and punched him in the face. Masaru fell back and Sasuke picked him up by the collar and punched him again and again. Finally someone touched his shoulder and he turned around. It was Naruto.

"Let's go. They're both dead now." Naruto said.

Sasuke threw his body to the ground as they ran outside. Sakura was waiting outside. She saw Sasuke coming out and ran over to him and hugged him.

"Naruto, how did you find us?" Sakura asked.

"I heard a scream as I walked past the Konoha entrance. I checked around to see if anyone was around. No one was, but then Hinata suddenly came up to me and said that they were four chakra signals over here. She wasn't sure if it was you guys but I had to make sure. She couldn't really see it, it was pretty faint. It seemed that there was some sort of genjutsu around it. No one seemed to notice it. I dispelled it and walked inside. Sure enough I saw you guys. I knew I had to get Sasuke out while they weren't paying attention." Naruto said.

"Thanks Naruto." Sasuke said.

"No problem." Naruto said.

"Oh my god! The kids!" Sakura said.

"Don't worry they're at my house. Let's go there now." Naruto said.

Team 7 then quickly ran back to Naruto's house. Naruto opened the door and Hikaru and Akiko saw their parents and rushed over to them. Sasuke picked up Hikaru and Sakura picked up Akiko.

"Are you guys okay?" Hikaru asked.

"We're fine now." Sasuke said.

"Come on, let's go home." Sakura said.

"I'll go report to Tsunade." Sasuke said.

"Okay, hurry home." Sakura said.

"I will." Sasuke said.

Sakura took the kids and went home. Sasuke turned to face Naruto.

"I really owe you." Sasuke said.

"Hell yeah you do! Do you know how many times I saved your ass teme?" Naruto said.

"Hey, don't ruin this moment." Sasuke said.

"Tch, well go to see you back man. But weren't you to deliver a scroll?" Naruto asked.

"Oh crap. Where is it?" Sasuke said.

"This scroll right?" Naruto said.

He had a scroll in his hand.

"Idiot." Sasuke said.

"Hey, hey. Anything you like to say to me?" Naruto said.

"Give it back dobe." Sasuke said.

"Same old Sasuke." Naruto said.

Naruto threw the scroll to Sasuke and Sasuke caught it. Sasuke then left and headed for the Hokage tower. He informed Tsunade everything that had happened. Tsunade understood and gave the mission to someone else, considering there was no way Sasuke could complete the mission at his current state. Sasuke walked back home. He found them cleaning up the living room.

"We're going to need to buy a new table." Sakura said.

"I see... well for today, let's just go out for dinner shall we?" Sasuke asked.

"I want ramen!" Hikaru said.

"Damn, I knew you eating all that ramen during your pregnancy with Hikaru was going to bite me in the ass later..." Sasuke said.

"Well, ramen _is_ good." Sakura said.

"Alright, alright. Let's go." Sasuke said.

They left the house and went to Icharaku for dinner.

* * *

"Did they find anything out?" Kabuto asked.

"Very little." Madara said.

"If we were just going to get more info on the Haruno clan why did we need to capture Sasuke as well?" Kabuto asked.

"Because then it would have seemed too suspicious." Madara said.

"But what's so special about the Haruno clan? Besides genjutsu and chakra control?" Kabuto asked.

"Stories have been said that..." Madara said.

* * *

And I'm going to end it there! :D well because.. I have to think of something! :/ I feel like this story is focused so much more on Sakura then Sasuke right now -_-' Was totally not my intention. Ughhhh... But maybe I'll have a combination of Uchiha and Haruno... I'll write the chapter down tonight as I'm supposed to be asleep haahah


	35. Escorting A Princess

"Stories have been said that someone in the Haruno clan was not actually of the Haruno clan." Madara said.

"Not of the Haruno clan?" Kabuto asked.

"Yes. After I had disappeared from the village I visited a close friend of mine. Like the Great Sage Toad, I knew of someone like him. He told me that someone of my blood would defeat me with the help of a girl associated with flowers in some way, but did not belong there. That is why I helped Itachi kill the Uchiha clan. If I were to wipe them out, then there would be no problem, he would go blind without gaining the Enternal Mangekyou, but he couldn't kill Sasuke. And I believe that the girl is Sakura... No one in the Haruno clan before was this extraordinary in genjutsu let alone a ninja." Madara said.

"Oh? Then why wait all this time? Why not kill Sakura when she was just a kid?" Kabuto asked.

"Timing is everything. And Orochimaru took away my chance after his experiments." Madara said.

"Timing?" Kabuto asked.

"I cannot just kill her. It must seem inconspicuous. At a mission, or like the Uchiha clan, but the Haruno clan were not much of importance and would not have made sense." Madara said.

"But she's been on missions solo before." Kabuto said.

"Collecting the tailed demons was first. But I cannot wait any longer." Madara said.

"Then you plan to kill her now?" Kabuto asked.

"Yes, very soon." Madara said.

"Oh, if she's not of the Haruno clan, then what clan is she from?" Kabuto asked.

"The Kurama clan." Madara said.

* * *

It had been a couple weeks since the incident. Sasuke and Sakura's missions were usually off timed. If Sasuke went to one, Sakura would go for one after he came back. They hardly ever saw much of each other. They had a couple days to themselves and the kids. Today was that day, well until Naruto appeared.

"Oi, Sasuke, Sakura! Open up!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke and Sakura walked over to the door and opened it.

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Tsunade-baachan wants to see us." Naruto said.

"You know, you really shouldn't call Tsunade-sama baachan.." Sakura said.

"But you know, she's now in her 60's!" Naruto said.

"But she's the _Hokage_." Sakura said.

"So when I become Hokage you two won't call me an idiot?" Naruto asked.

"We'll see about that idiot.." Sasuke said.

"Oi Sasuke! You should treat the future Hokage better!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, yeah." Sasuke said.

It was like that the whole trip to the Hokage tower. Little arguments the whole way. It's amazing that they're 26. You would think they were still 12! They finally arrived at the Hokage tower and went to Tsunade's office.

"We got a mission?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I am sending the three of you to escort the Princess of Hoshigakure to the Moon Country. She will be marrying the prince Hikaru of the Moon Country. Her name is Aki Hoshi." Tsunade said.

"Hikaru? Michiru-san's son?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I forgot you and Naruto have met Hikaru. Well, you two shall meet her in 2 hours by the gates. You are dismissed." Tsunade said.

They all left the Hokage tower to pack and get ready to leave. Before packing up, Sakura called her mother and father to ask them to watch the kids while they were gone. They packed up and dropped the kids at Sakura's parents.

"Bye, be good. We'll be back in a few days." Sakura said.

"Bye Mom, Dad!" Hikaru and Akiko said.

Sasuke and Sakura met Naruto at the gates.

"What took you guys so long?" Naruto asked.

"We had to drop off the kids." Sasuke said.

"How long has it been since the three of us had a mission together?" Sakura asked.

"I think it was the one we helped Idate and that feudal lord." Sasuke said.

"Wow, that long?" Sakura asked.

"It's hard to believe it's been thirteen years." Naruto said.

"Time sure has flown by fast.." Sakura said.

"Are you the three ninjas that are to assist me to the Moon Country?" a voice asked.

They turned around to see a woman and four bodyguards.

"Oh, you must be Aki Hoshi. I'm Sakura, this is Sasuke and Naruto." Sakura said.

"It's nice to meet you." Hoshi said.

"Traveling to the Moon Country from here should take about a day." Sakura said.

"Then we should get started." Hoshi said.

They started to leave Konoha and entered the forest. They traveled many hours before nightfall came. They pitched up camp. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto took turns watching guard. A princess would attract many killers and robbers. Naruto was first and then Sakura, then Sasuke, and would repeat until everyone was up and ready to go again.

"Get a good rest." Sakura said.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." Naruto said.

"See ya." Sakura said.

Sakura sat by the campfire as Naruto climbed into his sleeping bag. It was starting to be around winter time and was freezing out at night. Suddenly she felt a jacket around her. She turned around to see Sasuke.

"What are you doing up? I shouldn't get you for two hours." Sakura said.

"Couldn't sleep." Sasuke said.

"Well, then it's nice to have some company." Sakura said.

"So, you and Naruto know this Hikaru kid?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, Naruto, Lee-san, and I were on the mission to escort he and his father for their travel round the world. Of course Naruto fought with the kid cause he was well, kind of spoiled, but of course they became friends and they realized money wasn't everything. It still amazes me how he does that." Sakura said.

"Does what?" Sasuke asked.

"Be friends with someone so easily. I mean hell, it took me and Ino a couple years for us to be friends again." Sakura said.

"I'm flattered." Sasuke said.

Sakura lightly punched him. Sasuke put Sakura in his lap and kissed the top of her head.

"We haven't had time to ourselves in a while." Sakura said.

"Well, we're here together now." Sasuke said.

Sakura leaned her head against Sasuke's chest. She looked up at the sky and see the stars. Thousands of them shone brightly above them. The stars at night always made her feel so peaceful and happy.

"You should sleep, it's my turn." Sasuke said.

"But you stayed here with me. We should just both stay up and then get Naruto when it's his time." Sakura said.

"You need to sleep. I can go with a couple hours. Just sleep." Sasuke said.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked.

"Positive. Now go sleep." Sasuke said.

"Then here." Sakura said.

She took off his jacket and handed it back to him. Sasuke took it and they kissed each other goodnight. Sakura then climbed into her sleeping bag and fell asleep as soon as she was in.

* * *

I TOTALLY bsed the Madara and Kabuto part -_-' could not think of _anything_ to write... Oh and the Kurama clan, yes it's amazingly a legit Naruto clan. Apparently they're filled with skilled genjutsu users, and Sakura is skilled at genjutsu sooo it fits! :D ht tp :/ / na ru to.w ik i a . com /w ik i/Ku ra m a_Clan

Oh and Happy New Year everybody!


	36. Arriving At Moon Country

Sorry it's so late! I thought no one read this anymore :/ except maybe one person. PLEASE review! :/ I need to know people still read it for me to keep writing!

* * *

When everyone was awake and ready to go, they set off once again to the Moon Country. There were no disturbances, which was strange. Usually anything involving a lord, prince, princess, etc, involves some sort of fighting and obstacles. It won't be too bad to have an easy mission. Just get there and then leave. Of course it was too quick to think that.

"Wait!" Sakura said.

Everyone stopped to look at Sakura.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"We've passed this exact place three times now." Sakura answered.

"What do you mean?" Hoshi asked.

"Look." Sakura said.

Sakura pointed to a tree with a kunai.

"I put a kunai at that tree after the second time. At first I thought I was just being paranoid, but now I'm sure." Sakua said.

Guards had already formed around Hoshi. Team 7 got out their kunais and Sasuke turned on his Sharingan.

_"Now where are they..." Sakura thought._

_"Over there!" Sasuke thought._

Sasuke threw his kunai at a spot in the tree. Someone jumped to the ground.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked.

"Why, money of course. Do you know how much the Hoshigakure and the Moon Country would pay for her?" he asked.

_"There has to be another guy." Sasuke thought._

"There's always a flaw in these plans." Sakura said.

"What?" he asked.

"Let's say you managed to beat the three of us somehow and the guards, even if you were to hold her ransom, by the time the trade were to happen, they would kill you." Sakura said.

"Tch. You think you're so smart don't you?" he asked.

"Smarter than you." Sakura said.

All of a sudden a kunai went whizzing toward Sakura. Sasuke saw it with his Sharingan and quickly deflected it. Naruto then threw a kunai toward the tree in return. Someone then jumped down from the tree.

"If money is all you want, why not just go somewhere else. Don't make us kick your asses and waste time." Sasuke said.

"Do you think that we can get the same amount elsewhere?" the second guy asked.

"It's hard to believe guys like you would come up with this." Naruto said.

"Maybe so, but he said we could keep the money, and he would also pay us, so it's a win win for us." the first guy said.

"Who is he?" Sakura asked.

"We don't know his name. It's better that way, so people like you can't figure these things out." the second said.(A/N: -_-' im giving them names. It's annoying to write first guy second guy.)

"Let's finish this Takeo." the first guy said.

"Sure thing Iwao." Takeo said.

"You think you can beat us?" Sasuke asked.

"If you do, you got another thing coming." Naruto said.

Naruto made four clones and charged toward them. Sasuke performed some hand signs and used Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu toward Iwao. Takeo punched each clone and Naruto appeared behind him and threw a kunai. Takeo quickly turned around and deflected it with his own.

"Hurry! Get going! We'll catch up with you soon! Keep running until you see the dock! Stay there! We will get there as soon as we're done!" Sakura ordered.

The guards took Hoshi and they ran toward the dock. When Sakura felt that they were far away enough, she turned to face Iwao and Takeo. Sakura concentrated chakra into her fist and punched the ground. The ground rippled and broke toward Iwao and Takeo. They jumped and threw kunais toward Sakura. Sakura grabbed out her own and deflected them.

"The girl's a nuisance." Takeo said.

"Take her out first, then we'll deal with those two guys." Iwao said.

Takeo charged toward Sakura, but Sasuke appeared in front of Takeo and punched him in the gut. Takeo fell to his knees, but quickly got up and threw shurikens toward Sasuke. Sasuke quickly jumped up to dodge the made a clone as well and they charged toward Sakura. Sakura punched and kicked each of them. Iwao fought against Naruto's clones and punched and kicked them all. Naruto's clones kept coming and coming. Eventually, they outnumbered him and held him down. Naruto then kicked him in the head and Iwao skid across the ground. Sasuke kicked Takeo up in the air and kicked him some more and then slammed his leg down his stomach.

"Shishi Rendan!" Sasuke shouted.

Takeo fell to the ground and got up slowly. Sakura then punched him toward where Iwao was. Sasuke quickly tied them with some wires to the tree.

"Now, who are you working for?" Sakura asked.

"We told you, we don't know his name." Takeo said.

"Fine then, what did he look like?" Sasuke asked.

"We don't even know that. He was hidden behind the shadows. He threw us a bag of money, and told us that if we took the Princess of the Hoshigakure and held her ransom, he'd finish off whoever was to interfere at the time of the exchange, and he'd give us ten times the amount he gave us." Iwao said.

"What do we do now?" Naruto asked.

"Well, if someone is really after Hoshi-sama, then we should go protect her." Sakura said.

"Right. Let's go." Sasuke said.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto left Takeo and Iwao tied to the tree and headed toward the dock. Luckily, Hoshi and the guards were safe. They quickly got on the boat and headed toward Moon Country. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto started to discuss about the enemy.

"Do you think this guy could have hired more to capture her?" Naruto asked.

"If that was true, when she and her guards were at the dock, they would have come." Sakura said.

"Maybe they were some sort of distraction or something." Sasuke said.

"They could be. But from what?" Sakura asked.

"Could they be after something?" Naruto asked.

"But from what?" Sakura asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hikaru and Akiko were hanging out with Hotaru and Sora. They were out in the park and were on the swings.

"What have you guys been up to?" Akiko asked.

"I went to my mom's flower shop a couple times. Nothing exciting really." Hotaru said.

Hotaru had Ino's blue eyes and Shikamaru's black hair. It was long and she had it tied back into a ponytail.

"Same here, with my dad gone, I had to help around the house." Sora said.

"What do you guys want to do?" Akiko asked.

"I don't know, I don't think I've ever been this bored in my entire life!" Sora said.

"Tell me about it." Hotaru said.

"Man, I wish I was a ninja right now! Seriously, I rather be out on exciting missions than sit around here!" Sora said.

"Are you sure you're gonna be able to pass with your grades?" Hikaru asked.

"Hey! Grades don't say how good of a ninja someone will be!" Sora said.

"Still, they are pretty bad." Hikaru said.

"Hey!" Sora shouted.

Hikaru, Akiko, and Hotaru laughed while Sora pouted. Sora then started to chase the three of them across the park. They laughed as Sora chased them.

* * *

"The Kurama clan? I thought they were none left." Kabuto said.

"No there are some. Not many. But they are still a very powerful clan." Madara said.

"Then why do you insist on sending people after her if they can't beat her?" Kabuto asked.

"Little by little, we need to draw out her power." Madara said.

"Why?" Kabuto asked.

"Her second personality must overcome her whole body. If she goes out of control, there will be no choice but for everyone around her to kill her." Madara said.

"So you don't want to do all the work? Of course, seeing as you made other people gather the tailed beasts rather than doing it yourself." Kabuto said.

"It's not that I don't want to. People already know that I am still alive. If they were to find out where I was, it could jeopardize everything. The fact that people didn't know that I was behind Akatsuki made it easier so people wouldn't try so hard to look for them. If they were to know I was after Sakura, then Konoha would be questioning why, and if they were to find out that she is part of the Kurama clan, then I may have a harder time trying to capture her." Madara said.

"Of course. Whatever you say." Kabuto said.

"Why are you still interested in helping me?" Madara asked.

"Well, if Sakura is as important as you say she is. Then after you kill her, I'll examine her and draw out her powers for my own." Kabuto said.

"Why should I let you do that?" Madara asked.

"If you're afraid that I'll turn my back on this alliance, then you're wrong. I am simply doing as Orochimaru-sama would be doing himself." Kabuto said.

"If you do in fact betray me," Madara's Sharingan whirled as he looked at Kabuto. "There will be consequences."

"I am very aware of that. But do remember, I can bring anyone's dead body into _my _control." Kabuto said.

"What are you trying to say?" Madara asked.

"I can even bring back _him_." Kabuto said.

"You bastard..." Madara said.

"I won't go breaking this alliance. I advise you do the same." Kabuto said.

Kabuto then turned to leave. Madara turned away from Kabuto's direction. There was no choice but to stay faithful in this alliance, but if Kabuto were to break it, he would have no mercy.

* * *

After three hours, Team 7 and Hoshi and her guards arrived in Moon Country. They walked off the boat toward the palace. They walked into the palace. Hikaru and Michiru were waiting inside. Hikaru had really grown up. He was a little shorter than Naruto, but he still had the same short hair and glasses.

"Naruto! Sakura!" Hikaru said.

"Hey Hikaru-san!" Sakura said.

"Who's this?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said.

"Nice to meet you." Hikaru said.

"Hikaru-san? I am Aki Hoshi." Hoshi said.

"Hello Hoshi-san." Hoshi said.

"We are so glad that you are here. The guards will escort you to your room." Michiru said.

Hoshi left with the guards to her room.

"What's new with you guys?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, we're all married! I'm married to Sasuke here, and we have two kids." Sakura said.

"Wow, really?" Hikaru asked.

"Mhm!" Sakura said.

"Have you become Hokage yet Naruto?" Hikaru asked.

"Not yet, I have to wait for Tsunade-baachan to retire first. Then, I'll become Hokage!" Naruto said.

"Anything new with you?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing much, but I guess you guys know that now I'm getting married." Hikaru said.

"Yeah! Congratulations!" Naruto said.

"Did you guys ever meet before this?" Sakura asked.

"Once, we had business in Hoshigakure one time. We talked and got along pretty well." Hikaru said.

After all the talking, Team 7 rested that night before the wedding. They were to stay until after the wedding to make sure nothing else happened.


	37. Her Real Family?

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! :D I need reviews to keep me motivated! Not just Story Alerts! PLEASE REVIEW! ^.^ Sorry it took so long! School :/ Finals are soon! So chapters will be coming out slow.

* * *

Sakura awoke to the sun shining in her eyes. She saw Sasuke in front of her eyes and smiled.

"Morning." Sasuke said.

"Mmm, morning." Sakura said.

Sakura kissed Sasuke.

"What time is it?" Sakura asked.

"It's eight." Sasuke said.

"Mmm, so we have... five hours until the wedding. And we have to be there at eleven. What do you want to do till then?" Sakura asked.

"I could think of something fun to keep us occupied till then." Sasuke said.

Sasuke moved and shifted so Sakura was under him and kissed her.

"One thing." Sakura said.

**WARNING-A LEMON AHEAD~READ AT OWN RISK~**

Sakura got out of bed and walked over to the door. She locked the door and slipped the straps of her pj as they fell to the floor leaving her in her underwear and bra. Sasuke got out of bed and went over to her. He pushed her against the wall and started to kiss her. She jumped and he caught her as she wrapped her legs around him. Sasuke went quickly back to kissing her. Somehow within less than a minute and without separating, they had taken off all their clothes. They got out a condom and placed it. They fell onto the bed and Sasuke started to enter and Sakura moaned at pleasure. Sakura kissed Sasuke and they opened their mouths to let their tongues wrestle. They pulled away and caught their breath. Sakura and Sasuke pressed against each other. Sasuke moved some of her hair behind her ear and kissed her. Sasuke positioned himself so Sakura was under him. He started off slow and then sped up. Sakura moaned as she felt the orgasms. They pulled away out of breath.

"I'm feeling a little dirty, why don't we clean up?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke smirked. He picked her up and slammed the door once they got to the bathroom. The water and they climbed into the shower. Sasuke entered once again and his face in her breasts. Sakura panted and could feel her heart pounding in her chest. They finally climbed out of the shower and started to get dressed.

"That was fun." Sasuke smirked.

"I don't think it was _ever_ like that." Sakura said.

They got dressed and was ready to help make sure nothing went wrong during the wedding. Sasuke and Sakura finally arrived where Naruto, Hoshi, Hikaru, and Michiru were discussing.

"You guys are finally here. What took so long?" Naruto asked.

"We lost track of time." Sasuke said.

"Doing what?" Naruto asked.

"We just talked, looked at the view from the window, and then before we knew it, it was already 11." Sakura said.

"Anyways, the only thing we're worried about are some robbers or assasins." Michiru said.

"Well, don't worry. They won't defeat us." Naruto said.

"I know!" Hikaru said.

"So, is there anything we need to help in?" Sakura asked.

"No, no. Just please enjoy the wedding and protect everyone." Michiru said.

"Alright! Will do." Sakura said.

The time came and everyone was in the reception. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stood spread out on the look out for anything suspicious. Sakura accidentally ran into someone. She bowed and started to say sorry but felt something strange. She looked up at the person. He had brown hair and green eyes. Something about him looked familiar.

"I'm sorry." the guy said.

"Oh no. It's my fault." Sakura said.

"Do you know where the groom's family is?" the guy asked.

Sakura thought that she should stall.

"I'm not sure, they're probably around here somewher-"

"Kohaku!" Michiru said.

"Michiru-san!" Kohaku said.

"I'm so glad you made it! Sakura I see you have met Kurama Kohaku. He is an old friend of mine." Michiru said.

"Oh! Hello Kohaku-san." Sakura said.

"Sakura-san. I can't help but seem to feel I have seen you somewhere, and your name is very familiar." Kohaku said.

"I have that feeling too, but it can't be right?" Sakura asked.

"Probably not. Well it was nice meeting you." Kohaku said.

Kohaku and Michiru walked off and Sakura resumed being on the look out. After an hour, the reception had started to begin. Hoshi walked down the aisle to where Hikaru was and stood next to him. The minister started the vows. They said their "I do's" and kissed. After the party, Michiru, Hikaru, Hoshi, Kohaku, and Team 7 remained.

"Kohaku, it's been so long. Why not stay for dinner? No the night and catch up tomorrow?" Michiru asked.

"It would be my pleasure Michiru!" Kohaku said.

"Then it's settled! Let's go!" Michiru said.

"You guys should stay the night as well and leave tomorrow." Hikaru said.

"Are you sure we're not intruding?" Sakura asked.

"Of course not!" Hikaru said.

"I don't see why the hell not then!" Naruto said.

They all headed to the dining room where the food was laid out. Everyone ate and talked.

"So you three are Konoha ninjas?" Kohaku asked.

"Yep! I'm going to be Hokage soon!" Naruto said.

Sakura and Sasuke sighed and sweatdropped.

"Haha, I see. Could you possibly help me with something?" Kohaku asked.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"You see, I had a little sister, but she disappeared after a couple months of her birth. Somone had kidnapped her, but someone had stopped him. He didn't know where she lived, and had taken her to the Konoha adoption center. A nice couple adopted her. She should be about your age. Sakura-san, the reason I thought you looked familiar before was because you reminded me of my little sister." Kohaku said.

"Oh my!" Hoshi said.

"I look like your little sister?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. Very much." Kohaku said.

"Wait, Kohaku, is your name Kurama?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." Kohaku said.

"But I thought the Kurama clan was wiped out besides Yakumo-san and Unkai-san." Sakura said.

"Yes, but I was out that day in the woods. When I came back, everything was destroyed, and I fled far away to here." Kohaku said.

"We'll help you!" Naruto said.

"Oh thank you so much." Kohaku said.

"What does she look like?" Sasuke asked.

"She has green eyes and pink hair just like you Sakura." Kohaku said.

"But, Sakura-chan's the only one in the village with pink hair." Naruto said.

"Are you sure positive?" Kohaku asked.

"Yeah, I'm the only one.." Sakura said.

"Then... could you..be my sister?" Kohaku asked.

"There's no way. Me, part of the Kurama clan?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. But the resemblance is definently there. Sakura, what clan are you from?" Kohaku said.

"Haruno." Sakura answered.

"Tell me, did you rank highest in the genjutsu part in the academy?" Kohaku asked.

"Yeah." Sakura said.

"You see, there is no way someone from the Haruno clan could have ranked highest in genjutsu. The Haruno clan has no such exceptional skill or blood line." Kohaku said.

"The Kurama clan..." Sakura said.

"What was your sister's name?" Naruto asked.

"It was Sakura as well, but we called her Sakiko back then because she was still a baby." Kohaku said.

Sakura got up from the table and rushed outside. She found herself in the middle of the garden in the backyard. She remembered her current parents. Were they really not her real parents? The Kurama clan. Everything just keep coming at her without anytime to get used to it. Sakura screamed out in frustration. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Sasuke. She stopped screaming and took a deep breath. She ran her hand through her hair trying to register the information.

"Come on. Let's go back inside." Sasuke said.

Sasuke and Sakura walked back inside. Sakura walked up to Kohaku.

"Are... your parents still alive?" Sakura asked.

"No, I'm afraid they died with the other members who died in that tragic catastrophe." Kohaku said.

"How can I know for sure?.. That I really am part of the Kurama clan? That you're really my brother.?" Sakura said.

"What does this trigger in your memory?" Kohaku asked.

He pulled out a bracelet with three charms on it. One was a crescent moon, the other was flower, and the last one was an angel. Sakura held it in her hands. Something suddenly came to her.

_-flashback-_

_A man and woman were in the room. The man had brown hair and green eyes while the woman had pink hair and blue eyes. The woman held the bracelet in her hands. There was a crib with a baby in it. The baby reached her hands out towards her mother and father. The mother hooked the bracelet onto her wrist and picked up the baby._

_"Each charm represents something about you. The moon was a beautiful crescent the night you were born, your name is of a flower, and you're more beautiful than angel." the mother said._

_"Sakura, grow up to be a strong, nice, beautiful woman." the father said._

_-the flashback ends-_

"I see a man and a woman. They said the moon was a crescent the night I was born, that the flower is because of my name, I'm more beautiful than an angel.." Sakura said.

"Then you are, my sister." Kohaku said.

"Oh my god..." Sakura said.

"Have you developed a second personality?" Kohaku asked.

"Well, I did for a while sort of I guess. It was more like my thoughts." Sakura said.

"You may have the same Kekkei Genkai as Yakumo-san." Kohaku said.

"The same? Does that mean I have some sort of dark side to me?" Sakura asked.

"Yes and no. If there has been no problems, it may not exist. Or not have been exposed yet. Either way you must be careful. Even if it is not as severe as Yakumo's the danger of losing control is still there. It can kill anyone without remorse. Even the people closest to you." Kohaku said.

"Yeah, I remember..." Sakura said.

After some time everyone went to their own rooms. Sakura had cleaned up and changed and laid down in bed. Sasuke climbed in and held Sakura in his arms. Sakura thought about the news she had just received. She closed her eyes and decided to worry about it when the time comes. For now, she just wanted to enjoy the good times she had.

* * *

Review Review Review! :) Will try to update as much as I can!


	38. Kurama Clan Starts It's Comeback!

Hello everyone! :) Here's a new chapter! Read and Review please! Sorry it's a bit late! But if people reply quick then I will write a chapter that same day! If I can if not the following day!

* * *

Sakura woke up the next morning and looked at Sasuke. He was still asleep. She wrote a note saying she was going for a walk and changed, and walked around the palace. She found herself outside in the garden. The same garden that she ran to last night after receiving news about being part of the Kurama clan. Were her parents ever going to tell her that she was really adopted? Of course, she did find it weird that she was the only one in her family with pink hair, but she just figured it was a recessive trait. How much of her life did she not know? She didn't even know her real parents, and now she never would.

"I wonder what part of me resembles my real parents." Sakura said.

Sakura walked around some more and closed her eyes. She remembered the last time she was here. She was twelve and with Naruto and Lee. Reminiscing about the past made her think even more. If Sasuke had never left would she even have two kids right now? What if she was living as part of the Kurama Clan instead of the Haruno clan? Would she even be alive today?

"I see you're awake early." a voice said.

Sakura turned around to see Kohaku. She didn't know what to call him. Nii-san? Kohaku-san? Even if they are related by blood, how much could she really trust him? She didn't know anything about him. She can't just pretend like they've known each other for years.

"Hello." Sakura said.

"I know that what I told you last night... it must have shocked you a bit and all." Kohaku said.

"I was_ completely_ shocked. I had known my parents my whole life and I'm not related to them by blood? What else don't I know about my own life? People seem to know more about me than I do." Sakura said.

"I know it was pretty big, but I have been searching for you for so long." Kohaku said.

Kohaku started walking a couple steps closer and whispered something into her ear.

"Things from now on will never be the same." Kohaku said.

Sakura looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"Sakura." a voice said said.

Sakura turned around to see Sasuke walking toward them. She turned back around but Kohaku was already walking down the hall.

"Something happen?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing happened. We should pack up and start to leave. If we leave here in an hour, we can make it to Konoha this afternoon." Sakura said.

"Alright. I'll go wake up Naruto." Sasuke said.

Sasuke left to Naruto's room and Sakura walked over to their's to pack. She started to think about what Kohaku had said. Things won't be the same? Was something going to happen? He's hiding something from her. She was determined to figure it out. She finished packing her's and Sasuke's things and walked out the room to see Sasuke and Naruto coming towards her.

"That was quick. I didn't expect you to get out of bed so easily." Sakura said.

"He promised me ramen. Oi teme! Where's the ramen?" Naruto asked.

"In Konoha. Now let's go." Sasuke said.

Team 7 met Hoshi, Hikaru, and Michiru and told them that they were now leaving.

"I shall be leaving to as well Michiru." Kohaku said.

"It was nice seeing you, come visit again any time!" Michiru said.

"I will." Kohaku said.

Team 7 and Kohaku left for the ship. When Kohaku started to walk away Sakura blocked his way.

"What is it?" Kohaku asked.

"What did you mean by what you said back at the palace?" Sakura asked.

"You'll know soon enough." Kohaku said.

"Tell me now. I want to know now. Not when it happens._ NOW._" Sakura said.

"Patience is a virtue." Kohaku said.

With that Kohaku walked off leaving Sakura somewhat angry. Sakura punched the wall. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"There's something fishy about Kohaku." Sakura said.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"I think he's keeping something. I'm just not sure..." Sakura said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Akiko and Hikaru were at their grandparents' house. They were hanging out in the backyard.

"Mom and dad are coming home today!" Akiko said.

"Yeah! Maybe dad can teach me something when he gets home!" Hikaru said.

There was a knock on the door. Akiko and Hikaru ran toward the door and opened it. They saw their mom and dad and ran to them. Sakura picked up Akiko and hugged her. Sasuke kneeled down and ruffled Hikaru's hair. Akiko and Hikaru saw a man they've never seen before behind their parents.

"Who's that mommy?" Akiko asked.

"This is Kohaku-san. Let's go home." Sakura said.

Sasuke, Sakura, Akiko, Hikaru, and Kohaku walked toward the Uchiha house. Sasuke unlocked the door and went let everyone in.

"Dad! Can you teach me a new jutsu?" Hikaru asked.

"Sure why not!" Sasuke said.

"Me too daddy!" Akiko said.

"Alright then, Sakura we'll be at the training grounds if you need us." Sasuke said.

"Alright! Have fun!" Sakura said.

Sasuke, Hikaru, and Akiko left leaving Sakura and Kohaku alone in the house. Once the door clicked Sakura turned to to face Kohaku. She stared at him, wondering what he was keeping. What was going to change?

"What were you talking about back at the palace? What do you mean things aren't going to be the same?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know exactly myself. But having the genjutsu trait that Yakumo-san had, is very dangerous." Kohaku said.

"Had? Doesn't she still have it now?" Sakura asked.

"I'm afraid... Yakumo-san died recently. I received notice this morning. No one knows the cause of it." Kohaku said.

Sakura looked at him. People don't just suddenly drop dead. There's a reason behind a death. Sickness? Murder? Suicide?

"Nothing at all?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing. It is sad, but Sakura, that means that you and I are not the last survivors. We are now officially the head of the clan, though of course, there isn't much a of a clan now." Kohaku said.

"This is so terrible. Poor Yakumo-san.." Sakura said.

"Sakura, you and I must now take some sort of action. As the remaining survivors of the Kurama Clan." Kohaku said.

"Like what?" Sakura asked.

"Reminding people that the Kurama clan still exist, that the numbers may have dwindled down, but we are still here and one of the strongest clans." Kohaku said.

Sakura thought of Sasuke at that statement. That's exactly what Sasuke did. Even after the Uchiha clan was gone, he survived and made sure people still knew that the Uchiha clan is still one of the strongest clans in Konoha, and always will be. Sakura thought about what Kohaku said and it registered in her head. She was now going to represent her clan, the Kurama clan.

* * *

Sorry it is so short!

I want to make a vote!

Should Kohaku be evil or be good?

Or would you rather just I choose so there is nothing spoiled?

Review and Answer!


	39. Valentine's Day Weekend

The next day Sakura was in the kitchen sipping coffee and Sasuke walked in.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Sasuke said.

"Mm Happy Valentine's Day." Sakura said.

Sasuke leaned down and kissed Sakura, then walked over to the counter to fix some coffee. Sakura sat up from the chair and walked over to Sasuke. He wrapped her arms around her and held out two key cards.

"What's this?" Sakura asked.

"Our Valentine's Day getaway. I already asked Kohaku if he would look after the kids. So how about it? A day just the two of us." Sasuke said.

Sakura smiled and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he put his hands on her waist.

"I'll go pack my things." Sakura said.

Sakura went up the stairs. Sakura went up the room and looked inside her closet. She grabbed them and stood in front of the mirror. She was deciding between a black halter top and skinny jeans, or a white off the shoulder shirt with a pink heart and a black shorts. Needing help, she decided to send a picture message to Ino with it saying "Going out on Vday getaway. What should I wear?" (A/N: I know they don't have cell phones... but now they do..xD) Within a minute, her phone beeped. Sakura looked at the text.

_"Definently the off the shoulder and black shorts! Sexy but casual, very good, make _him_ want _you_. Be careful, your shoulder might not be the only thing to be exposed today ;) xoxo Ino P.S. You still haven't worn that pink lingerie have you? Today's the day. Have fun!"_

Sakura blushed. Just because it's Valentine's Day, that doesn't mean _that_ is going to happen. Sakura looked at her suitcase filled with tomorrow's outfit and then back at her dresser.

"Still... I don't know what could happen..." Sakura said.

She walked over to her dresser grabbed a pink lacey lingerie. She started to remember how she got roped into buying it, and never touched it since.

_-flashback-_

_"Come on! You need one! Every girlfriend needs one! And you're a WIFE now!" Ino said._

_"Ino... keep it down! People are staring at us!" Sakura said._

_"Just buy it! It won't kill you. Beside, I'm sure Sasuke will have no objections." Ino said._

_"I'm not comfortable with this." Sakura said._

_"He's already seen it. Besides, he _technically_ sees less in this than you in just in your undergarments." Ino said._

_Sakura started getting even more red with embarrassment. She admited defeat and grabbed it. She walked over to the cashier and bought it._

_"Are you happy now?" Sakura asked._

_"Ah, the student is learning." Ino replied._

_"Learning what?" Sakura asked._

_"That 'making love' isn't just heat and passion and romance." Ino said._

_"How do you know so much?" Sakura asked sarcastically._

_"That my friend is my little secret. Let's just say, is instinct." Ino said._

_-flashback ends-_

"This is just in case. This doesn't mean we're going to. Besides sex isn't planned it's... spontaneous. This is so pathetic.." Sakura said.

Sakura put it back in the dresser. As she started to walk away back to her suitcase, she turned back around. She pulled it back out.

"Ah screw it, I'm taking it with me!" Sakura said.

She threw it into her suitcase. She put in her favorite perfume in there and zipped it up. She put on the off the shoulder shirt and black shorts and walked downstairs with the suitcase. Sasuke looked up when Sakura reached the bottom.

_"Wow!" Sasuke thought._

"Let's go!" Sakura said.

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's wrist and pulled him outside. Sasuke put his arm around her as they walked down the streets. They arrived at the hotel room and checked into their suite. Sakura sat down on the bed.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Sasuke asked.

"Whatever is fine with me, just as long as I'm with you." Sakura said.

"Then let's go out to dinner first." Sasuke said.

"Alright, I'll start getting ready." Sakura said.

Sakura took her suitcase and went into the bathroom. She pulled out a slim, tight, black mini dress. She changed into it, put in diamond dangling earrings Sasuke got her the previous year, and sprayed her favorite perfume. She took one last look in the mirror and went out. Sasuke was dressed in dress pants and a black button down shirt with a red tie and a jacket.

"You ready?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" Sakura said.

They walked, arms linked, to the elevator. When they reached the lobby, they walked over to the restraunt. They got seated and looked at the menus. When the waiter came, they ordered their food.

"It feels so nice to be alone, just the two of us on a date like this." Sakura said.

"Me too." Sasuke said.

The waiter came with their food. They ate, stealing glances one at another as if they were teenagers smitten. Sakura started to giggle at their actions. After eating, they paid the bill and left. They walked around the hotel holding hands. Because it was Valentine's Day, the hotel was decorated with cupids and hearts. When they got to their door, Sakura looked at Sasuke. He kissed her and she ran her fingers through his hair. He unlocked the door and they fell down onto the bed.

"Wait a second." Sakura said.

Sakura went into the bathroom. She locked the door and opened up her suitcase. She bit her lower lip as she opened it up. There it was neatly folded. She kept debating whether or not to wear it. It _was_ Valentine's Day. If she didn't wear it Ino will probably bug her about it for days, but what if Sasuke didn't like it? What if he thinks it's too... revealing... She took out her earrings and changed into it. She took a deep breath and walked out. Sasuke turned to look at Sakura in her little outfit. She walked over to him and pushed him down. She climbed on so she was on top of him. She leaned her head down to whisper in his ear.

"There's nothing else under this." Sakura whispered.

**WARNING-A LEMON AHEAD~READ AT OWN RISK~**

Sasuke took off his shirt and then his pants. Sakura took off the lingerie and Sasuke kissed her neck. He entered as they pushed their bodies together. Sakura kissed him and licked his lips. He smirked and opened his mouth. He pulled his mouth away as he put his face into her breasts. She started to pant and felt her heart pounding. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he started moving in and out and Sakura kissed him, tongues wrestling again. They finally pulled apart, out of breath. Sasuke pulled her in close so their bodies were touching. Sakura put her head on Sasuke's chest. Sakura then fell asleep. Sasuke kissed the top of her head and fell asleep soon after.

Sasuke woke up first the next morning. He looked at the clock, 8 am. He then turned to look at Sakura.

"She looks so peaceful." Sasuke said.

Sakura stirred and opened her eyes. She smiled as she saw Sasuke. He turned his head.

"Good morning." Sasuke said.

"Good morning." Sakura said.

They leaned in kissing. Sasuke shifted so she was under him. Sakura wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer. They made love over and over again. Sakura started to get out of bed but Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"Don't go." Sasuke said.

"We have to go home now. The kids are waiting for us." Sakura said.

"Just a little longer." Sasuke said.

Sasuke pulled her down and kissed her neck. Sakura pulled away and playfully punched him.

"Come on. Let's go home. We can't be selfish." Sakura said.

Sakura walked to the bathroom and took a shower. She came out in a loose shirt and shorts. Sasuke was dressed in a shirt and jeans.

"Are you ready to go home?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep, and you?" Sakura asked.

"Sadly, yes." Sasuke said.

"Come on you baby. Let's go home." Sakura said.

They checked out of the hotel and arrived home. Hikaru and Akiko ran to their parents.

"Did you two have a good time?" Hikaru asked.

"We did. What about you? Did you guys have a good time?" Sakura asked.

"Yep!" Akiko said.

"What did you guys do?" Sasuke asked.

"We hung out with Hotaru and Sora!" Akiko said.

"Sounds like fun!" Sakura said.

"Where's Kohaku?" Sasuke asked.

"He's in the backyard." Akiko said.

Sakura walked into the backyard. Kohaku was leaning against the wall.

"Hey, we're back. Thanks for looking after Hikaru and Akiko." Sakura said.

"Oh, yeah no problem." Kohaku said.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"One of my spies has told me that someone knows you're of the Kurama clan." Kohaku said.

"What's wrong with that? Weren't we going to already tell people?" Sakura asked.

"But, this person is supposedly incredibly strong. I don't know who it is, but it could mean danger for you." Kohaku said.

"I'm not some weak little girl! I can take care of myself!" Sakura said.

"I didn't mean to-"

"I'll deal with it." Sakura said.

She walked away. She went up to her room and laid down on her bed. Who could the person be?

* * *

Read and Review! And PLEASE check out my new fanfic! Because of You! :) Thanks! Read and Review!


	40. Congratulations

"It seems that Sakura has found out that she's a part of the Kurama Clan." Kabuto said.

"Yes, this changes things, but not by a considerably large amount. Kill her or make people in the village kill her." Madara said.

"How will we make people in the village kill her?" Kabuto asked.

"The third had ordered Yakumo to be killed, but failed to do so. People do know about the dangers of the genjutsu. A person from that clan rarely gets it, but she does have it. I can sense that it is slowly coming out to the surface. If it becomes too hard to control, then they would have no choice, but to kill her." Madara said.

"Still having others do the dirty work?" Kabuto asked.

"Does it matter? You'll get the body. I'll see too it." Madara said

"No, it doesn't. But clearly you can kill her faster, so why don't you?" Kabuto asked.

"But isn't this way more fun? The last thing she'll see is getting killed by her home. Completely betrayed." Madara said.

"If you say so, but how do you propose we get the body after they kill her?" Kabuto asked.

"Orochimaru wasn't the only one with spies within Konoha." Madara said.

* * *

Sakura woke up the next day and walked downstairs and made some coffee. Maybe it was time to tell people of the Kurama Clan. She shouldn't deny her blood right? But all this time she thought she was part of the Haruno clan. Her parents raised her since she was a baby. How would they feel if she announced that she found out that she wasn't part of the Haruno Clan but the Kurama Clan?

"Maybe it's better people don't know. I know my life was better before this..." Sakura said.

Sakura got up and walked over to the living room. She sat on the couch and thought about the past few months. From Masaru and Ryu to figuring out that she was from the Kurama Clan, everything was so overwhelming. She laid down and closed her eyes drifting off into sleep. Sasuke at the same time walked downstairs and saw Sakura asleep. He got a blanket and put it over her. He went back upstairs and got dressed and left to the Hokage tower. Sasuke was summoned to the Hokage office. He walked into Tsunade's office.

"Hokage-sama?" Sasuke asked.

"Ah, Sasuke. You're here." Tsunade said.

"What's the mission?" Sasuke asked.

"No mission. Just a question." Tsunade said.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"How strong do you think Naruto is?" Tsunade asked.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"This job is really starting to wear me out. I think the old age is finally catching up to me. I need someone to be my replacement." Tsunade said.

"You're saying you want Naruto to be the Hokage?" Sasuke asked.

"Can you think of anyone better?" Tsunade asked.

"Actually..." Sasuke started.

"Sasuke.." Tsunade said.

"Yeah, I know. He is the best choice." Sasuke said.

"Then it's settled." Tsunade said.

"So Naruto's going to be Hokage now?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, he will still be running against another candidate, but of course I have no doubt Naruto will win, or that candidate will drop out once he or she learns that it's Naruto." Tsunade said.

Tsunade grinned and Sasuke smirked. Naruto becoming Hokage. He'll probably scream at the news.

"I want you to tell Naruto and bring him here." Tsunade said.

"Alright, but if I go deaf it's on your head." Sasuke said.

Tsunade just waved him off and Sasuke left to Naruto's. Sasuke walked to Naruto's and knocked on his door. Naruto opened the door looking as if he just woke up.

"What is it Teme?" Naruto asked.

"Is this how you treat your best friend?" Sasuke asked.

"When he wakes me up from my sleep, yes." Naruto said.

"You know, the sixth Hokage should not be mean to the villagers, especially his best friend." Sasuke said.

"Well, you know-wait... what did you say? Sixth Hokage?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, Tsunade said so herself." Sasuke said.

"Are you serious? Cause I swear, if you're messing around I'm going to kick your ass." Naruto said.

"I swear." Sasuke said.

Naruto jumped and quickly ran inside. He changed from his pjs into his clothes and started running off into the Hokage tower. Sasuke casually walked behind him. When they made it to the tower, Sakura was also there.

"Baa-chan! Is this true?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I want you to take my place as Hokage." Tsunade said.

"Baa-chan.. you're so awesome!" Naruto said.

"Now tomorrow the running starts. I have faith that you will win. If we end up having some dumbass for Hokage, it's going to be on your head." Tsunade said.

"Then why'd you want Naruto to take your place?" Sasuke asked.

"What did you say teme?" Naruto said.

"Nothing... so when does the runnings start?" Sasuke asked.

"Tomorrow. The runners will be announced and then we will decide next week. Naruto I hope you're prepared to be very busy and stressed." Tsunade said.

"I'm going to be the best Hokage ever!" Naruto said.

"Congratulations Naruto! I guess you're dream's finally coming true." Sakura said.

"Thanks Sakura-chan! Man this is going to be awesome!" Naruto said.

"Well, now that that's settled. Naruto you can't just say 'I'm going to be the greatest Hokage!' You have to sound convinving and mature. Got it?" Tsunade said.

"I got it." Naruto said.

"You shouldn't worry, besides weren't you the one that said that he was the best choice?" Sasuke asked.

"I never said that. You did. I asked if there was anyone else better?" Tsunade said.

"Tch." Sasuke said.

"Aww, Sasuke, you care about me." Naruto said.

"Shut up. You're an idiot." Sasuke said.

Everyone but Sasuke laughed. Naruto the Sixth Hokage. Things were going to change significantly.

* * *

"Oh, so you have spies as well?" Kabuto asked.

"Of course. Only an idiot wouldn't have spies in another country." Madara said.

"How do we unleash the genjutsu?" Kabuto asked.

"We have to make her emotionally uncontrollable. Such as killing someone close to her. Or maybe at least beating them up severly. Whichever is fine." Madara said.

"But then won't we get killed?" Kabuto asked.

Madara summoned someone. He seemed to be a ninja from the Hidden Grass Village.

"He'll do the dirty work." Madara said.

"Who do you propose we target?" Kabuto asked.

"The best way is her kids." Madara said.

* * *

Woo another chapter done! :) I'm kind of getting writer's block for this story.. It's so hard... please review and read my other story Because of You! fanfiction .net/s/6765458/1/Because_Of_You


	41. chapter hiatus!

There's going to be a chapter hiatus for "Friends, Love, and Revenge" and "Because of You". My laptop broke and I am using my brother's. The box was supposed to be sent to my house so I can use that to send it to hp and get it fixed.. But it hasn't came yet.. It said 1-2 days. I gave them the info wed.. sooooooo it should be here today... but it isn't yet... *sigh*... I swear I will post up the chapter soon though. If the box does not come by saturday afternoon then I will just write the chapters on my brother's laptop because it's already been over a week... Please just be patient and do not leave these stories!


End file.
